<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT oneshot! by Pachinko_Lessons_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451805">MCYT oneshot!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101'>Pachinko_Lessons_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tubbo, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream gets possessed, Drowning, Drugging, Ender!Dream, Eret in a dress what shall he do, F/M, Familial Cuddling, Fear of forests, Fluff, Found Family, Hylophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of Panic Attack, Minor Character Death, Multi, Neko Character, Nightmare!Dream, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Purpled-centric, Respawn Mechanics, Sick Fic, Techno angst babey, Temporary Character Death, Tommy and Tubbo are platonic soulmates, TransInnit, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Tommy know medical stuff from their feral time, Wilbur is trying his best but it isn't looking good for him, mentions of torture, some light fighting scenes, song inspired chapter, tommy angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of MCYT one-shots I write in my free time!!</p><p>updates at random times, so don't expect too much--</p><p>I will be taking things slowly as of now, so be warned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYTs Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!! This book here is going to be a collection of MCYT one-shots that I write in my free time!

</p>
<p>Updates are on random days, for the most part, but I will try to update as often as I can!</p><p>Rules for requests!</p><p>I will do:<br/>
-Ships<br/>
-Angst<br/>
-fluff<br/>
-mild gore<br/>
-anything really</p><p>I will NOT do:<br/>
-Shipping between minors and minors or minors and adults<br/>
-ships with CCs that have expressed they do not want to be shipped<br/>
-smut<br/>
-heavy gore<br/>
-controversial topics<br/>
-hate topics<br/>
-deliberate hate towards a CC<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Index for you all to navigate the book easier! </p><p>Each chapter has their basic summary next to their titles so you know where you're heading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>My L’Manburg</b>- Schlatt has won the presidential campaign, but Tubbo was left behind</p><p><b>My Little Brother</b>- After the election, Dream finds out Tubbo is being held hostage by Schlatt, so he stages a rescue mission to bring Tubbo back to Pogtopia</p><p><b>Dreaming Deep without Sleep</b>- Dream didn’t attend the election because Schlatt and George are drugging him. Tubbo finds out and has him saved.</p><p><b>Damaged at What Cost?</b>- Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno get caught by Schlatt</p><p><b>Everyone Needs a Break</b>- Dream is overworking himself. Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled change that</p><p><b>Formality and Business</b>- Schlatt is planning on bringing Tommy’s old group, the Business Boys, to the SMP. Tubbo notifies them beforehand</p><p><b>Now You can’t Breathe</b>- Tommy got stuck in a wall, but Wilbur and Techno take it too far. Tubbo does something in return.</p><p><b>Brothers in Arms</b>- Purpled learns what is going on in L’Manburg and decides to help his brothers</p><p><b>Captain’s Orders</b>- Tubbo has always looked up to the Captain, even in the darkest hours</p><p><b>Sweet Dreams</b>- Dream gets ambushed by Schlatt and George, but Techno comes to his rescue before he dies</p><p><b>The Trees Have Eyes, Didn’t You Know?</b>- Dream has Hylophobia, and he has a panic attack as Wilbur and Techno do their best to help him</p><p><b>Bad Days</b>- Bad gets caught up in the war and gets injured, Techno helps him</p><p><b>You’re Never Ever Ever Gettin’ Rid of Me!</b>- In which Tommy is the clingy one, and Tubbo is perfectly okay with that</p><p><b>All I Wanted Was You</b>- Tubbo gets sick and perma-dies. Tommy does not take that well</p><p><b>Soft Kitty</b>- Cat Dream Fluff</p><p><b>Sick Duckie</b>- Quackity gets sick so Schlatt and Tubbo take care of him</p><p><b>My Buddy</b>- Techno and Tommy go on a brotherly hunting trip!</p><p><b>Encore</b>- Tubbo has had enough of Tommy’s bullshit</p><p><b>Adore You</b>- Dream becomes a blob so Tubbo helps him out. Tommy is there too</p><p><b>The End?</b>- Dream’s code becomes mutated</p><p><b>Heart Ache</b>- Tubbo becomes hurt after seeing Tommy becoming overly-friendly with Techno. He happily resigns his part in Pogtopia.</p><p><b>You’re Worth More, Achillies</b>- Wilbur snaps at Tommy, so Techno goes out to find him again</p><p><b>This Doesn’t Feel Like a Dream</b>- Dream is possessed by a parasite and is forced to watch his friends get hurt</p><p><b>There’s Something Happening</b>- Wilbur decides to keep Tommy ‘safe’ in Pogtopia</p><p><b>Hunt Me Down</b>- Tubbo almost dies after being surrounded by mobs and falling in a river. Dream does his best to save him</p><p><b>Big Law Makes an Entrance</b>- Big Law decides to take his lawyer role seriously</p><p><b>Hope You Feel the Same…</b>- Tubbo and Tommy are platonic soulmates. That changes after Technoblade joins the SMP</p><p><b>Saddest Little Baby in the Room</b>-A sick fic where both Tubbo and Tommy get badly sick during the Manburg and Pogtopa war</p><p><b>Any Way the Wind Blows</b>- Techno is taken by some speciest hunters, so Phil, Dream, and Skeppy all go to save him</p><p><b>Stars</b>- Eret in a dress pog</p><p><b>Hidden in the Sand</b>- Tubbo and Schlatt are brothers. As Tubbos horns grow in, Schlatt decides to show them off</p><p><b>Right Hand Man</b>- Dream is fighting Schlatt until George steps in to help</p><p><b>Family Always Comes Home</b>- The SMP gets to meet Wilbur and Tommy’s middle brother and father</p><p><b>Secret Words</b>- Schlatt is hurting Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur find out and take him back to Pogtopia so they can protect him</p><p><b>Cloud Gazing</b>- Tommy and Tubbo get to spend some time together</p><p><b>Happy to be Here</b>- Schlatt wins the election and Quackity decides to walk off to listen to some music</p><p><b>Singing the Songs of Angry Men</b>- Tubbo doesn’t get away from the bombs fast enough and his hearing is damaged</p><p><b>Am I a Dad Now?</b>- Tommy finds and basically adopts a Piglin runt</p><p><b>Tubbo: Gun Edition</b>- Tubbo has a gun. That is it.</p><p><b>Am I Fa?</b>- Marble says his first real words</p><p><b>Bath Time</b>- Marble has his first bath, but it doesn’t really go to plan</p><p><b>Dad, I’m Scared</b>- Cap being Tubbo’s dad (post-festival)</p><p><b>Only Just a Dream</b>- Fundy stays with Schlatt, but he decides to sneak into Pogtopia to help his dad after he finds out how injured he is</p><p><b>Tears Falling Down</b>- Alternate ending to MCC 11</p><p><b>Ophelia</b>- A certain man gets to hang out with his friends</p><p><b>Run Run Lost Boy</b>- What if they did run away?</p><p><b>What a Colorful Day</b>- Tubbo reflects on his favorite colors</p><p><b>Rewriting Icarus</b>- Wilbur gives a small poem in his last moments</p><p><b>Where is The Justice?</b>- Tubbo takes a break from homework and spends some time on the roof</p><p><b>Fuck Gender Norms</b>- Marbel asks a question and Tommy answers in the best way possible</p><p><b>Wrong to Right</b>- Tommy is going through some stuff</p><p><b>It’s So Cold</b>- Tommy feels different</p><p><b>Somewhere Over the… Ranboo?</b>- Ranboo is approached by a certain masked man and they have a little chat</p><p><b>“Quack Quack” Goes the Little Duck</b>- Quackity gets caught in a snowstorm and someone comes to save him</p><p><strong>Pull Me</strong> <strong>Out of the Trainwreck</strong>- Wilbur explodes Manburg but is injured in the process. He respawns unable to talk.</p><p><strong>The Final Page of the Lore</strong>- Wilbur meets his past self for a split second</p><p><strong>The Golden Apple</strong>- Schlatt decides to take his last bow and send in a new trump card</p><p><strong>Touch-Starved</strong>- Schlatt is feeling lonely and someone decides to help him out</p><p><strong>Iced Vanilla Chai Tea</strong>- Tommy is feeling sad after his banishment, and Schlatt confronts him</p><p><strong>5 Times Schlatt Took the Pregnancy Seriously and the 1 Time Tubbo Told the Truth</strong>- Tubbo lets it slip that he is pregnant and Schlatt does his best to care for him</p><p><strong>Wait For It</strong>- Tommy runs away and comes to a big decision</p><p><strong>Fallen</strong>- Bad goes on to think of his past, and Techno makes a small appearance</p><p><strong>Don't. Separate. Them.</strong>- Tommy and Tubbo get caught by Wilbur.</p><p><strong>La Jolla</strong>- Phil takes his boys + Tubbo to a field, Wilbur ends up reflecting a bit on the past few months</p><p><strong>Tubbox</strong>- Tubbo doesn't mind that he doesn't have a family. He doesn't mind at all!</p><p><strong>Flowers</strong>- Tubbo reflects on his past with Tommy before the start of the 13th MCC. Afterward, he and Tommy have a talk.</p><p><strong>Welcome Home</strong>- 'Tommy' and Techno have a talk after 'Tommy' is muted for more than a few minutes.</p><p><strong>Ghosts of a Feather</strong>- Ghostbur is chilling with Friend and someone... new?</p><p><strong>In My Heart, in My Head</strong>- Tommy is finally feeling safe in his new home with Technoblade and Phil. Too bad that doesn't last for very long.</p><p><strong>Let the Kids be Kids</strong>- Tubbo, Tommy, Drista, Ranboo, and Purpled all hang out in the snow, but something brings up bad memories.</p><p><strong>New Years Day</strong>- Ranboo thought he would spend the first New Years' holiday in his new home alone, but someone comes along and changes that for the better.</p><p><strong>You and Me, You and Me, You and Me, Never Never</strong>- Purpled was just trying to spend some time with his brothers. Why did Dream have to ruin it for them?</p><p><strong>Musically Inclined</strong>- Ranboo and his experiences with the SBI + Tubbo's instruments and his own piano.</p><p><strong>Reflection</strong>- Sam reflects on his many times with Tommy, and how they fit into the present.</p><p><strong>Is There Something He Can Do?</strong>- Tommy knows he has trauma. Half the damn server knows this too. So why is it so hard for Phil to be a decent person and help him?</p><p><strong>I May Not Live To See Our Glory</strong>-Tubbo has become president, and Wilbur decides to wait before pressing the button. He doesn't know if that had been a good or a bad idea anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Extras:</p><p><b>Chapter 21: </b>Mini-comic: Platonic Compliments</p><p><b>Chapter 41:</b> The List (updated 11/7) </p><p><strong>Chapter 60</strong>: Update: Not a Chapter</p><p><strong>Chapter 71</strong>: Not a Chapter: Just Screaming</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My L'Manburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt has won the presidential campaign, but Tubbo was left behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesterday's election stream had me sobbing, and since I watched it all live from Tubbos P.O.V, I decided to write to cope with everything that happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sob tore itself from Tubbos chest as he watched Fundy burn down L’Manburgs flag. He couldn’t help but cry. He’d been with L’Manburg ever since its beginning. Ever since Wilbur and Tommy started the first revolution. And it hurt, having to watch his fox-hybrid friend, whom he once trusted with all his heart, burn down the flag that his own running mate in the elections made for all of them.  </p><p>As Fundys cackles traveled across the land, Tubbo fell to his knees, his hands clasped over his mouth. Schlatt couldn’t hear him cry over the flag, he could get in trouble. Tubbos mind wandered to Tommy. How was he? Tubbo prayed with all his heart that he was safe and that Wilbur was with him to keep him company.</p><p>Soon, the fire went out, and a new one began. With his tears dried and a sad smile on his face, Tubbo watched as Eret began to burn the platform, announcing that ‘It was not history, but tyranny!’</p><p>As weeks went by, Tubbo could feel himself slipping away from everyone. Sure, he got to talk to Tommy, but it was strictly to give information. They couldn’t be seen together in fear of death. Wilbur and Techno didn’t talk to him at all, and Eret would try to give him support, but he was constantly helping Nikki with the second revolution. Tubbo was alone, he didn’t even have his bees.</p><p>It wasn’t until three terms later that Tubbo was officially fed up. He couldn’t take any more of the anxiety that Schlatt and Quackity caused him, with them always looking over his shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself when he killed Schlatt, he just wanted to be free again. </p><p>As he tore off his suit from Schlatt, Tubbo grabbed his stitched up and freshly cleaned uniform from the ‘old days’ (it hurt to call them that, it was only three years ago), he could hear Quackity and Fundys outraged shouts as they came closer and closer. There was nothing left for him in Manburg. Fundy and Puns having destroyed the caravan years ago, and all the history that went along with it being left behind in the dirt. </p><p>So Tubbo ran. He didn’t stop until he physically collapsed, his legs no longer wanting to move. As he gasped for breath, a twig snapped to his left. Tubbo fully expected one of the Manburg residents to appear and kill him, putting him all the way back into that cursed nation. But it was Wilbur. Tubbo felt his heart stop as the taller man gave him a smile, picking him up gently. As Wilbur walked, Tubbo couldn’t help but bury himself into the brunette, his tears not falling yet.</p><p>He still didn’t know if Tommy was okay.</p><p>Soon, they arrived at a ravine. Wilbur climbed down with practiced ease, so this was probably where they’ve all been hiding out since they were cast out. Tubbo took a small gasp as he saw a whole city built into the wall of the large ravine, lanterns and torches scattered around with signs directing people where to go. </p><p>Wilbur set Tubbo down, giving him a tight hug before stepping away. Behind him stood his brothers, Eret and Tommy. He felt frozen as he made eye contact with Tommy, tears gathering in his eyes. “T-Tommy, I-”</p><p>He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Sobs began to spill from him as Eret, Techno and Wilbur joined in.</p><p>After they all calmed down, Tommy held Tubbos hand as Wilbur asked him if he’d be willing to help them win back their home.</p><p>Tubbo nodded, looking over to his brother, his Tommy. The one person that had stuck with him for years and had never once truly left his side (of his own choice that is, he didn’t blame Tommy for the past three years.) His eyebrows furrowed as a trained expression fell upon his face, making eye contact with his ‘new’ leader,</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes for my L’Manburg.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Little Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So we all know tubbo and dream have a very brotherly friendship, what if after the election, so where the SMP currently is, dream finds out tubbo is basically being held hostage by Schlatt, therefore he stages a rescue mission (possibly a killing spree Dream Vs George) to bring Tubbo back to Wilbur, Tommy, and techno, and just fluff with dream (and possibly sap) joining pogtopia.</p><p>( I ended up adding Eret into the mix because I love himm--)</p><p>Request #1 from Princess_Baek_x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two months since the beginning of the new war, and Dream was glad he decided to sit this one out. He and Sapnap had been walking around the Dream SMP when the election started, and they only had to hear the screams to know that something bad had happened. </p><p>Though in the midst of all the chaos, Dream was only able to see Tubbo, a boy he considered his little brother, in passing. Each time he caught a glance at the teen, he looked worse and worse. He no longer wore his L’Manburg uniform, it being replaced with a tailor-made suit that Schlatt had bought him. </p><p>It wasn’t until George let it slip that Tubbo was only a hostage that Dream began to get concerned. His little brother a hostage? Schlatt was corrupt, he knew that, but using a child as leverage in war was uncalled for. After that, Dream began to pick up the clues and hints. He began to notice the bruises that Tubbo held on his arms, and how his hair was unkempt in the not-so-nice kind of way that he liked it. </p><p>Eventually, Eret came to him with bad news. Tubbo was being kept in a single room now, barely being fed with the windows locked in every way possible. Dream was horrified and rightfully pissed. George hadn’t told him any of this. Dream asked Eret if he’d be willing to help him get Tubbo out of there, and Eret immediately agreed, showing him all the escape routes that he had found over the past few months. </p><p>It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually, Dream, Eret, and Sapnap were able to storm Manburg. Eret and Sapnap were able to keep Fundy and Quackity at bay, as Punz was off server. That left Dream to fight George and Schlatt. George charged at him first, Schlatt staying behind in case Dream made it through. The fight lasted longer than Dream wanted, the two of them arguing as they exchanged blows. Dream would only ask why George never told him about Tubbos living conditions, and George would reply with how it was none of his business. </p><p>When George was sent into respawn mode, Dream turned towards President JSchlatt, the man who has been keeping his little brother from him. The horned man cackled as he charged towards Dream, not unlike George. Schlatt told him that his right-hand man's life was none of his business and that he should go back to ‘kissing his boyfriends’</p><p>The fight was over as soon as it started, with Schlatt on the grass, Dream sword pointed to his throat. The last thing Schlatt heard was Dream saying that his little brother was his business. </p><p>Eret pointed to where Tubbo was being kept and Dream ran in that direction, stopping in front of a locked door that had ‘Tubbo’ crossed out sharply. Dream broke the door down and felt his heart stop when he saw Tubbo on the floor. As he knelt down, he gathered the shorter into his arms, his hands holding him tightly as Tubbos limp body began to twitch. </p><p>When Tubbo opened his eyes, he felt as though he could cry out of relief. It was Dream that had come for him. His thoughts felt muddled as he heard Dream call out to someone, the mask-wearing man picking him up hurriedly. Tubbo let out a soft wheeze as Dream began to run out of Manburg, the nation that had been hell to him. </p><p>They eventually arrived at Dreams home, the small organized place being perfect right now. Small meant safe. Dream meant safe, and Tubbo couldn’t ask for more as his eyes shut. </p><p>Tubbo stayed wth Dream and Eret for another few weeks, slowly eating more and more each day. When his weight was back to a more healthy standard, Dream decided to contact Wilbur. While the two of them had their differences in the past, he knew that he cared for Tommy and Tubbo too much for his own good. </p><p>As he told Wilbur of what he had found out and done in response to that information, Tubbo had decided to cling onto the green sweater that Dream loved wearing. He could hear Tubbo take deep breaths, most likely taking in the scent of Dream himself. </p><p>Dream pulled Tubbo closer as Wilbur agreed to make an alliance between Pogtopia (the new L’Manburg) and Dreams little team of three. Dream told Tubbo and Eret the news, the latter going to tell Sapnap not too much long after. </p><p>Then the day arrived, Tubbo was going to see Tommy again. He had burned the suit that Schlatt had given him weeks ago and traded it out for a green hoodie that Dream had lying about. It was big on him, but he found the large article of clothing more comforting than bothering. </p><p>It took almost two hours of walking for the four of them to arrive at Pogtopia, a city built into the walls of a large ravine. When that landed inside, Tubbo was tackled into a hug, his sight being covered by a mop of blond hair. Tubbo hugged Tommy as though his life depended on it, a few tears slipping through his dark lashes. </p><p>Wilbur and Dream discussed what would be happening now that Pogtopia had four new official members. </p><p>It was late when they were finally done talking, all of them eating dinner as the two leaders talked and talked. Tubbo had been cuddled up to Tommy the whole time, whispering to him about what had happened while he was still in Manburg. Tommy looked a lot like Dream when he told him. They both looked pissed, their bodies both tensed and relaxed at different times as thought ran through their heads.</p><p>Eventually, it was time for bed. Dream and Tubbo had the option of having separate rooms, as there were plenty, but they waved that idea off. Tubbo had become increasingly dependent on touch, and couldn’t sleep unless someone was touching him, making sure that he was grounded.</p><p>It was late into the night when Tubbo had awoken from a nightmare, his mind stuck back in the past, in Manburg. Schlatt’s booming voice was slowly replaced by Dreams soft words, the man's calloused fingers running through his hair as he held his brother as close as he could. </p><p>He wasn’t able to see everyone gathered outside their door, having been awoken by the brunettes scream, he was only able to see Dream and his bright green eyes. </p><p>When Tubbo felt himself falling asleep once more, he buried his face into the crook of Dreams neck, and Dream lay the two of them down onto the bed once more. After Tubbos breathing slowed down, Dream could hear Wilbur walk towards them as everyone else was sent to bed. Wilbur asked Dream why he was so soft towards Tubbo, and how he was confident in his way of calming the blue-eyed boy down. All Dream could do was smile at the Reble Leader as he continued to pet Tubbo hair. </p><p>“I know my little brother better than I know myself and I wouldn't have it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreaming Deep without Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reason dream didn’t attend the election, was that Schlatt had George betray dream and take him hostage, maybe they keep him asleep by constantly drugging him? Eg like weakness potions and poison potions. Schlatt reveals where they’re keeping dream to Tubbo (Dream’s in bad shape at this point), Tubbo in turn playing double agent and revealing this information to Wilbur, leading to a rescue mission, brothership Techno, Dream, Wilbur, hurt comfort with dream whump :)</p><p>Request #2 from Pricess_Baek_x</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for drugging (with potions)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo always hated meetings. They were boring, they kept him captive for hours, but they were always associated with war. Even this one, only weeks after Schlatt won the campaign, was about the war against the rebels. Now, Tubbo was a double-agent. He worked for Schlatt on the front but later went behind his back to tell Wilbur and Tommy all that he knows. </p><p>Tubbo tuned back into the meeting when Dream’s name was mentioned. He guessed that the others believed he was still spaced out as they talked about how George was continually drugging Dream with weakness and slowness potions, a poison being thrown into the mix once every week. It made Tubbos heart stop. He couldn’t wait to tell Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>Dream didn’t know where he was. He felt as though he were flying and falling at the same time, everything going too fast and slow making him feel sick. He could hear George above him and feared for the worst. The man he once considered his best friend had been keeping him under lock and key for who knows how long. </p><p>Dream wanted to scream as his color-blind friend began to force potions down his throat, but the sickly sweet taste of poison stopped after a loud bang sounded around the small cave Dream once considered his home. </p><p>He could hear George panicking as arrows were shot at him, none of them hitting the un-masked man. It felt like forever, the silence having consumed him after George was killed, and while he had once loved George with all his heart, he wished he wouldn’t respawn.</p><p>Though Dream couldn’t tense up when two pairs of hands began to pick him up, but he could recognize one voice. Tubbo. He was overjoyed at the thought of the small teen coming to save him. He knew that Tubbo was a double-agent, as Tubbo simply wasn’t one to follow Schlatt like George had told him. </p><p>It took what felt like years for Dream to open his eyes, and when he did Wilbur and Techno felt as though the weight of the world was gone off their shoulders. Dream obviously wasn’t fully in his own mind yet, but Wilbur went ahead and told Dream about how Tubbo told them where he was being kept, and even helped them kill George. </p><p>As Wilbur talked, Techno stayed silent. He eventually brought Dream into his arms, believing that the green-clad man would like some form of comforting touch. </p><p>It took weeks for the potions to all leave Dreams system, but the first thing that he asked for was a hug. It confused the two men before it seemed to click. His best friend basically betrayed him and kept him under so many potions he could have died without respawning. </p><p>They stayed cuddled up with each other the whole day, with Techno telling his usual jokes (though, they seemed to lean more towards Dreams sense of humor than his own) and Wilbur sang to the two of them when he could (the songs sounded new, almost like they were written for Dream while he was asleep)</p><p>Dream told the two of how he felt when he was under the potions, how he was seemingly floating endlessly. It scared Wilbur and Techno, neither having been under potion effects like that.</p><p>Later that night, Tubbo and Tommy walked into the room, looking more nervous than usual. Dream let out a small laugh as he extended one of his arms. The two teens dove (gently) into the taller man's arms, letting themselves relax.</p><p>The all sept together that night, and Dream finally felt like he had a family again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Damaged at What Cost?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just love when dream acts like a big brother to Tommy and Tubbo, great job on those three chapters! Could you do one where Dream frees l’manberg’s citizens. I know Niki, Eret, Tubbo, and others wanted to leave. Maybe dream could team with pogtopia? Also, one where Tommy, Wilbur, or Technoblade get caught and dream saves them!</p><p>Request #1 by ohmymi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An angsty Tommyinnit one-shot? In my book? It's more likely than you'd think--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a miscalculation. Wilbur had thought that today was one of Schlatt and Quackitys off days, leaving it open for Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy to enter Manburg and steal some resources. It was not, and the three of them found themselves in cells. The idea of being captured, tortured, and killed by the man he once looked up to haunted Tommy, and now it was coming true. </p><p>He couldn’t help but call out to his older brothers, but silence was all that he received from the two of them. Were they dead? Knocked out? Gagged? </p><p>Were they just ignoring him?</p><p>That last thought hurt his heart. Tommy shut his eyes as tight as he could in order to will away the tears that had gathered in them. As Tommy curled into a ball, footsteps started to come closer and closer until they stopped outside of his cell. The next thing Tommy knew was his world spinning as he was yanked up to his feet and dragged away. He couldn’t hear Wilbur or Techno, but Tommy still prayed to whatever god was out there that they were ok.</p><p>It felt like forever, being stuck in that chair. It could have been days, weeks, or even months before they started to give up. Schlatt wanted to know where Pogtopia was located, but Tommy could never find the right words, his mind shutting down and his mouth moving without a filter. Whatever words he said would reward him with a punch or kick, bruising his pale skin.</p><p>Quackity and George would always watch in the corner of his eyes, but Tommy never saw Tubbo once. It worried the blonde, his mind coming to the conclusion that his best friend was dead. As Schlatt continued to question and beat him, tears fell from light blue eyes. </p><p>When the horned man noticed, he froze and began to laugh nervously. Tubbo stopped, his own tears falling freely. Isn’t this what that devilish man wanted? Didn’t he want a broken Tommy? Isn’t that why Schlatt had him taken in the first place? But seeing Tommy's blank stare and nonstop tears crushed Tubbos heart. He knew what he had to do.</p><p>Tommy didn’t know how long he was in his head, but his world was clouded by green. Tommy’s head bounced as the green blob carried him, his breathing shallow as more tears seemed to fall. Why was he crying? Tommy couldn’t remember. Everything felt like a blur, every thought that surfaced being smothered by a new one until it all became a muddled mess. </p><p>When Tommy opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see Wilbur and Technos teary eyes in front of him. He could feel his older brothers begin to wrap themselves around him, a warm buzzing settling in his heart. He could hear the sob that fell from his lips, and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he grasped at his older brothers, desperately wanting to be closer to them. He didn’t want to be left alone again. He didn’t want Schlatt to find him again. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore.</p><p>Techno had eventually pulled the small blonde into his lap, Wilbur sitting next to him. They were both crying, telling him how he was so brave, and how proud they are of him. They told him of how Tubbo whispered to Dream of what was happening when he found out what Schlatt was really doing to Tommy (Schlatt had been lying to Tubbo to keep him quiet), and how Dream stormed into Pogtopia behind Tubbo with a half-dead Tommy, limp in his arms. </p><p>It had taken days for Tommy to even begin breathing right again, and even longer for him to open his eyes for even a second. Dream and Tubbo were going to be staying in Pogtopia, the two of them having enough of Schlatts’ dangerous ideas and schemes. </p><p>Tommy could feel himself slipping away again, a small whimper crawling from his throat. A deep chuckle came from Techno as he pulled the younger closer to him, planting a small kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>As Tommy buried his face into Technos chest, he could hear the beginnings of a song,</p><p>“I heard there was a special place, where men can go and emancipate…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everyone Needs a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is overworked, but his younger brothers decide to do something about that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forever since he had a full night’s rest. With going through the code to having to bail Sapnap and George out of their own deadly antics, Dream was too tired to function. But he continued to work. Who would get everything done if he took a break? Wilbur, Quackity, Schlatt, and Techno were all busy with war, Sapnap and George didn’t know the first thing about coding (well, George did, but he refused to do it unless it was for a challenge they were all doing). That left Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo, and Karl. Karl was usually with Sapnap, so he was out, but he didn’t know if the three teens knew about codes. </p><p>His unspoken question was answered in passing. Tubbo, Tommy, and Purpled had been talking about codes as Dream went to get George and Sapnap for lunch. Tubbo bragged about how great he was at coding, and how he was even able to hack Hypixel at one point without getting properly caught. </p><p>The three teens ended up catching Dream off guard not even three hours later. Dream could feel his eyes beginning to shut as he looked over the SMPs code, but he fought off sleep as best as he could. He didn’t hear Tommy mumble to Tubbo, or Purpled walking over to him to take away his screen. The next thing he knew, Tommy and Tubbo were supporting his body on both sides, chastising him for not sleeping sooner.</p><p>Dream tried to fight back, but when the two teens set him on his bed, the thought of sleep seemed more comforting than anything before. He couldn’t help but pull Tubbo into his arms, the brunette going along with it and curling up next to him. He could hear Tommy’s unusually quiet voice whisper something to Purpled before the two of them joined them in bed.</p><p>It felt crowded, but Dream felt safe. The blonde reached up to take off his smiling mask before tossing it to the side gently. He felt Tommy’s fingers begin to run through his wavy hair as sleep began to pull him into the darkness for the first time in forever. Purpled and Tommy’s hushed words flew over his head as he cuddled up to Tubbo, the small teen letting out a soft laugh before he began to rub Dreams back. Dream fell into sleeps hold as Tubbo began to hum softly.</p><p>Dream couldn’t ask for better brothers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's super short but I have class soon and I wanted to write some Dream fluff before it started T-T</p><p>I'll write more Dream centric fluff soon tho--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Formality and Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yayz! My request is that Tubbo finds out Schlatt is planning on inviting and tricking the Business Boys into joining 'Manburg', but Tubbo gets to them first and messages them to meet up with Tommy at Pogtopia? And they will probably join-</p><p>Request by Crystal_Blueooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sighed softly as he followed behind Schlatt. The man had been the president of ‘Manburg’ for almost a year now, and he announced that he would stay president until the rebellion had been wiped out entirely. It hurt the small teen’s heart as he watched L’Manburg become a distant memory, the history of the once great nation being locked away in the previous residents’ hearts. </p><p>Tubbo snapped out of his thoughts when Schlatt began talking to someone over comms. It sounded as though Quackity was on the other end, telling him about a group called the ‘Business Boys’, which was a group that Tommy was part of back on SMP Earth. </p><p>Tubbo listened closely as the two men talked about inviting the three other members of the group to fight against Tommy, and Tubbo felt destroyed. Tommy loved the Business Boys, and he would probably be heartbroken having to fight them. So Tubbo took his own initiative.</p><p>As an insider, Tubbo was able to contact anyone at any time, even if they were never part of the server. It was well past midnight when Tubbo messaged TimeDeo, one of the members of the Business Boys. Tubbo explained what Schlatt was planning, and how much these wars have been affecting his mental health.</p><p>Deo accepted the invitation that Tubbo sent not even five minutes later. </p><p>Soon, the day arrived. Schlatt had a smug look on his face as he watched Tommy and the other members of Pogtopia walk onto the Holy Lands. Tubbo shook softly next to the president, nervous about the outcome of today. Schlatt announced that he had invited the other members of the Business Boys, and Tommy's face brightened and fell in a matter of seconds. He could tell that Tommy was worried, he would have to fight his friends. It would hurt his heart more than the loss of L’Manburg. </p><p>Tubbo took a deep breath before he walked to stand next to Tommy, gaining confused looks from everyone. Tubbo explained that he knew when Schlatt and Quackity had been planning and told Deo what the horned man had been planning. It was then that a portal began to open, and three tall figures walked out of it.</p><p>Schlatt let out a shout of frustration as three new messages popped up in the chat.</p><p>LukeOrSomething joined the game<br/>
TimeDeo joined the game<br/>
Bitzel joined the game</p><p>Tommy felt overjoyed as the other three members of his group wrapped him in a hug, more of his family finally coming together. With Tubbo back on their side, and the Business Boys reunited, Tommy felt pure happiness fill his heart.</p><p>His family was home at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually had to hunt down the Wiki so that I could get the names right, it's been a while since I had to write/read anything about them--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Now You can't Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy got stuck in a wall, but Wilbur and Techno take it too far. Tubbo does something in return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got inspired by Wilbur's stream with Tommy getting stuck in the wall, so take some angst with some over-protective Tubbo-</p><p>TW for: mention of panic attacks and drowning</p><p>It's short due to working on other requests, but this was still fun to write!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo laughed softly as he listened to Tommy complain about being stuck in the wall, the blonde having trapped himself there with pistons and redstone blocks. It had been an accident, but Tommy had disclosed that he was ok and that it was free to joke about for a little bit. Tubbo went around the ravine, picking back up his observers and laughing at Tommys jokes.</p><p>Eventually, Tommy said that one last joke was okay before he wanted to be let out of his little trap. Wilbur didn’t understand that though. Wilbur and Techno continued to antagonize Tommy for almost twenty minutes past Tommy’s limit, not listening to his pleas to be let out. </p><p>He tried to bribe them and even threatened them with harsher words than usual. But they didn’t listen. It wasn’t until Tubbo physically pushed them out of the way and pulled Tommy out of the wall did they stop. Tommy was crying.</p><p>As Tubbo rocked Tommy back and forth, rubbing his back, he glared at the two adults. </p><p>Tubbo decided to pull a trick of his own after Tommy went to bed. You see, Tubbo is very protective over Tommy. To the point of doing whatever he could to get back at those who hurt him. Late that night, he knocked the two older men out with potions and dragged them to their own holes, effectively trapping them in the wall. </p><p>Tubbo waited until the two began to wake up and question him. They began to ask to be let out, sounding a lot like Tommy earlier that day. Tubbo frowned as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on, walking over to them. A cruel smiled crossed his lips as he bent down to their eye level. He told them of how they hurt Tommy, and how this was the only way they would be forgiven by the two teens. </p><p>They began to beg more hurriedly, just like Tommy, when Tubbo began to walk away. Tubbo laughed as he pulled a lever on the wall, releasing a few buckets of water that he had set up earlier. The last thing that Tubbo said to the two as he walked away was,</p><p>“Now you can’t breathe~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there are any other TW you'd like me to add, please let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Brothers in Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May I request a scenario with Purpled learning about what happened with L'manberg[now manberg-] and deciding to finally become a part of the war to help his brothers....?</p><p>Request by Crystal_Blueooo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud crashing of bombs sounded from outside Purpled’s UFO. The noises scared the young man, they reminded him of the revolution from not even a month earlier. Purpled didn’t know why this war had started, just that Schlatt was doing things that other people didn’t agree with. </p><p>Curling up in his lilac blankets, a stuttered sigh left Purpled as a tear fell down his cheek. He missed his brothers. Purpled hadn’t seen Tommy and Tubbo in months, the younger two having been involved in both wars. It hurt, having to watch Tubbo call out to a still, unbreathing Tommy as they waited for him to respawn, having to watch Tommy hold a bleeding out Tubbo, begging him to stay awake before the brunette inevitably died. It hurt. </p><p>But he didn’t know how they were faring in this war. He messaged Dream. While some others were on wavy terms with the owner, Purpled and Dream still kept in contact with each other. As the two talked, Purpled almost forgot what he was going to ask, getting lost in a welcomed distraction from the loud noises below his home. </p><p>Before Dream left, Purpled remembered his question and asked it as quickly as he could. He couldn’t tell if Dream was still there or if he was just silent, but the man eventually answered. </p><p>It took five minutes for Purpled to find Tubbo. The blonde's heart began to ache when he saw his brother. Tubbo was no longer in his L’Manburg uniform but instead was wearing a suit. He looked skinnier than what was healthy for someone his age, and that hurt. Purpled didn’t waste any time charging towards the younger and pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>Tubbo had frozen, and Purpled almost started crying. Tubbo shakily wrapped his arms around the taller, burying his face in his purple hoodie. Purpled pet Tubbos hair as he began to cry, a few tears falling from his own eyes. Then He walked up to them.</p><p>Schlatt demanded that Tubbo get back to work, but with how weak his brother looked, Purpled simply told him to fuck off. The horned man stuttered in his steps before he glared at Purpled. Schlatt tried to grab at Tubbo, but the teen pulled him behind his back, shielding Tubbo from Schlatt's burning glare. </p><p>The two argued for almost an hour before Purpled stabbed Schlatt, telling him to fuck off once more. When the man disappeared, Purpled turned around and asked Tubbo where Tommy was. When he was told coordinates, he picked his brother up and began to run in that direction. He didn’t mind Tubbo crying into his sweater once again, and instead told him about how Tubbo was strong, and he was brave for staying with Schlatt for so long (even if it wasn’t his choice).</p><p>When the two of them arrived, Tommy and Wilbur had been at the front. Purpled explained what had happened, and that Dream had told him about how this war started. Wilbur asked if Purpled wanted to stay with them in Pogtopia and he agreed without question. He didn’t want to leave his brothers alone again. </p><p>That night, Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled were all sharing a room. They had crafted two more beds and pushed all three of them together to make more room. Tubbo, now wearing a green hoodie (gifted from Dream), was telling them little stories of the few good things that happened in Manburg. They were interesting, but both blondes didn’t miss the small flinches that the brunette gave at different parts of different stories. They were always at parts that mentioned Schlatt and George. </p><p>When they were finally ready for bed, Purpled lay in the middle bed and happily let the other two bury themselves into his sides. They all fell asleep to words of love and care, Purpled being the last to slip off.</p><p>Before he did, though, he placed a soft kiss on the top of their heads, whispering that he loved them.</p><p> He fell asleep with his brothers, and he honestly couldn’t ask for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am happy to give you all a Purpled-centric one-shot! I really love him and I honestly don't see enough of him in fics--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Captains Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo has always looked up to the Captain, even in the darkest hours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter, but this time based around the 'famous' Among Us moment between Tubbo and the Captain!</p><p> </p><p>TW for Stabbing/murder and minor character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had always looked up to The CaptainSparklez, the man having affected the teen’s life more than a lot of other people. So, as everyone did their tasks, Tubbo followed his idol. Captain didn’t seem to have anything against the teen following him around, but he did seem nervous whenever Tubbo passed other people. </p><p>Tubbo made small talk with the Captain as he worked on wires in Electrical, the Captain putting in little quips and jokes whenever he could. They left after Tubbo was finished, the two of them walking to Med Bay to begin their rounds about the space-ship. No bodies were found as the Reactor began to have a meltdown. Tubbo began to wonder, if the Reactor was a person, what would cause them to have a meltdown? A breakup? Stress? Overworking?</p><p>Tubbo snapped out of his mind wandering as the Captain began to walk out of the Reactor area, Jack Manifold in tow. The three of them walked to Electrical, Jack working on some wires as Tubbo and the Captain watched from the side. </p><p>As Tubbo shuffled, the Captain made an unexpected move. Pulling out a knife, the Captain stabbed through Jack’s suit, penetrating his heart. Tubbo let out a soft gasp as the Captain began to run away from the scene, leaving Tubbo to watch one of his friends bleed out in front o him. He didn’t notice he hit the report button. </p><p>With a nervous laugh and a death stare from the Captian on the other end of the room, Tubbo started the meeting with the words, </p><p>“Well, it can’t be the Captain.”</p><p>Shock was evident on the Captain's face as Tubbo began to defend him. In reality, Tubbo didn't want to lose someone else he considered his friend, even if they were the impostor. Watching Jack die in front of him had evidently put him in a state of shock, and many could see that, so the Captain decided to stay with the teen. Tears fell down his face as Tubbo leaned against the Captain, still trying to process what had happened. The Captain began trying to defend himself, but Tubbo simply told him that it wasn't his fault. The Captain knew it was though. He had killed one of Tubbos friends right in front of him. he had killed right in front of one of the most sensitive people. </p><p>Regret had pinned itself inside the Captain's heart as he held Tubbo close to his chest, letting the younger cry his heart out.</p><p>When Tubbo had finished crying, the Captain asked why Tubbo had defended him at the meeting. Tubbo simply responded, </p><p>"I was just following the Captians orders, sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanna see one where like dream was minding his own business but then got attacked by Schlatt and some others and got badly injured to the point he couldn't escape when techno jumps in to help and then he passes out due to pain and woke up to tommy and wilber watching him and stuff. I dont know but you are a extremely good writer.</p><p>Request by Cory Grayson</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is some Dream angst with some brotherly comfort at the end--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had made it clear he did not want to be part of this war. He didn’t want to be a villain again. He didn’t want to be seen as a monster anymore. Schlatt didn’t seem to get that message, though.</p><p>Dream had been walking towards Church Prime when he had been ambushed. Schlatt and George had jumped out of the bushes, fully armed and with deadly intents. Dream didn’t have any time to react before a Netherite sword embedded itself into his side. Dream let out a scream of pain as he was knocked to the floor, Schlatt and George continuing to beat him with swords and arrows. It felt like forever before they stopped. But they didn’t stop on their own. Techno had come to his rescue.</p><p>Techno easily took the two men down, shouting at them to leave Dream out of the war that they were all fighting. Telling them to respect the man's neutrality. Telling them to respect Dream in general. That was the last Dream heard before darkness took hold of his mind, and consciousness slipped away from him.</p><p>When Dream woke up, his head felt as though it were going to kill him. His side wasn’t faring much better. Dream slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that only made his head pound harder against his skull. He heard a muffled voice say something before the light began to die down. </p><p>The next time Dream opened his eyes, he saw Tommy and Wilbur standing over him, both looking worried for the tall blonde. Dream opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy shook his head, reaching over to give the man a healing potion. Dream was grateful for some relief from the pain in his head and side, letting out a sigh as he began to relax in the small bed. </p><p>It was then that Dream began to examine his surroundings. He saw that the walls were of smooth stone, cobble, and basalt, a few redstone blocks scattered every few blocks. Dream's eyes eventually landed on Tommy. Tommy looked almost dead on his feet, filling Dream with a sense of concern. He stretched out his hand towards the smaller blonde, catching the attention of both men in the room. </p><p>Wilbur had a small smile on his face as he nudged Tommy towards Dream. Tommy seemed to get the message as he climbed into the small bed, avoiding the areas where Dream was still healing. Dream let out a sigh as he buried his nose in Tommy’s hair, taking a deep breath as the smaller began to relax in his arms. </p><p>Wilbur pulled up a second bed to place next to them and stretched himself over it, allowing both Wilbur and Dream to create a protective shield of sorts around Tommy. As the three of them fell asleep, both Dream and Tommy felt relaxed.</p><p>When Techno arrived back to Pogtopia, a small laugh rumbled from his chest as he watched the three sleep soundly. After he stripped off his armor and washed himself up slightly, Techno crawled into bed with his brothers + a friend. </p><p>The four of them slept soundly till the sun came up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Trees Have Eyes, Didn't You Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can I ask for some Angst?<br/>Like, Dream is having panic attacks and not telling anyone. Until techno o Wilbur notice it?<br/>(I think they all would be brothers)<br/>Maybe they become protective of what can trigger it?</p><p> </p><p>(Srry, english is not my firs language xD)</p><p>Request by Aaron</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somemore Dream-centric angst! This time with phobias!!</p><p>TW for Panic Attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deram never liked the forest. No one knew why though. He always avoided them unless someone he knew was strong was by his side, preferably with a weapon. Eventually, Wilbur and Techno found out why.</p><p>It had been a rather normal day on the Dream SMP, the sun was warm and the trees provided much-appreciated shade. Most of the members decided to take the day off, putting down tools and blocks to take a break and spend time with each other. Though, no one could find the owner, Dream.</p><p>The thing is, Dream got lost in the forest. The one place that he feared more than death itself. The trees surrounding him seemed to glare at his back as Dream walked through the dense forest. He could feel the panic begin to rise in the back of his throat, tears beginning to sting his eyes. But he kept walking., keeping his eyes forward and his gaze sharp. </p><p>Then a stick snapped, breaking Dream concentration. The fear that he had been burying had come back full force. Dream fell to his knees, a hand clutching at his chest as tears began to run down his cheeks. Dream tore off his mask, breaths coming in gasps. Dreams thought began to become muddled as panic and fear swirled around in his head.</p><p>Dream sobbed loudly before clapping his other hand over his mouth, desperate to quiet his cries. As he cried, he couldn’t help the panic that continued to flow through him. His body shook as he twisted his head from side to side, his eyes darting through the trees. With his heart in his ears, Dream couldn’t hear Wilbur and Techno call out to him. </p><p>Dream let out a scream when a hand was placed on his shoulder, his heart fluttering with more panic as he scrambled back. It took what felt like hours before he began to calm down, a deep voice making its way through the river of his own panicked thoughts. As his mind began to clear, he heard the voice ask to touch his arm. More tears fell as Dream launched himself into the deep voices arms, desperate for touch. </p><p>The voice continued talking, the vibrations helping ground Dream. As Dream’s mind began to clear more and more, he recognized the voice as Techno. Dreams breathing stuttered as another sob tore itself from him. He buried his face into the pink-haired man’s chest, tears falling faster in the presence of his friend. A second hand began to rub Dreams back, and he could hear Wilbur begin to sing softly, the words and melody creating a lullaby.</p><p>It took a little while for Dream to stop crying, but Wilbur and Techno were patient with him. Techno eventually stood up, carrying Dream in his arms bridal style. Wilbur followed beside Techno as he walked out of the forest, heading straight to Dreams house. </p><p>When they arrived, Wilbur asked Dream if he wanted to talk about what happened. Dream was silent for a moment before he began to explain what had caused his panic attack. He told them of how he has hylophobia, which is an irrational fear of wooded areas. He couldn’t help but panic, especially when alone. He never told anyone due to being bullied ad ridiculed whenever he told others in the past.</p><p>Wilbur and Techno understood what Dream was trying to say, even through all the stutters and pauses. They told Dream how they were happy that he told them, and that they would do their best to look out for him. Wilbur even offered to gather materials in the woods for him from now on if Dream needed anything. </p><p>When Techno and Wilbur were about to leave, Dream took hold of the sleeves of their shirts, pulling them into a tight hug. He asked if they would stay the night with him, as he didn’t want to be alone right now. </p><p>The two olders laughed softly before they wrapped themselves around Dream, giving him small kisses on his head and making sure he knew he was loved and cared for.</p><p>Dream had never felt safer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idea: Bad gets caught up in the war and gets injured/kidnapped/anything bad. Maybe the Dream Team, Techno, Tubbo, or Eret help?</p><p>Request by TheSeaWriter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little short, but I have seen little to no interaction between Techno and Bad so I took it upon myself to make it!</p><p>TW for stabbing, minor character death, major character death (temporary)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad couldn’t believe what just happened. Bad had just watched as Sapnap and George bribed Skeppy into joining the war, breaking the promise that the two of them held to stay neutral. It hurt, having to watch Skeppy walk away from him. His leg hurt where Skeppy had kicked him when Bad tried holding his diamond friend back. His heart hurt where Georges arrow pierced through his chest. As thoughts faded away, all Bad could think of was how hurt he was.</p><p>When Bad awoke, he was in his bed. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of the blankets, so he lay there. It took almost two hours for him to leave his bed, but then again he didn’t have a choice. There was a knocking at his door.</p><p>Bad felt a small glimmer of hope that it could be Skeppy, coming home after realizing that he made a mistake. That Skeppy was there so that they could hug each other again and fall asleep in each other's arms. But it wasn’t. Instead, there stood Schlatt. Bad didn’t know the man very well, only that he was apparently the president.</p><p>Schlatt didn’t waste any time, quickly sheathing his sword into Bad’s stomach. Bad let out a cry as he fell to the floor, his wound bleeding profusely. Tears fell as Bad begged for help, but no one came as Schlatt turned his back on him and began to walk away. Then he collapsed, and arrow embedded into his skull.</p><p>Bad choked on some of his blood as he watched Schlatt disappear. Then Techno appeared. Hope filled Bad once more as he began to reach out to the other. Techno let out a startled noise as he rushed over to the demon, beginning to put pressure on Bad’s wound. </p><p>They both knew he wouldn’t make it. </p><p>Techno was at his side when Bad respawned in his bed. Even though they barely knew each other, Techno stayed by Bad’s side, making sure he ate some food and drank some water. Techno eventually asked if he could stay with Bad for the time being, as he didn’t have a proper base yet. Bad agreed, giving Techno Skeppys old room. </p><p>Bad was happy to have a roommate again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You're Never Ever Ever Gettin' Rid of Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tommy is the clingy one, and Tubbo is perfectly okay with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Tubbo were never not seen together, the two were practically joined at the hip. People called Tubbo clingy, but they never saw Tommy in private. Constantly asking for hugs, always holding Tubbos hand, always wanting to stay within three feet of him, the two teens knew that Tommy was the clingy one.</p><p>They never told anyone this though, since it embarrassed Tommy a little. It’s not like the blonde could help it, as Tubbo was almost like a space heater. Tommy always felt better after hugging Tubbo. </p><p>School had finally ended though, and Tommy was at last able to see Tubbo in person again. All of his Minecraft friends who lived in the UK would all be meeting up near Tommy’s house. When Tommy arrived at the meeting area, he was happy to see Wilbur and Scott. As they talked, he didn’t see Tubbo walk up next to him until he turned to grab a drink. </p><p>When he made eye contact with him, Tommy let out a happy screech before he launched himself into Tubbos open arms. The two laughed as Tubbo spun them around, Tommy’s legs lifting off the floor. The rest of them watched on in surprise, honestly thinking their reactions would have been switched around. </p><p>Tubbo kept Tommy wrapped up in his arms as the two of them continued to giggle, whispering how much they missed each other. Tommy bent down slightly to bury his face in the crook of Tubbo neck, blowing raspberries making Tubbo burst out laughing. </p><p>As they pulled away from one another, they decided to walk away from the group, Tommy grabbing hold of Tubbos hand as though was perfectly normal. Wilbur and the others were confused as they called out to the two teens. Tubbo and Tommy turned around, looking back at all of them. They asked what had just happened, and Tubbo just laughed looking over at Tommy who began blushing. </p><p>“You all only ever assumed I was the clingy one, right?” Tubo said through laughter.</p><p>Tommy pouted before he turned towards Tubbo again, pushing him with a playful look in his eyes. </p><p>“Yea, and you’re never ever ever gettin' rid of me, you dumbass.”</p><p>Tubbo began chasing Tommy around the park, their laughter ringing through the trees. Tommy was okay with being clingy in public as he tackled his brother, the two of them laying in the sun happily out of breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's some fluff before I try my best to shatter your hearts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. All I Wanted Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi hi! i found this little gem in attempts to poke my heart with a little bit of angst. i was wondering if you could do an angst one from recent events?<br/>some hurt!tubbo (maybe he's incredibly sick and prolly gonna go poof forever pft) and some very sad big brother!dream, purpled, wilbur, eret and tommy? some familial comfort after tubbo kinda goes poof would be nice, and maybe slight ghost!tubbo saying his final goodbye to his bros- yknow, casual angst :v<br/>if this passes any boundaries just say so! its okii, thank you!</p><p>Request by cfibndobtrdtho</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for major character death, sickness, and guilt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo winced softly as he walked next to George and Quackity, the two men holding him in the middle to ensure he would not try to escape again. The small teen felt as though he could pass out right now, his legs shaking under his own weight. It took all of his concentration to stay upright, so Tubbo didn’t notice Wilbur and Tommy up ahead.</p><p>A whimper left Tubbo as Wilbur took him into his arms, the taller voicing his worries as he and Tommy began to run back to their home. Trees passed in a blur as consciousness slipped away from Tubbo, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. </p><p>Tubbos eyes opened as sounds began to swirl around him. A small squeak left Tubbo as he tried to say something, catching the attention of the others in the room. Tommy was by his side in seconds, worried blue eyes looking over Tubbos frail frame. Tubbo reached out a hand towards Tommy, that picture of Tommy not clicking in his own mind.</p><p>Tommy grabs Tubbos hand, bringing it close to his chest. Tubbo could feel the vibrations of Tommy talking, but none of the words he said seemed to make sense. Tommy must have noticed, as his lips stopped moving as tears began to fall. Tubbo took in a ragged breath, and he felt the sobs that Tommy began to let out. </p><p>Large tears fell from Tommy’s eyes as he pulled Tubbo close to his chest, rocking the small teen back and forth. A small smile began to play on Tubbos lips as he shakily lifted a hand, running his fingers through Tommy’s soft blonde hair. Tommy froze before leaning into Tubbos hand, allowing the teen to wipe his tears away as best as he could.</p><p>Tubbo could feel his strength begin to leave him. He could feel his body dying. Tubbo was worried about Tommy. Would he be okay after Tubbo died? How would he fare years later? Would he believe that Tubbo was gone forever? Respawns had been turned off two years ago, and no one had died since. It meant that Tubbo would be the first. </p><p>Tommy went quiet as Tubbo began his attempts to speak again, but Tubbo wasn’t able to say much. Tommy knew that Tubbos time was almost up, and it killed his heart. Why did his brother have to die? Why Tubbo? Why not someone else? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Tubbo died. But he would have to. </p><p>Tommy listened as Tubbo began to whisper, his voice barely working as his lips moved slowly. Then Tubbos time came, the life being drained from his eyes was evident, but Tubbo was able to give his last words before his final breath. </p><p>“I love you, Tommy.”</p><p>The silence was smothering after Tubbos last breath left him. Tubbos hand falling from Tommy’s head, limp. Then Tommy screamed. It was heartbreaking to watch, and Wilbur and Techno had to turn around to give Tommy privacy in his grief. Tommy begged Tubbo to wake up, to come back to him. He didn’t want to lose his other half.</p><p>Tommy could feel a hole in his heart, and he leaned against Wilbur. Tubbo had died almost a year ago, and his heart still hurt. The funeral for his brother had been only days after he passed, and George told them of how he had died. It was from sickness. Something completely curable. But Schlatt hadn’t wanted that. Schlatt had been banned from the server immediately after it was admitted.</p><p>It didn’t change the fact that Tubbo was gone. Tommy blamed himself for the death of the brunette, believing that he could have saved him if he had been faster. If he had been better. Wilbur and everyone else tried to convince him that it really wasn’t Tommys fault, but he couldn’t accept it.</p><p>Dream understood though. When Wilbur wasn’t able to be with him, Dream was by his side. Dream was with him now, actually. Tommy hadn’t noticed when Wilbur’s thin frame was replaced by Dreams bulkier one, a green-sleeved arm around the shoulder of the small blonde. </p><p>The sun eventually set, and Dream walked Tommy back to his home. As Tommy curled up into bed, he felt… safe. As though something had settled. His heart still hurt, he could feel that, but it felt lighter somehow. Tommy fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking back to happier times. Thinking of Tubbo and his smile, remembering them laughing as they ran through fields of flowers as bees flew gently around them.</p><p>Tubbo watched with a smile, phantom tears falling down his cheeks as he ran his hands thought Tommy’s hair. It hurt, not being able to talk to Tommy, but he did his best by leaving little reminders scattered around his home. Poppies in his garden that always came back, bees would constantly buzz quietly outside of the windows, old notes that Tubbo had written before Schlatt came around now lay on top of books and small tables. Tubbo made sure that one of his plushes lay atop a pillow. </p><p>Tubbo may be a ghost, but he would never leave Tommy’s side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I totally did not tear up while writing this--</p><p>And listening to Tubbo and Tommy have fun together while writing about one of them dying is v strange</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Soft Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello! thank you for the fluff !!! if you wouldn't mind i.. um cat dream.... i just really like cat dream..... ok bye! (you dont have to do it its just a suggestion)</p><p>Request by k3yboaRdSMaCK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream laughed softly as Tubbo tried to crawl over him. Tubbo and Tommy had asked if they could spend a few nights at Dreams since the three of them hadn’t hung out since before the war started. The two teens knew of Dreams little secret too, so he didn’t have to wear his uniform. Dreams ears twitched at the sound of Tommys charging footsteps. He didn’t have enough time to dodge before Toomy took the taller blonde to the ground, wrapping his arms and legs around Dream like a koala. Tubbo let out a bark of laughter as he made his way over to the duo.</p><p>Dream wheezed as they began to tickle him, Tommy using all his strength to hold the cat man down. They tired themselves out more and more with small adventures into the forest, Dreams light greens eyes leading the way as they chased fireflies through flower forests under the moonlight, and with short fishing trips that led to all three of them getting soaked to the bone, much to Dreams displeasure. </p><p>When the three of them settled down to go to bed on the last day, Tommy and Tubbo ‘snuck’ into Dreams bed, the cat happily moving over to let them under the sheets. Dream relaxed as Tubbo began to pet his head gently, scratching behind his ears every now and then. Tommy had curled up into Dreams side, soft breaths with the occasional snore indicating that he had fallen asleep. Dreams tail swished softly over the edge of the bed, and his eyes closed. </p><p>“What’s your favorite color, Dream?” Tubbo whispered. </p><p>Dream smiled as he looked up to his little brother. Tubbo, who had been braiding the wavy strands of Dreams hair, looked down into the man's bright green eyes. “I like olive green. What’s your favorite food?”</p><p>Tubbo began to grin as they asked each other silly questions they already knew the answers to. They could see the other begin to fall asleep, Dream smiling as Tubbo nodded off and Tubbo giggling when Dreams eyes slipped closed before opening again. </p><p>“Dream, do you… do you love us?”</p><p>Dreams ears perked up as his tail stopped swinging tiredly. Dream looked into Tubbos tired eyes, the blue depths looking more tired than ever, not at all how a teen should look. A small frown crossed Dream's face as his ears lay flat on his head, bringing a hand up to Tubbo cheek. </p><p>“Of course I love you guys, Tubbo, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Tubbo looked away, tears gathering in his eyes. Tommy awoke to Tubbo sniffling as Dream tried to comfort him quietly. As he sat up, he pulled Tubbo to his chest, pressing tired kisses all over his face. Weepy laughs left Tubbo as Dream began to join in, blowing raspberries into Tubbos stomach. Tommy asked what had brought Tubbos tears on, and Tubbo spilled everything. Dream felt distraught when he learned of how the war brought more negative effects than positive to Tubbo, and Tommy felt the same. </p><p>Tommy somehow ended up in the middle of the cuddle pile, with Dream on his left and Tubbo on his right. Both were curled up comfortably, and Tubbo had already fallen asleep. Dream was still awake though, tail thrashing as he stared off into space. Tommy placed his hand on top of Dreams head, scratching behind his ears gently. Said cat's eyes began to flutter closed, a rumbling purr resonating from his chest. </p><p>Tommy smiled tiredly as he looked at his older brothers, relaxing into the plush bed as a silly little song began to play in his head.</p><p>As he fell asleep, Tommy began to mumble along to the words. </p><p>“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…”</p><p>It was a peaceful night, and the three of them slept soundly. Dreams purring calming Tubbo and Tommy, even as the sun slowly began to rise. If Wilbur and George ever went looking for the three of them, they never said anything about the pictures they took to coo over their youngers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's short, but I might expand on this specific AU with another request--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sick Duckie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you do some Quackity sick fic fluff?</p><p>Request by Cyncyn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity had been feeling down for the past few days, feeling much too hot under his suit. Soft pants left Quackity as he stumbled into Manburg, the wall-less nation looking closed in somehow. He heard someone call out to him before his feet fell out from underneath him. Tubbo appeared above Quckitys head, blocking the burning light of the sun. </p><p>Quackitys head was swimming as Tubbo shouted something above him, Schlatt appearing soon after. Schlatt said something to Tubbo before he gathered the faint vice president into his arms, carrying him to the house that they shared. It was small, but it was homey. </p><p>Tubbo had arrived before the other two, and he began setting up a bed for Quackity and gathered up supplies to help heal the man. Schlatt eventually walked in and set the sick man on the bed, stripping him of his suit jacket and tie. As Schlatt continued to undress Quackity, Tubbo walked in with healing potions and water. </p><p>Schlatt watched with a concerned gaze as Tubbo placed a wet cloth on Quackitys forehead. Sweat was slipping from the man’s temple, his eyebrows furrowed as his breaths became more and more shallow.</p><p>“Will he be okay?”</p><p>The question caught Tubbo off guard, looking to his horned president. Tubbo smiled sadly before he nodded. “I used to take care of Purpled and Tommy whenever they got sick. I’m sure that Big Q will be okay.”</p><p>Schlatt nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Quackity as Tubbo continued setting him up. When Tubbo finished he sat down heavily on a chest near the door. Schlatt looked towards the teen, taking note of how he looked more worn out than usual, not at all like the boy he knew before. Schlatt stood from his spot next to Quackity and moved to stand next to Tubbo. </p><p>Tubbo leaned against Schlatt’s stomach as the taller wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The two stayed like that for a while, Tubbo telling Schlatt of his worries and Schlatt giving his input and advice on the matters. They were interrupted by sleepy mumbles coming from Quackity. </p><p>Quackity didn’t know what was going on, his feverish mind not registering that he was inside. As he raised a hand to the ceiling, it was caught by a blurry looking Schlatt. Quackity giggled as the image of his friend transformed into a strange goat, the words that Schlatt was saying turning into little beeps from a telephone. </p><p>Tubbo appeared in his line of sight with a pink liquid. Qauckity knew the word to describe what it was, but it didn’t want to come to him for whatever reason. Quackity pouted as Tubbo tried to have him drink the pink blob, but his lips stayed tightly shut as he shook his head. Quackity whined as his world swam once more, Tubbo and Schlatt somehow switching sides. </p><p>Schlatt had the blob now, and Quackity happily took it, receiving startled laughter from the other two people in the room.</p><p>“I somehow knew he would only take it from you…” Tubbo trailed off, sending a fond expression towards Schlatt.</p><p>Schlatt chuckled with a small nod as Quackity pulled him into bed with him, mumbling something about a ‘warm five-headed goat with pink powers’.</p><p>As Schlatt settled into bed with the sick man, Tubbo began to walk out of the room. He was stopped by Schlatt calling out to him though. When Tubbo turned back towards the two men, Schlatt had a tired grin on his face as he held out a hand towards the brunette, motioning him closer. </p><p>When Tubbo was next to him, Schlatt pulled Tubo on top of him, letting out a slight wheeze as Tubbo wrapped himself tightly around the taller man. Tubbo broke the silence after a few moments.</p><p>“Why did you call me back? I thought you’d want to be alone with this kinda thing…”</p><p>Schlatt shook his head, using his free hand to run his fingers through Tubbos fluffy hair, gently working through some of the knots that accumulated throughout the day. “You’re my right-hand man, Tubbo. You have the right to be here too. I think that you don’t realize just how much Quackity and I care for you, even if we don’t show it in public. The two of us love you like our little brother, Tubbo, and we have for a long time.”</p><p>If Tubbo began crying, Schatt didn’t mention it. When Quackity woke up, noticeably less feverish, Tubbo and Schlatt welcomed him with warm smiles. The three of them spoke softly, talking about silly topics that held no real importance. Tubbo was the first to fall asleep. </p><p>Qauckity let out a tired laugh when he noticed Tubbos soft, even breaths. Tubbos eyes were closed and Schlatt lay his hand on top of the small boy’s head. Quackity and Schlatt placed small kisses on top of his head. </p><p>Schlatt was the next to fall asleep, his chest rising and falling gently. Quackity placed a small kiss on the man cheek before making himself comfortable. Quackitys eyes fluttered shut as he mumbled a small thank you to the two, happy that it was the two of them taking care of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first actual sick fic!!</p><p>Uhhh, question tho-- I've been doing some art based around a few of these one-shots, should I try posting them with the chapters or separately on my Insta?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. My Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Tommy go on a brotherly hunting trip!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for murder, character death, blood, descriptions of death</p><p>Inspired by @/garchieperson's animatic on TikTok!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was chaos. Wilbur was dead, Phil was missing, and Tubbo was still under Schlatts control. Techno and Tommy had no one to hold them back.</p><p>It was late at night when Schlatt and Quackity decided to take a walk. With no armor or weapons, they walked slowly across the Prime Path, chatting about random topics that led to political talk. Neither of them noticed the two figures in front of them.</p><p>It wasn’t until George and Punz called out to them did they stop, staring at the two soldiers in front of them. Tommy and Techno wore no armor, each holding an axe that glowed with enchantments.</p><p>“Hello Tommyinnit, Technoblade. How are you two on this fine night?” You could barely hear the waver of fear in Schlatt’s voice.</p><p>Tommy began to grin as he walked slowly towards the four. “My axe is my buddy,” Tommy lifted his netherite axe, the one that had been gifted to him by Dream himself. “I never leave without him.”</p><p>Techno walked next to Tommy after the blonde stopped walking. The four members of Manburg tensed as they both raised their axes menacingly, bloodthirsty eyes staring straight through all of them.</p><p>“Me and my axe will leave your neck a bloody fountain.” Techno teased. With one step, Quackitys heart stopped as George called for everyone to run. It only took three swings for Techno to take down Quackity.</p><p>Punz was next, only taking one hit from Tommy’s axe before he fell. Crazed laughter rang out behind George and Schlatt, the two of them running as fast as they could to Manburg. They didn’t make it. The wind was knocked out of George as Technos axe was thrown into his back. A scream tore itself from George as it was ripped out and shoved back in. It only took two.</p><p>Schlatt didn’t want to die, but he knew he wouldn’t make it. He shivered at the sound of Georges’s scream of pain. He could hear Techno say ‘swing, swing, swing’ with every hit he gave his color-blind comrade. A tear fell down his cheek as he reached a dead end. How did this happen? He was sure he was running the right way.</p><p>Schlatt froze as he heard Tommy’s footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw a blood-stained smile on the blonde’s face. “H-Hi Tommy-y…”</p><p>Tommy’s smile grew. “Murdering, murdering, murdering fun~”</p><p>Then Tommy charged. The last words that Schlatt heard were ‘chop, chop, chop!’ as Tommy began to swing at him. Tommy panted softly as Schlatts blood ran down his arms, staining his shirt a deep crimson. Techno walked up behind him, his own axe stained with fresh blood, still dripping lazily from a fresh kill.</p><p>Techno placed an arm around Tommy’s shoulders as they began to walk back towards Pogtopia. Neither of them regretted what they had done, cleaning up slowly as their thoughts slowly cleared. After all, everybody dies, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Encore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo has had enough of Tommy's bullshit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh TW for murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had gone too far. Tubbo had only been looking at some flowers when the blonde had come up from behind him. Tommy kicked him into the dirt with a cruel laugh, mocking Tubbo as if they hadn’t known each other for years. Tubbo growled, lips pulling back to bare his teeth as he stood up and pulled Tommy close to his face by the collar of his shirt. “Cross my heart and hope to die that you’d never cross my FUCKING mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo threw Tommy to the ground. “Do you know what your little lies do? You know what I had to <em> fight </em>through.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scrambled back as Tubbo walked closer to him. “C-Come on now, Tubbo! I’m st-still your friend… righ-” Tommy was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that you say is <em>mildly </em>true,” Tubbo growled. “Spit <em>deceit </em>through shifty smiles. Two faces you’ve had for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook as he was backed into a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You act like such a <em> fucking child</em>. Who are you now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo brought his sword out and pointed it at Tommy’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hostile to <em>me</em>. I’m feeling homicidal!” Tubbos eyes lit up, a grin beginning to play at his lips. “You <em> better run and try to hide </em>~”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stood up and took off, hoping to get as much distance between him and Tubbo. <em> What had he done? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I was living in denial through all this time you had me <em>riled </em>up. All the<em> shit </em>has<em> finally piled up</em>!” Tommy could hear Tubbo getting closer, a tear fell from his eye.  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s <em> no chance </em> of <em> reconciling us </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s breath stopped short as Tubbo appeared in front of him once more. Though, there was nowhere for him to run. Tubbo knew this. He happily accepted it. </p><p> </p><p>“With these falsehoods I’ve been filing away, for <em>months </em>you’ve made these stories up. Sick from the <em>untruths</em> you’re<em> throwing up</em> had me thinking I was <em> crazy,</em> but…”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo trailed off, looking right into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy looked broken. <em> Scared.</em> Tubbos eyes darkened as a sneer pulled at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Turns out <em> I’m </em> your <em> favorite </em> thing to discuss!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, I’m <em>sorry</em>, I-” Tommy coughed as Tubbos sword went through his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep on talking, <b>shut it up</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>The sword went deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>You keep rubbing salt into the cut</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wheezed as Tubbo ripped the sword out of him, letting him fall to the floor ungracefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Broke the cycle, need to ‘<em>reconstruct</em>’.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo knelt down to Tommy, giving him a small pat on the head, a sadistic smile on his face. Tommy reached out to Tubbo as he began to walk away, feeling his body grow weaker by the second.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo turned back to make eye contact with him once more, a sneer pulling at his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> no use </em> to me, I’m <em> giving up </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>As the sun began to set before Tubbo, he looked down at his favorite bee, holding it gently. "Tommy, you're a <em>loser</em> and I'm ashamed to say I <em>ever</em> knew you. A user, taking <em>all I'd give you</em>." Tubbo looked up in the sky, tears gathering in his eyes as he continued talking. "I <em>swear</em> to God, I <em>haven't</em> missed you. God, I <em>hope</em> I <em>never miss you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Wilburs sword stabbed into Tubbo's heart. A smile graced his face once more before Tubbo fell to the side, lifeless. <em>Just like Tommy</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I used Gabby's song, but I like to think it's just a TLT FNAF song reject--</p><p>Anyway, feral Tubbo rights!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mini Comic #1: Platonic Compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's not an actual chapter, but I'm getting clear signs of burnout so I'm trying something new to counteract it--</p><p>The art is mine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream turns into an A4-length smiley blob.</p><p>That's it. Do what you want.</p><p>Idea/Prompt #1 (actually #2 but I did this one first) by Hanashobu Shioreta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal morning on the DreamSMP. Well, it was supposed to be. Dream had been scouting around in a swamp, looking to gather a special and rare type of mushroom so he could make a special dinner for his friends. He didn’t notice the witch coming up behind him. A tight wheeze left Dream as a potion hit his back. As he coughed, he could hear the witch begin to cackle as she walked away. It took a few minutes, but his coughing eventually went away, leaving Dream breathless as he stood from his fallen position (When had he fallen? Dream didn’t remember.)</p><p> </p><p>It took even longer for Dream to find the mushrooms, but when he did he had felt feverish and lightheaded. Taking it as a good excuse to leave, Dream turned to go back home, only to get hit square in the face with a potion, thrown by the same witch from earlier that trip. Dream felt as though he was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Dream lay on the swampy floor in agony, no sound able to leave his body as he writhed on the ground. The witch seemed pleased with herself as she walked away, leaving an undergrown golden apple next to the masked man. Tears fell down his face as he tried to reach out to it.</p><p> </p><p>But it was too far.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set by the time Dream was able to make it back home, the apple the witch left was already eaten. The apple had left a bitter taste in his mouth, completely unlike the usual golden apples he had at home. The apple had made him feel sick, the potions from before not helping his stomach settle at all. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream found a bed not far from his home, he felt as though he could cry. Not bothering to take off his mask or his armor, Dream fell asleep in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even notice Wilbur and Tommy trying to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>When Dream awoke the next morning, everything seemed much too bright and much too big. Was his mask on wrong? He couldn’t tell. Dream tried sitting up and did so with minimal effort, but he noticed a bit too late that his bed was much higher off the ground than it was when he fell asleep. It confused the man. He had always been rather tall, so why was everything so large all of a sudden? </p><p> </p><p>Then Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo appeared. The trio stopped and looked directly at Dream. How were they so tall? Tubbo, who was at least two feet shorter than him, was looking almost directly at the ground to make eye contact with him. Why was that? Dream surely didn’t know. Dream snapped out of his thoughts as Wilbur began to laugh, Tommy joining in out of nervousness. Dream knew that Tommy and Wilbur’s relationship had become strained over the revolution, and the war against Schlatt surely hadn’t helped at all. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked on in confusion, asking his brothers why they were laughing. Wilbur explained between deranged giggles, wiping tears from his eyes as he continued laughing. Tubbo didn’t understand. Was that blob supposed to be Dream? If so, why were they laughing at him? Tubbo frowned, lost in thought. He didn’t notice when Wilbur was forward, picking up the blob named Dream. He didn’t hear when Wilbur began to belittle and tease Dream. But he did notice the small cries.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was terrified. Wilbur, who now was almost twenty feet tall had come dangerously close to stepping on him and proceeded to pick him up despite Dream’s best efforts to get away from him. He was forced to listen to Wilbur as he began to tell Dream how useless and pathetic he was. That if he wasn’t the server admin, he would be dead more times than he could count. Wilbur told Dream that he could never be truly loved. that if he didn’t have his mask on, everyone he knew would run away at the sight of him. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop the cries that escaped him, Wilbur only teasing him more at the sound of them. He couldn’t take it. It <em>hurt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then he was on solid ground, no longer dangling in between two of Wilburs comically large fingers. He didn’t know who had picked him away from Wilbur, but he was grateful as he buried himself into their chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was furious. How dare Wilbur say those things? After everything that Dream had done for him and everyone else on the server, Wilbur has the gall to insult and ridicule him? It honestly pissed Tubbo off. And no one likes a pissed off Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo held Dream in between his closed palms, keeping him sheltered from the outside worlds peering eyes as he began shouting at the man he called his brother. Wilbur and Tommy were both surprised. When was the last time Tubbo was this mad? Tommy almost immediately apologized, choosing to walk away afterward to show that he took no part in what would happen later on. Wilbur chose to stay.</p><p> </p><p>That had been a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was held safely against the brunette’s chest as he continued to shout and argue with Wilbur. Tubbo hadn’t done much damage, only pointing out what Wilbur had done during his time on the SMP, choosing not to dig into his personal life out of respect. But Wilbur held no morals. Wilbur held no respect for those he saw as below him. Wilbur hit home harder than he should have. It broke Tubbo to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt. Having to listen to one of his friends make fun of his disabilities and tell him how weak and small he was hurt. He couldn’t take it. He<em> wouldn’t </em>take it. </p><p> </p><p>Dream could hear as the person holding him shouted at Wilbur, Wilbur shouting back not even seconds later. He could feel the person shake as they tried to protect Dream, keeping their hands around him securely. Dream felt safe with them. Then they began to shake. The person’s chest seemed to barely move as they whispered one last thing. Dream could only barely make out what was said during the initial fight, but he could hear this statement loud and clear. “You’ve gone too far, Wilbur. I truly hope I don’t see you again.” </p><p> </p><p>Why had Tubbo said that? Confusion filled Dreams mind as the person, now identified as Tubbo, began walking away hurriedly. He could feel Tubbos heart begin to patter excessively as he began to run. Dream curled up, letting his eyes fall shut. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream awoke once more, Tubbo was sitting across from him, seemingly lost him thought. Dream shifted and tried to move his legs. Dreams stomach dropped when he couldn’t feel them. Dream looked down and let out a shout of surprise at the sight of a pure white body below him. Dream didn’t seem to have any arms to hold him up, and noticing this had caused Dream to fall backward. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo seemed happy he was awake, though. The teen helped sit him back up, moving the pillow that lay behind him so it would help hold up his small frame. Dream looked on in confusion as Tubbo walked away from Dream, his footsteps light as he brought a small plate of food back to the bed. “Tubbo, what… what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stopped, setting the plate down gently as to not rattle Dream’s small form. “We… I don’t know the specifics, but Callahan came over earlier to check on you after I told him of how we all found you this afternoon. You are,” Tubbo took in a breath, choosing to avoid eye contact with Dream, “You are heavily influenced by some extremely rare potions that turned you into… what you are now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I look like?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gave a soft, nervous smile as he took a piece of glass from his furnace and turned it towards Dream. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t what he expected at all.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had expected to see a tiny version of himself wrapped him some weird white cloth, but instead, he was met with the sight of a small white blob. His face looked eerily similar to the design he had on his favorite mask. Dream started crying unknowingly. Why did this happen to him? He was weak and defenseless now. Wilbur had already taken advantage of this, so who's to say someone else won’t as well? </p><p> </p><p>Dream felt warm hands pick him up as he shook, large tears falling from his black eyes as Tubbo held him close. Why did Tubbo hold him like that? Why was Tubbo still so soft towards Dream? After everything he’s done, shouldn’t Tubbo hate him?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo held his friend close as Dream cried, letting the man pour his heart out onto his shirt. Tubbo surely didn’t mind. Why would he? Dream was still his friend, even after everything the man had done in the past. “It’s alright Dream. I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream broke at that. He cried harder than ever before as sobs tore through his chest. Tubbo smiled sadly as he lay down on the bed, letting Dream rest on his chest as he cried. It took almost an hour and a half for Dream to calm down, but Tubbo had endless amounts of patience for him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream fell asleep, his blob-shaped form seemingly melting into a puddle. Tubbo followed along soon after. </p><p> </p><p>Dream awoke the next morning with his face buried in a green shirt. He pulled the person closer, letting his arms and legs wrap around them. He felt satisfied when he felt the person struggle, but unable to escape. The person laughed and began playing with Dreams hair. What?</p><p> </p><p>Dream shot up, looking down at his arms and legs. He felt as though he had never lost them in the first place. Dream ran his fingers through his hair when he heard more laughter come from behind him. There sat a sleepy-looking Tubbo, wearing the same soft smile from the night before. Dream smiled back before he buried himself into Tubbo once again, the teen running his pale fingers through Dreams fluffy blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, do you believe what Wilbur said yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt his shoulders tense, and Tubbo knew his answer almost immediately. A sigh left him as Tubbo lay himself down and pulled Dream even closer to him. Dream let out a small squeak at the actions but felt himself relax as Tubbo began to rub his back gently. “Don’t. Wilbur said nothing but lies to you. You are amazing, and I honestly would be <em>so lost</em> if you hadn’t found us, if you hadn't given Tommy and me a home to turn back to. Wilbur doesn’t seem to notice just how amazing you are, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo paused, and Dream looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. Dream had never noticed the specks of blue that were scattered around them. Dream snapped out of his stupor as Tubbo pressed a kiss to the top of his blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t ask for a better brother, Dream. You’ve done so much to help me and Tommy. You’ve even <em> died </em> in order to protect us. If Wilbur can’t see that, then he doesn’t deserve to be near you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream eyes were wide as Tubbo told him all of this, new tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Dream hugged Tubbo even tighter as tears fell down their faces. Dream told Tubbo just how amazing he is, and how Dream was so happy that he was able to meet such an amazing kid. Dream went on to tell Tubbo that he wished he could build things like him, how he seemed to have amazing ideas when given a project to work on. The bunker in L’Manburg? Dream would <em> love </em> to have one of his own. Dream also told Tubbo of how amazing he sounded as he sang, and of how silly it was to listen to him play his smooth jazz on the piano in the middle of the night when no-one but the two them were awake to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth filled both of their hearts as they exchanged compliments, whispering sweet things to each other as the sun continued to rise. They stayed in each other’s arms long after Tommy came to check in on them. They said nothing as Tommy climbed into their pile, apologizing for what had happened the other day. More tears were shed as Tommy was placed between his two older brothers. Laughs were heard as kisses were planted all over the blue-eyed brits face.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t mean to fall asleep, to be completely honest, but none of them complained when they woke up. They all felt <em>safe</em> and <em>happy</em> and <em>warm</em>.</p><p> </p><p>None of them could ask for better brothers, and that was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not dead!! Chapters may start coming slow, but that may also mean that they are much longer-- Now that I'm only focusing on one prompt and idea at a time, I can really lose myself in the story and what I can imagine things playing out-- Hope you enjoy! And let me know if you find any grammar mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. Mutated Dream</p><p>Idea/Prompt #2(technically #1) by Hanashobu Shioreta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream laughed as he ran around the End. He had won another manhunt! This time having four of his friends on his back the whole time. Dream cherished the victory, dashing from one end of the floating island to the other, dodging past Endermen and laughing as they looked on in confusion. Dream eventually left, but not before collecting the Dragons Egg from above the portal. </p><p> </p><p>The smile never left his face as Dream walked home. He would go back to the Dream SMP later, most likely tomorrow, so he would enjoy the peace he could have for as long as he could. Dream took off his ever-smiling mask, giving it a brush off from the dirt stains from earlier that day. As he changed out of his sweater, he noticed some bruises on his arms that seemed darker than others. He shrugged it off, choosing to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sat in his bed with Chirp playing softly in the background, his cat Patches curled up next to him. She purred quietly as Dream rubbed her head, reading a book that Sapnap and George had bought him earlier that month. It was late when Dream decided to sleep, his eyes had been on the verge of shutting for the past five minutes. Dream placed his book on his side table, his eyes catching the light of the moon peering through his window. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed as he curled up with Patches, bringing his cat closer to snuggle into her soft fur. Dream fell asleep to the sound of Mellohi playing in the background. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dream hissed softly as the sun shone brightly into his eyes. He raised a hand to cover his eyes, his head beginning to pound harshly. Where did this headache even come from? Dream sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings as he glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>He was still in his room, and Patches was waiting by the door to be fed. He wasn’t kidnapped, so it must have been something from the other day. Dream didn’t remember standing up and feeding Patches. He seemed to be running on autopilot as he gathered his things and left to the SMP. He didn’t notice Patches follow him out, but he heard her call before he stepped through the portal. Panic surged through him as he rushed towards his cat, who had gotten stuck between the gaps of two pistons. Dream pulled Patches out of the small space gently and carried her through the portal. For some reason, carrying something made him feel… whole.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was silent as he walked through the forest. He had logged out after being chased by Techno. Apparently, he had gotten too close to Technos potato farm for his own comfort. Dream didn’t really care though, as he had already left his letter to Techno already. It was simple writing that would tell Techno of his plans for the future. Techno had said before he joined that he wanted to know the future for the SMP so he could be more prepared. </p><p> </p><p>Dream eventually made it to his base, setting Patches onto the smooth stone floors. A sigh fell from his lips as Dream began to move things around. Nothing looked right anymore. It took almost half an hour for Dream to begin settling down. Dream threw off his mask as he grew more and more frustrated, nothing was looking right. Tears began to gather in his eyes as everything began to become too loud. Dream didn’t know when he fell to the floor, or when Patches made herself comfortable on his lap, but he felt his cat begin purring. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hiccuped as he pulled Patches closer, burying his face into her fur. Patches didn’t seem to mind at all, licking Dreams hair and face. Dreams tears soon died as everything came back to him slowly. He panted softly as a few more tears fell from his eyes, wiping them away after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>Dream lay his head on the wall as his shoulder slumped. He felt exhausted. Though, he wanted to see his friends before it got too late. Dream struggled to stand but caught his balance easily. Everything still looked weird. Looked smaller. Looked darker. Dream took a shaky breath as he walked out of his cave, Patches following close behind him. She had never been this clingy, but Dream brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the next day did he do anything really interesting. George, Sapnap, Techno, Wilbur, the Double Duo, and Dream all went to the forest. Tommy and Tubbo were constantly running ahead of the group, finding flowers and bees to take along on their small adventure. Small talk was exchanged between the olders, but Dream felt <em> weird </em> whenever someone looked into his eyes. He hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, some shenanigans led to some others, and Dream was pushed into a river on complete accident. And it upset Dream more than it should. He could hear his friends asking if he was okay, but he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking as tears fell from behind his mask. Then Geroge was in front of him. Looking <em> right into his eyes </em> . Dream <em> hated it </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A cry left Dreams lips as he covered his face, sobs tearing from his chest, unfiltered. He could hear splashing all around him, water setting into his sweater and into his hair. Dream hated it. </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t remember what happened next, only that he was suddenly in front of a fire with a towel wrapped around his shivering frame. He had new clothes on, his green hoodie was now a deep blue. He liked it. Blue was nice. Patches appeared in front of him not too long after his mind began clearing. She made herself comfortable between his legs, purring lightly as Dream began petting her head. He sat there for a while, letting the warmth of the fire seep into his bones. It felt nice. Dream liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Dream stood from his place on the floor. Patches followed without question. He like Patches, Patches was always nice to him. Dream loved Patches. When he left the community house, Dream started off towards L’Manburg. The nation itself was healing after everything that had happened with the revolution and the war against Schlatt. It gave Dream a fuzzy feeling knowing that the members of the independent nation welcomed him there. He knew he didn’t deserve it, but he liked it. Dream liked going to L’Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>But something distracted him on his way there. A jukebox was playing Cat. It was nice. But the jukebox was in the wrong spot. Dream didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. So he moved it. He didn’t notice the disc still playing.</p><p> </p><p>Dream moved it to the perfect spot. It felt perfect. Dream liked it. He smiled and sat down in front of the music player, Patches sitting next to him. He didn’t see that Wilbur and George had been watching him since he left the house. He just felt safe. Dream liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Dream felt sick. His head wouldn’t stop spinning and everything made him want to scream. Nothing looked right. Dream hated it. Dream threw off his mask as he buried his face into his knees. His breaths were ragged as tears fell down his face. Why did this make him so upset? This never happened before. Dream hated it. Dream hated this feeling. He didn’t like feeling helpless and upset. He hated crying.</p><p> </p><p>Patches rubbed up against him, purring as she tried to comfort him as best she could. It brought a smile to Dream’s face, resting his cheek on his knee as he pets her with shakey hands. Dream sighed as he stood up once more. He walked to his small bathroom and he washed his face with cold water. He didn’t like the feeling, but it was bearable this time. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream looked up, he felt frozen, his eyes were <em> black </em>. Gone was the green that was bright and welcoming. Fear settled into his stomach as he began examining himself. The bruises that he received from the manhunt two days ago were gone, being replaced with black and purple spots scattered all along his arms and torso. They weren’t bruises, just spots. Dream felt scared. He didn’t like feeling scared.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was nervous to see his friends later that day. He had decided to look at his code file to see if anything had gone wrong with the last update. It wasn’t the update that had become corrupt. It was his codes. His codes had somehow merged with an enderman’s codes. It scared Dream. It made him nervous. Dream didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>When George and Wilbur came to pick him up, Dream had to hold back his shaking. How would his friends react? Would they hate him? Would they try to kill him? He forgot that Techno and Schatt were mob hybrids. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream arrived at the meeting place, a garden that Tubbo had made months ago, he couldn’t speak. Dream was nervous. He didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was concerned. Dream was quiet and Patches was nowhere to be seen. Dream was never this quiet. When everyone was pairing themselves off for their hangout session, Tommy pulled Dream to the side. Tommy pulled Dream into a tight hug, feeling how the older blonde tensed before he relaxed into Tommy’s arms. Tommy stayed silent as Dream began to cry. Tommy didn’t mind at all, choosing to rub Dreams back softly. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t ask Dream why he was crying, and Dream liked that. But he didn’t like it at the same time. Why? Tommy was a good person, he knew people’s boundaries and stood up for those he loves. Tommy was a good person. So Dream told him. Tommy was silent throughout Dreams rant and told Dream that how he looked or how his codes were built didn’t change how he felt towards the taller man. It helped Dream feel better. Dream liked Tommy</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the end of the night did Dream tell everyone. Tommy never left his side, holding his hand and filling in blanks that Dream couldn’t fill in himself. Everyone was okay with what had happened, even showing their support afterward. But Dream was tired. He was very tired and he wanted to sleep. Tommy decided to excuse the two of them and led Dream away from the lit-up garden. Everyone called out their farewells to the two blonds. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Dreams cave, Patches was waiting for them at the door. Dream let out a tired laugh as he lay on his bed, Patches curling up to him once again. Tommy was about to leave when Dream called him back. Dream had taken off his mask, and Tommy avoided eye contact as Dream reached out towards him. Tommy felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Dream tucked his head underneath the newly discovered ender-hybrid. Tommy eventually relaxed and let out a sigh, his eyes closing as he tightened his hold around Dream’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>The two lay together for the rest of the night, sleeping soundly as Dreams worries were settled. Dream liked it. Dream felt happy, and he liked it very much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have come with another chapter, and a thank you to the people who are able to read what I write-- It means a lot to see so many people reading and enjoying what I create, and I wanted to thank you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Heart Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was wondering if you could do a chapter where Tubbo betrays Tommy, Wilbur, and the Blade for the brotherly relationship of Shlatt and Quackity. Like if Tubbo realizes that he had enough or grows jealous of the Blade and just end up pissed off.</p><p>Request #1 by Littleleopard11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo felt his heart ache as he watched Tommy laugh and smile with Technoblade. The man that stole Tommy from him. He hadn’t been active on the server for very long, but the relationship between the two was still strong from the SMP Earth times. He missed Tommy with all his heart, and he wanted to hug the blonde again. But he couldn’t anymore. With him taking Schlatts side, Wilbur had forbidden Tubbo from seeing Tommy unless under direct orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like seeing his best friend anymore. And it hurt. Tubbo didn’t like feeling hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stumbled back into Manburg late that night, tears still streaming down his face. It had been months since he’d seen Tommy, so why did it still hurt so much? A sob tore through his chest as Schlatt pulled the small brunette into a tight hug. When did he get there? Tubbo didn’t really care, but he felt safe as Schlatt and Quackity held him securely. He felt like he was home. He never felt like that with Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had fallen asleep in Schlatts arms, his mind blank of dreams. He didn’t know why he woke up in between Schlatt and Quackity, but he didn’t mind at all. He couldn’t stop himself from crying as Schlatt buried his nose into Tubbos hair. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt like he had a real </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two older men didn’t comment on Tubbos tears as his shaking woke them up, simply whispering comforts to the small teen and telling him how amazing he is. Did Wilbur or Tommy ever do this for him? No. They never did. Wilbur would simply give him water and tissues before walking away. Tommy was better, letting Tubbo cry into his shoulder or back, but he didn’t do much else. Having someone, let alone two people, hold him and give him kisses on his head felt otherworldly, but Tubbo loved it. He felt like someone really cared for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weeks before Tubbo saw Tommy and Wilbur again, but he couldn’t care less. Tubbo had been spending more time with Schlatt and Quackity after that late night. Tubbo had told them of how he felt, how he thought he was abandoned. He told them of how he was a spy, but they never let him do anything. Schlatt hadn’t been angry with him, much to Tubbo’s surprise. Schlatt had actually expected him to be, but he trusted that Tubbo would never do anything too drastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had felt lighter after that. Schlatt trusted him and Quackity accepted him. His position as Secretary was coming into play soon, and Tubbo was excited. Being the secretary meant power, and power meant being on the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being on the field meant seeing Tommy and Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t feel hurt whenever he thought of Tommy anymore, he felt...numb. He was happy that Tommy moved on, but he was angry that Tommy didn’t let him move on. The mix of emotions left him drained, but Schlatt helped him with that. Schlatt let Tubbo rant for hours on end, Quackity taking the horned man's place when he was busy. Tubbo didn’t have to sleep alone anymore too. Schlatt always welcomed him with open arms and tired eyes. Quackity was more hesitant, but he didn’t mind Tubbo slipping under the sheets nowadays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the day came. Tubbo was going with Schlatt and Quackity as the Secretary of Manburg to make a new ‘deal’ with Pogtopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When blonde hair came into view, Tubbo felt as though his breath was stolen from him. Tommy was standing proudly next to Wilbur and Techno, the two olders standing on guard. The two teens met eyes and he could see the hope in Tommy's blue ones. Wilbur had a smirk by the time they stopped walking, standing in front of the rebels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Schlatt, Quackity, Tubbo. How are you all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt met Wilbur's brown eyes with a glare. “We are doing just fine, Wilbur. Now, pray to tell why you called us here an hour earlier than our scheduled time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilburs eyes brightened as his smirk became wider. Wilbur met Tuubos eyes and announced that Tubbo had been with them the whole time, that Tubbo was a spy and they were there to take him back. After all, they needed a sniper. Tubbo felt his heart begin to hurt again. Was that all he was to them? A sniper? Someone good with a bow who can take down anyone they say? It hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain left almost the instant that Schlatt lay his hand on Tubbos shoulder, telling Wilbur how Tubbo had already told them of his spot in Pogtopia, but Tubbo had also told him more. Tubbo had told Schlatt of how mentally tolling the two leaders were, and how it hurt whenever Tommy insulted or belittled him. Tubbo happily renounced his part in the making of Pogopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy couldn't believe it. Tubbo was leaving them? For Schlatt and Quackity? Tommy felt anger as he stormed up to Tubbo, pushing the smaller teen to the ground. Tommy couldn’t stop himself from shouting at Tubbo, but he felt his heart shatter as Tubbo pushed him back, simply telling Tommy how horrible he was. After all, where had he been all of those times that Tubbo needed him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years passed and the two never talked to each other, but they were seemingly okay with that. But that was only on the outside. In secret, the two met almost all the time. They told each other how they had felt during the time they had spent apart, and they forgave each other. It wasn’t until Schlatt and Wilbur stepped down and Tubbo and Tommy took their places did they truly do anything. They quickly set up a treaty between their two nations, and everyone was all for it. Schlatt and Quackity still welcomed Tubbo into their beds late at night, but he also had Tommy to sneak up on late in the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo liked the thought of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this isn't the best, but I am very very tired and my grammar app kept crashing before I could spell check everything. I'm gonna try to keep writing, but chapters will be coming slower until further notice--</p><p>I will still be writing down requests, though, so keep em coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. You're Worth More, Achilles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad TommyInnit, like, Wilbur calls him a nothing and he has a breakdown alone and then Techno finds him and makes him feel better</p><p>Requested by Maddox_Named_Galaxy </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for fights, internalizing loved one's words (in a bad way)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the actual fuck, Tommy?!”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but flinch as Wilbur shouted at him, a wary fire beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. “What the hell do you mean, Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tried his best to make himself smaller, after all, smaller means harder to hit and hurt. Tommy learned that the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>“You always do this! You always get into fights and get sent to the office! And who has to deal with the repercussions? Me and Phil! We are <em> sick </em> and <em> tired </em> of it Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s breath stuttered as Wilbur stalked closer. Tommy had to repeat in his mind that Wilbur didn’t mean anything he was saying right now, he was just mad. Because of Tommy. He couldn’t stop his shaking as Wilbur cornered him. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I sometimes wonder why Phil decided to take you in. All you’ve ever done is cause trouble and create messes that everyone else has to clean up and deal with! You never think about anyone else, do you? You are selfish, Tommy. So fucking <em> selfish </em> I wonder if you’re even <em> human</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze, tears slipping down his cheeks as Wilbur continued his shouting and berating. What had he done this time? He couldn’t remember anymore. Panic filled his mind as his heart raced. Tommy turned back into Wilburs rambling at the wrong time. </p><p> </p><p>“You, Tommy, are <em> worthless </em> A <em> waste </em> of <em> space</em>. A <em> freeloader</em>. It is a wonder that Phil and I haven’t taken you back to that orphanage where we found you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy broke. He could feel his legs shaking harshly as he ran from Wilbur. A hand was clapped over his mouth to muffle his choked sobs as he locked his bedroom door behind him. He trembled as Wilbur banged on his door, demanding to be let in. Tommy was scared. No, he was<em> terrified</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> trusted </em> Wilbur. He thought that Wilbur understood that he didn’t have the same control over himself that other people have. He didn’t even know what he did <em> wrong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t know when Wilbur left, but the silence that surrounded him was suffocating. Tommy hated the silence. It reminded him of his time at the orphanage, and before that, his time on the streets. He was always alone. Was being adopted by Phil any different from those times? It didn’t seem like it. And Tommy hated it. Soon, his thoughts went to a much darker part that he hadn’t visited since his adoption. He began to think that his new family would be better off without him. He was just a freeloader, after all. He didn’t contribute anything to the house and he always asked for things he didn’t need. He always took and never gave. </p><p> </p><p>He started to believe Wilbur’s harsh words. He <em> was </em> selfish. He <em> was </em> worthless. He <em> was </em> a waste of space. He <em> was </em> a freeloader. He didn’t deserve Phil or Wilbur, or… Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t seen Techno since he left for Uni, and that had been weeks ago. Techno had always understood Tommy’s situation and tried to be the mediator in Tommy and Wiburs fights and arguments. </p><p> </p><p>But Techno wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>It was later that night when Tommy climbed out his window with a backpack of all his most important things. He didn’t plan on coming back. That’s what Wilbur and Phil wanted, right?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook in the cold winter air as he sat on the roof of an abandoned building. It was a hanging place that he and Techno used to go to when the other two men in the house were too much. </p><p> </p><p>But Techno wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>No one was there to hold Tommy tightly as he sobbed his heart out. No one was there to tell Tommy that he was safe. That he wasn’t alone. No one was there to tell Tommy that his thoughts were all lies. So he believed them. </p><p> </p><p>He <em>knew</em> he was selfish. He <em>knew </em>he was worthless. He <em>knew </em>he was a waste of space. He <em>knew</em> he was a freeloader. He <em>knew</em> that his family would be happier without him. They had been happy before he ever came along, so him leaving would let them go back to those times. But it still hurt. It still hurt knowing that the people that he loved with all his shattered heart didn’t want him anymore. It still hurt knowing what Wilbur truly thought of him. </p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in thought, he never noticed that he wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>A startled sob tore itself from Tommy’s chest as he was pulled into a bright red coat. It was thick and smelled familiar and safe. Tommy melted into a puddle as he sobbed and cried into Techno, the pink-haired man holding him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t go home right away. Instead, they went to a small donut shop, Techno getting black coffee and Tommy getting hot chocolate. Techno didn’t have to ask Tommy to explain why he was crying. Tommy spilled everything on his own, happy and relieved to have someone to tell. He wasn’t alone. </p><p> </p><p>Techno was horrified by what Tommy told him. He couldn’t believe that Wilbur had done such a thing, even if Wilbur didn’t fully understand Tommy’s mentality. The two brothers walked home quietly. Techno was the one to hold Tommy’s hand first, giving the younger some form of comfort as they walked to the place that Tommy told himself he would never go back to.</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the warm house, they were met with the sight of a worried Phil and a crying Wilbur. It gave Tommy a small glimmer of hope that he almost immediately dashed out. Wilbur was probably just crying over something Phil told him, after all, they didn’t care for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>They hated Tommy, right?</p><p> </p><p>Techno led Tommy to his room, letting the blonde set his bag down before he picked up his younger brother. Techno carried Tommy to his own room, as the bed was big enough to fit the two of them. Tommy let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was dropped onto the royal purple sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Techno excused himself to change into more comfortable clothes before he went downstairs. Tommy couldn’t hear what Techno was telling the two men downstairs, but he couldn’t help but assume the worst. But this is Techno that he is thinking of. Techno cared for him, Techno was always there for him. Techno loved him. </p><p> </p><p>Fresh tears bubbled over before Techno came back, now in a hoodie and sweatpants. He could see how concerned Techno was, and that made him sob harder and reach out to his brother until Techno was holding him again. Tommy buried his face into the crook of his older brother’s neck as he rubbed Tommys back. He could hear Techno whisper words of comfort, but he could barely hear them over his own sobs. </p><p> </p><p>When he began calming down, Tommy’s sobs had diminished to small hiccups as he wiped his seemingly never-ending tears from his cheeks. Techno let out a small laugh, the deep tones rumbling in his chest, filling Tommy with familiar warmth. Techno pulled Tommy to lay on the large bed and he told Tommy of what had happened downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hadn’t had the best of days, and he most definitely didn’t mean to take it out on Tommy. He loved Tommy with all his heart, and he couldn’t forgive himself for what he had gone and said to his little brother. Phil was upset with him, but he could still see how distraught Wilbur was. Wilbur’s heart shattered when he found out that Tommy was missing. His bedroom window was open and several of Tommy’s most prized possessions were gone. And Tommy was nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>Phil didn’t hesitate to call Techno, as Wilbur was too busy looking around the house and the surrounding area for his little brother. His brother whom he had hurt. He couldn’t forgive himself for what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was still crying when Techno arrived, but he felt hope fill his heart when he saw Tommy. His little brother was safe. That’s all that mattered to him. His hope was pittered out as Tommy followed hurridly behind Techno up the stairs, tears welling in his baby blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Techno came downstairs not long after, demanding an explanation from Wilbur. So he spilled everything. And he was so sorry for what he had done. Techno continued to look at Wilbur blankly as he told him and Phil everything that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Techno couldn’t believe it though. Wilbur dared to lash out at Tommy, who was extremely sensitive to the words of the people he loved, and expected to see Tommy at his lowest? That was unacceptable. Techno told him that he could see Tommy after he woke up, but no earlier than that.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur understood and went to bed with tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Phil was tired, though. With his youngest son going missing to finding out it was his eldest son who caused it, Phil was tired. He thanked Techno was a tired smile and a hug, Techno happily accepting. Phil sighed softly as he went to his room, laying on his bed as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sniffled as he buried himself into the Techno side. Techno was warm, a stark contrast to how he felt when he was outside. </p><p> </p><p>If, when the next morning came and Wilbur begged for Tommy’s forgiveness, no one talked about it. Everyone in the house was careful to tell Tommy just how much they care for and love him, Wilbur especially. Tommy spent most of his nights in Technos bed, though, taking comfort in the familiarity of the purple sheets and the large pillows that threatened to smother him. </p><p> </p><p>He held a small plush cow to his chest, the cow’s name simply being ‘Henry’. He had been a gift from Wilbur and Phil, an apology. Tommy loved Henry and took him almost everywhere he went. It was late one night, weeks after the night of Wilbur’s harsh words and Technos dark coffee, when he found a secret inside of Henry’s hooves. </p><p> </p><p>It was a small recorders that, when pressed, play specific audios. Each hoof played a different recording of his family, with Phils being how proud he is of Tommy and how special he is to everyone around him. Wilburs had been filled with gentle words and small apologies, but it was welcomed nonetheless. There was one that held his brothers and father together, with them all saying ‘I love you’ in different variations and turns. The last recording, Techno’s, was short, but it meant the world to Tommy. It only lasted a few seconds, the first few being filled with Wilbur and Phil’s hushed whispers in the background. Then there was Techno, and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from crying as his brother’s words filled his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re worth more, Tommy, so please get off the roof.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am tired once more, but I am pretty happy with how this came out</p><p>Please, let me know if there are any extra tw I need to add--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. This Doesn't Feel Like a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you write a scenario with Nightmare?</p><p>Requested by Iisarainbowpig</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for possession, murder, and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream blinked slowly as he looked at his surroundings. Where in the actual hell was he? Everything was black and he seemed to be… floating? That definitely wasn’t normal, even in his dreams. So he sat there for what felt like hours until something changed. The dark walls around him somehow became darker, and the floating feeling he had become accustomed to turning into him falling suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn’t stop himself from screaming as he fell, his stomach doing flips as he descended. When he looked up, Dream saw a face. It was <em> him </em>. Then, everything went white. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The host of this body, ‘Dream’ as he calls himself, was as weak as a puppy and easy to take over. Nightmare couldn’t wait to cause his own chaos. Slipping on a dark gray hoodie, Nightmare waltzed out of Dreams home. He searched through his host’s memories, looking to see what all he had planned today. Then a human appeared. The man was wearing large glasses of sorts and was soon followed by another who was wearing a cloth around his forehead. His host’s memory supplied him with their names. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey George, Sapnap! You two are here early.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare put on a fake smile, the mask of his host lifting with his cheeks. George laughed and explained how he wanted the three of them to get a head start on their little hunting trip. Nightmare grabbed the bag the Dream had packed the day before and allowed behind his host’s friends. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how he could kill the two.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at a clearing, Nightmare put his plan into action. Sapnap didn’t have any time to block his attack. He fell quickly, clutching his side where Nightmares sword had cut through his skin swiftly. George started screaming, trying to help Sapnap before Nightmare could do any more damage. But Nightmare easily pulled him back. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Dream?! You just tried to kill Sapnap, let me help him!”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare knew that if George didn’t have his glasses on, he would be able to see the man’s desperate look and the tears that were welling up in his eyes. It filled the parasite with glee. Nightmare began to laugh, throwing his head back as he held the forever smiling mask that hid his face. He stopped when George tried attacking him. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare growled as George’s sword pierced through his stomach, the tip tearing through the back of his hoodie. Nightmare pushed the brunette back, easily drawing the man’s sword from his stomach. He was about to go in for his kill when Sapnap appeared, taking the hit for his older friend. George screamed as Nightmare continued to cackle. The teen really thought that his sacrifice would do anything?! He was a fool and a dead one at that. </p><p> </p><p>George began to sob as Sapnap fell, his body disappearing and all of his belongings being left behind in a pile. That confused Nightmare. Humans don’t just <em> disappear </em> when they die. That took out the fun of hiding their bodies. But Nightmare brushed it off, turning towards his host’s last remaining friend. George sobbed as he tried to crawl away from the parasite, filling Nightmare with glee. He decided to throw off the mask that had been hiding his smile the whole game, and George was <em> terrified </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t know what was happening, but everything around him was a blinding white. He felt as though he was falling forever, the dark earth never coming into view. It scared Dream a little. Then he heard something. It was a scream. <em> George’s scream </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt panic surge through him as he scrambled to sit somewhat straight upwards, reaching towards where he believed the ceiling would be. He begged to be let out, to see what was happening to George. He wanted to help his friend. </p><p> </p><p>His wish was granted, but he suddenly wished it hadn’t. Dream was met with the sight of a pile of Sapnaps things with blood surrounding the area, and a crying George. His color blind friend was panicked, and it hurt Dream’s heart. He couldn’t stop his arm from lifting his sword, aiming right at George’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>But then it did. Dream coughed as he fell to the ground at last. He felt a sticky warmth in his stomach as he looked up to George. Tears fell from both of their eyes as Dream slowly died. He respawned, but he wished something different had happened. What happened? He didn’t even know. His mind was jumbled as he sobbed, curling up under his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap appeared in his home minutes later, the two were wary of him, and that hurt Dream’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was the first to hug Dream, his own sobs beginning to bubble up. George joined in not long after, holding both of his younger friends in his arms. George’s glasses were gone, and so was Sapnap’s bandana. Dream didn’t care for his mask at the moment, instead apologizing countless times. </p><p> </p><p>Dream told them of how he had been trapped ina white room until he heard George scream. Concern filled Sap and George’s gazes, telling him how that wasn’t normal. The three of them agreed on going to a doctor of some sort later that day. For now, though, they cuddled up to each other. Their tears running dry as they began to joke and laugh with each other once more. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scoffed, floating in the back of Dreams subconscious. So his host was stronger than he though? Nightmare began to grin as he ran a clawed hand through his pitch-black hair, his purple eyes lighting up as he laughed. </p><p><br/><em> Good </em> . Nightmare <em> loves challenges </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in one day!! </p><p>Let me know if there are any other TW you'd like me to add!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. There's Something Happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got another idea from the latest stream, after wilbur snaps and gose all villan he decided to basically kidnapp/hostage Tommy to "keep him safe" and make sure he won't leave him or betray him.</p><p> </p><p>Request by Memeboi101</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for hostage, abuse, slight manipulation, referenced beatings, referenced starvation, and gagging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could feel warm tears fall down his cheeks, his own sobs being muffled by a cloth tied over his mouth. Tommy was scared. What even happened? What led up to all of this? Tommy knew that Wilbur was unstable due to the election results, but this wasn’t even close to how he was back then. Wilbur had gone insane. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had tried to snap his friend out of it, but he was nothing compared to Dream, the other man pushing more influence onto his leader. Tommy tried to tell the two that what they were doing wasn’t a good idea, but they didn’t listen. No one ever listened to him, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by Wilbur stopping in front of him, pulling the teen’s blond hair. Tommy couldn’t stop himself from crying out, new tears slipping past his tightly closed eyes. “C’mon now, Tommy. Open your eyes for me, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hesitantly looked up into Wilbur’s brown eyes, the blonds form shivering harshly. Wilbur smiled, his eyes glowing brighter as he took Tommy’s chin into his hands. “You are such a good boy, Tommy. Maybe I’ll give you a treat, hm? How about, I let you out of these ropes,” Wilbur played with the ropes that bound Tommy’s hands and legs to the chair he was forced to sit in, “And I give you your own room! How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up to Wilbur with hope for once, and the brunette slowly began untying Tommy. After sitting or seemingly weeks with no real movement, Wilbur had to carry Tommy as though he were a child, much to the teen’s embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>They eventually arrived at a room, but it was small. Wilbur set Tommy down on the bed that was barely able to fit in the small place and placed a kiss on his head. Tommy sighed as he reached up to the gag with shaky hands, but Wilbur stopped him. Tommy wanted to cry out at the tight grip that Wilbur had on his wrist, but the gag kept him unsettlingly quiet. “You take off that gag, you go back in that chair for two months. Do you understand, Thomas?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded hurriedly, new tears falling. He chastised himself in his mind. He was being weak. Men don’t cry, after all, but Wilbur made him feel like a child. Tommy hated it. Tommy’s breath hitched as Wilbur lay his hand on his tear-stained cheek, lifting his face slowly. “I just want what’s best for you, Tommy. You know that, right?” Wilbur murmured softly.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy didn’t respond, Wilbur grasped his jaw with enough force to bruise his skin. “<em> Right, Tommy? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sobbed as he struggled to nod. Wilbur sighed as he pets Tommy’s hair. “You’ve always been at my side, Tommy. I don’t want that to change because of a few words from the past. I love you, Tommy. You’re <em> my </em> baby brother. You’re <em> my </em>right-hand man. You won’t ever leave my side, will you Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head, his eyes closed so he didn’t have to look at Wilbur anymore. Wilbur eventually left, leaving Tommy to his thoughts. He didn’t dare touch the gag, his hands laying on the pillow that was both too hard and too soft. Tommy began to think of the revolution. They were pretty happy during that time. Sure, Wilbur and the rest of them were stressed, but they had each other to lean on. Now they had no one. Tommy and Wilbur were left on their own as Techno left on his own missions.</p><p> </p><p>He wished Techno never left.</p><p> </p><p>Techno would have been able to stop Dream. Techno would have been able to stop Wilbur. Techno would be able to get him out of Pogtopia. Techno would be able to overthrow Wilbur with ease. He missed Techno. Why couldn’t Techno be here?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but Tommy awoke to the feeling of hands in his hair. “Good morning, Tommy.” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was sitting behind him, a smile on his face as he watched Tommy. Tommy didn’t have the energy to react, simply staring blankly in front of him. He could hear Wilbur sigh as he was slowly lifted from his bed. A whine fell from his lips as his head was laid on Wilburs lap. Wilbur laughed softly as his fingers continued to run through Tommy’s tangled hair. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like forever until Wilbur left, but Tommy already wishes he was back. He felt normal. That moment felt like the past. He missed it. He wanted it. He longed for it. He reached out to Wilbur as the man passed by Tommy’s room. He could tell that Wilbur was surprised, but the older man happily held Tommy as he sang. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had fallen asleep in Wilburs arms, feeling relaxed for the first time in months. He never noticed Techno storming into his room and picking him up, taking him to a small home deep into the forest. He never heard Wilburs shouts and calls for Tommy to come back to him. He just felt like sleeping for eternity. </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy did wake up, the first thing he noticed was his sore jaw. As Tommy brought a hand to his lips, he felt that the gag was gone. What? </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shot up, the heavy blankets that had been wrapped around his small frame now bunch around his waist. Tommy looked at his surroundings and saw that they weren’t the stone walls he had become used to. They were wood, dark oak to be specific, and they were decorated with pictures hanging from hooks. He almost didn’t recognize himself and Wilbur in the one closest to him. That fact scared him a little. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy jumped when the door to the new room opened, but he felt happy tears come to his eyes as Techno and Phil walked in. The two looked surprised to see him awake, but when he began reaching out for them, they easily fell into a hug with their youngest brother. Tommy tried his best to not cry in front of them, but as Phil began to rub his back and Techno began whispering small compliments into his ear, he really couldn’t stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy cried and cried, and he didn’t stop for hours. Phil and Techno stayed by his side the whole time. He couldn’t have been happier at that time.</p><p> </p><p>It took weeks for Tommy to begin walking again, his legs supporting none of his weight after almost two months of being stuck in a chair and two separate beds. Phil cried when Tommy took his first unsteady steps with no help. </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy was healthy, he began to notice scars popping up around his body. Most evidently around the corners of his lips. He knew where he got them from, and the reminder of his time with Wilbur made his body burn. He wanted to forget everything that Wilbur had done to him before he had broken, but his mind wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t able to forget how Wilbur would shout at him and knock him around in his little wooden chair. He wasn’t able to forget how Wilbur would starve him and laugh when he tried to beg for food through his gag. He wasn’t able to forget how horrible Wilbur was. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sobbed in Technos arms as the taller man held the small blond to his chest. He wanted to forget the past, he never wanted to remember again, but he just couldn’t. He remembered how nice Wilbur was after Tommy stopped struggling. He remembered all the songs that Wilbur made just for him as the brunette would pet his hair in the dark of night. He both hated and loved his memory. </p><p> </p><p>Techno and Phil were aways with him, though. Tommy never left the house in the woods, but Techno and Phil were always in a room with him. Tommy liked that, he didn’t want to be alone ever again. His time with Wilbur had been so lonely, and he never wanted to feel that way again.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to. It was almost a year after he was rescued from Wilbur that a letter arrived. It was from Dream of all people. The letter was asking him, Tommy, to rejoin the war on Wilburs behalf, as the man was no longer in the state of mind to lead his people. Tommy wanted to refuse until an idea came up. He could end the war if he wanted to. And he did.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy accepted his place as the new ‘leader’ of Pogtopia. The thought seemed strange, as he had words Wilbur once had etched into his mind not long before he lost his own mind. ‘You’ll never be president, Tommy.’ Those words had hurt, but he was happy where he was now. He was the president, the leader, and that brought a smile to the blond’s face. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long after he was declared leader that he ended his country’s side of the war. He even went as far as to declare him and his people a neutral party. If anyone was to fight in his land, they would face a non-life-threatening punishment. That was the new rule.</p><p> </p><p>Phil and Techno were proud of Tommy. Sure, the teen had a few slip-ups and panic attacks, but that was to be expected after what he went through. They never told him that Wilbur had begged almost every day to see Tommy again. They never told Tommy that Wilbur had to be physically dragged away by Dream and Eret so they could go to bed. </p><p> </p><p>The two smiled as Tommy and Tubbo, Tommys ‘new’ right-hand man, ran through the streets and caverns of Pogtopia, their laughter bouncing off the walls. Tommy was happy and that was all they cared about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is yet another one-shot with Tommy angst--</p><p>Please let me know if there are any other TW you'd like me to add!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hunt Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tubbo gets caught up in a horde of mobs at night and gets backed up against a cliff and ends up falling into a rampaging river and drowns bc he cant swim or smth and his brothers go to save him and are really scared for tubbo bc of how severe his injuries are??</p><p>Requested by Mighty_Owl</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for near-death, near drowning, bleeding out, and mob attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo was panicking. He didn’t mean to stay out so late, but he had been so set on following the bee he found that he lost track of time. Now he was surrounded by zombies and skeletons. The creepers weren’t far behind them, and the spiders seemed to keep their distance a the moment. But Tubbo only took those briefs notes as he ran. His lungs burned and tears fell from his eyes as branches caught on his green dress shirt, leaving small tears in the fabric and small cuts on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo cried out as an arrow embedded itself into his leg. Blood dripped down his legs as he limped away. His heart ached as a second arrow hit his shoulder. He couldn’t move his right arm anymore. A zombie had decided to take its chance and took a bite out of Tubbo's side, causing the teen to scream loudly. He sobbed as he struggled away, his mind hazy from blood loss. He began to run as fast as he could, not wanting to be hurt anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt his heart stop as a cliff came into his line of sight. He wasn’t fast enough to stop. Tubbo screamed as he fell, the sound being cut off by the water underneath him surrounding his body and entering his lungs. Tubbo wanted to die as he struggled to reach the surface. He sobbed, losing some of the last bit of his air as he sank deeper into the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a blob of green came into his line of sight. Tubbo coughed as he was brought to the surface, fresh tears falling from his eyes as blood flowed faster from his wounds. He wanted to die sooner rather than later. His wish wasn’t granted as a new pressure began to press at his shoulder. Tubbo chocked on a scream as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, finally losing consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wanted to cry at that very moment. He had known something was wrong when Tubbo didn’t come back home in time for dinner, but George told him that this younger brother was probably just running a few minutes late. When Dream checked the time again after that, Tubbo had been missing for almost two hours. He had felt his heart stop as it registered in his mind. Tubbo could be hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could be with Tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small voice murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t listen to that voice, and he was glad he didn’t. He felt his heart stop for the second time that night when he heard a blood-curdling scream come from up ahead. Dream ran as fast as he could, taking down mobs that came towards him with practiced ease. Dream felt his own scream leave his mouth as he watched Tubbo, his baby brother, fall into a river from a cliff well over a hundred feet in the air. He didn’t hesitate to jump in after his brother, pulling him out of the water. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he watched Tubbo cough and bleed. His hands hovered over Tubbos body as he looked at all the places he was wounded. He decided to put the most pressure on his brother’s shoulder. He sobbed when Tubbo passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried Tubbo as fast as he could back to their home. He didn’t want to lose his little brother. Dream was quick to dress Tubbo wounds, cleaning them and wrapping them as gently as he could. He felt his shoulders slump as Tubbo was once again safe. The bleeding hadn’t stopped, of course, but it had slowed by a considerable amount. That was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo whimpered as his head began to pound. Everything was spinning as he opened his blue eyes. Tubbo felt as though he would be sick. He wasn’t, of course, but that didn’t stop his stomach from feeling as though he were on one of Tommy’s crazy rollercoasters. He panted softly as sweat began to drip down his temple, wetting the back of his neck uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo jumped slightly as a hand came up to his forehead. Dream was standing over him with a cup of water. Dream silently offered the water and helped the brunette drink it slowly. Dream told Tubbo of how he found the teen, ad Tubbo felt tired. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from closing. The last thing he heard was Dream chuckling as he pets Tubbos hair softly, telling him to have a nice sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while for Tubbo to be able to walk and move properly again, but he was overjoyed when he was able to give Dream and Tommy proper hugs again. Tubbo and Dream were by each other’s sides almost all the time now, and when Dream wasn’t around Tubbo stuck with Tommy. Dream happily allowed Tubbo to sleep in his bed, offering comfort when he had nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was safe and happy, and that is what kept Dream going.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's short, but it is late and I wanted to finish this little idea up!</p><p>Let me know if there are any other TWs you'd like me to add!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Big Law Make an Entrance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small drabble showcasing Tubbo, Big Law, and mentions of Big Crime and Toob!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo grimaced as Schlatt laughed loudly at a stupid joke Quackity told him. Tubbo had been with Schlatt for almost seven months now and he was getting tired. Tubbo spent most of his nights worrying over Tommy and Wilbur, sometimes even Fundy and Eret. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping as Schlatt slapped a hand on the small teens back. “C’mon now, Tubbo! Why aren’t you laughing?” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo did his best to avoid eye contact, instead looking at the design on the white house floor. “I was just thinking about, you know, things and stuff…”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt quirked a dark brow, his eyes narrowing as he forced Tubbo to look into his deep red eyes. “Stuff and things, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, biting his lip hard enough to feel indents not long after. Tubbo didn’t speak for the rest of the night, spending his time thinking of ways to leave Schlatt or kill him or overthrow him, but most of his plans involved Tommy and Wilbur and everyone else he knew. They wouldn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt his soul leave him for the fourth time that night as Quackity barged into his small room, interrupting Tubbo from untying his forest green tie. “You’re a lawyer, right Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>The small brunette was obviously confused as he nodded slowly, letting out a sharp yelp as Quackity grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to the court. He was met with the sight of Fundy in bonds and many swords being pointed at him. Schlatt grinned at Tubbo, showing his teeth as he told the teen of how Fundy had been found passing information to the members of Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt wanted a trial to be held. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo agreed reluctantly, nodding as he changed into a more comfortable outfit. The trial started off with no problems, Fundy was nervous and everyone else was looking on with dark faces. It scared Tubbo a little, but then Big Law stepped in to take the wheel. </p><p> </p><p>Big Law is a real lawyer, after all, not Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Big Law carried the trial as a real case, asking for proof and evidence of Fundys crimes. George and Ponk only had their words, though, and that obviously wasn’t enough to convince Big Law of Fudys guilt. Fundy was pronounced innocent after a two-hour trial.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was furious. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, what are you doing! You’re a lawyer! You’re supposed to say he’s guilty so we can kill him!”</p><p> </p><p>Big Law shook his head, giving Schlatt a dark glare. “I don’t convict people of crimes unless they are truly guilty of it. I follow the law, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt scoffed, grabbing the collar of Big Law’s green sweater. “Tubbo, <em> I am the law </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk made its way to Big Laws face, “So I guess that means I am above you, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt almost dropped the teen at that. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a lawyer, therefore, I am above the law.” Big Law pried Schlatt’s hand from his shirt, now pointing a sword at his ‘president’. “If you are the law, then <em> I am above you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>They tried to stop him, they really did, but they couldn’t. They all gave up after Big Crime took over, followed by Toob. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbos head was pounding by the time he got control over his body again. He knew that Big Law had come to take over a trial, but he was infinitely confused as to why Big Crime, one of Big Laws enemies, and Toob came out. He got his answer as he looked around a destroyed and still burning Manburg. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t lying. We <em> are </em> above the law.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very tired after a six-hour shift at work, but I got sudden inspiration as I was watching a Tubbo Moments compilation-- Take this chapter that I may expand on in the future and hold it soft like mash potato, please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hope You Feel the Same...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tubbo and tommy are platonic soulmates and then tommy looks up to techno the most</p><p> </p><p>Requested by racoraffi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tubbo and Tommy may be soulmates, but they are SPECIFICALLY PLATONIC. You nasties who may say/think otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had always prided himself on the fact that he was at the top of Tommy’s list. Being at the top of someone's list is the highest form of flattery, and the fact that he was at the top of Tommy’s was something that made him feel fuzzy. He knew that Tommy was at the top of his own list, followed by the Captain. He felt over the moon when he found out that he and Tommy were platonic soulmates, something he had been wishing for soon after he met his blond-haired friend. He thought that Tommy felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a normal day, Tubbo waking up to the sound of birds outside his window. He slipped on a green sweater, as his dress shirt was in the wash. He felt a grin pull at his lips as he met up with Tommy, the two of them agreeing to pick up Technoblade from the trapped spawn. Tubbo hadn’t bothered to check Tommy's list in a few months. He thought that Tommy felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was taller than Tubbo expected, but Tommy happily attached himself to the tall man, chattering loudly in his folded ears. Tubbo felt a small twinge in his heart, and it confused him. He had never felt like this before, so what was it? A small voice told him jealousy. Tubbo was <em> jealous </em>.</p><p> </p><p>But why?</p><p> </p><p>Techno had been on the server for almost a month now, and Tubbo was starting to feel forgotten. The time that he and Tommy would spend pranking and stealing was replaced with farming and stealing with Techno, Tubbo not even being told half the time. He started feeling empty, spending most of his days making a garden in the clearing that he and Tommy used to camp in. They hadn’t gone camping together in almost two months. He hoped Tommy felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>He prayed to whatever god was out there that Tommy felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>Today was the first time that Tubbo had checked Tommy’s list in almost six months. He hadn’t bothered checking before as he had been at the top for years. He hoped he would still be at the top, his own self-doubt plaguing his mind. Tubbo felt his heart stop as he read Tommy’s list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thomas Innit's Idol List</strong>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Technoblade</em></b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><strong>Wilbur Soot</strong></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><strong>Philza</strong></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><strong>Tubbo</strong></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em><strong>Dream</strong></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t know he had started crying until Dream was sitting in front of him. He wasn’t at the top of Tommy’s list anymore. When had he been replaced? Why had he been replaced? Why did his heart hurt so much? Does Tommy still love him? <em> Does Tommy hate him now? </em></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sobbed in Dreams arms, clutching Tommy’s list to his heart. He cried for what felt like forever. Dream stayed with him though. Dream held him as Tommy would after a long day. Dream rubbed his back like Tommy would when Tubbo cried. Dream murmured words that Tommy would tell him late at night after he crawled into his bed. Tubbo sobbed as he buried his head into Dreams chest, wishing that he were with Tommy. Why couldn't he be with Tommy? Didn’t Tommy love him?</p><p> </p><p>It was days before he saw Tommy’s face again, and the blond had only come to see him after Dream told him of the breakdown he had. Tubbo didn’t say much as Tommy went on and on about his time with his friends. Wasn’t Tubbo his friend too? Tubbo was his soulmate, not them, so why didn’t Tommy hang out with him anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy left after being called away by Phil and Wilbur, Techno standing a few feet away. The three men threw worried glances in Tubbos direction and even asked Tommy if he was okay. Tommy didn’t know why, though, telling them that he had been that way since Techno arrived. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until late that night that both teens felt a searing pain in their hearts. Tubbo screamed, alone, wrapping his blankets around his trembling form as tears stream down his face. Tommy was comforted by his brothers, the three telling him that his soulmate mark, a small bee on the back of his hand, was disappearing. Tommy had people to look after him as he cried. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had no one as he watched a small picture of Mellohi disappear from his wrist. He cried and hoped that Tommy felt the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry, but this was the perfect opportunity for hurt with no comfort--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Saddest Little Baby in the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a sick fic where both Tubbo and Tommy get badly sick during the Manburg vs Pogtopia thing</p><p> </p><p>Request by AlannaDena</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt hot. He felt too hot. He hated the feeling of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He hated the feeling of his skin becoming sticky. He hated the feeling of his head pounding harshly behind his eyes, the feeling causing him to want to cry. He wanted to cry. He wanted Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy whimpered. Where is Tubbo? He needs Tubbo. Tubbo is safe, Tubbo is nice. Tommy needs Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t see Wilbur tear up at his weak calls for his best friend. Wilbur held Tommys shaking hand as he called out, his brown eyes tearing up as he gently replaced the cold cloth on the blond’s forehead. “It’s okay, Toms, I’m sure Tubbo will be here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur could only wonder where Tubbo was.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo whined as he threw the heavy blankets off of his frail body, his arms shaking from the strain. He could hear Schlatt and Quackity talking above him, but their words were muddled, almost like his head was underwater. Tubbo could feel hot tears beginning to fall from his flushed cheeks, their trails somewhat cooling his overheating face. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo could feel a drastic coolness on his head, cool droplets of water falling from the newly wetted cloth that Quackity was holding in place. Tubbo felt a sob rise from his chest. He wanted Tommy. He wanted Tommy. He wanted <em> Tommy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I wa-wan… I want-t Tom-mmy. I wa-nt Tommy. I-I wa…” He couldn’t see the worried looks Schlatt was sending towards Quackity, the two becoming concerned. </p><p> </p><p>The two men could only wonder where Tommy was.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur made the decision to contact Schlatt. He was worried that it wouldn’t turn out well, but he was more worried about Tommy’s health. Tommy had gotten a little better, but he was still begging and calling for Tubbo. He couldn’t bear to hear his cries any longer. Schlatt was quick to agree, much to Wilburs surprise. Schlatt hadn’t even told him of Tubbos own state.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hurried over to Manburg, Tommy tucked safely into his arms. The small blond was trembling, his hand gripping his shirt as he whined out for Tubbo once more. Wilbur was led to the Whitehouse by George and Punz, the two looking at Tommy with murky eyes. When Wilbur entered the room Tubbo was supposed to be in, he was met with the sight of the brunette in an almost exact state that Tommy was in. He could hear Tubbo beginning to sob, calling out for Tommy in between shaky breaths. Schlatt told Wilbur to lay Tommy next to Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>The effect was almost instant. Tommy, who was the most conscious out of the two, glanced over at his friend. “Tubb… Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo breath hitched as he hazily looked over to Tommy, new tears beginning to fall as he sobbed. One of Tubbos shaky hands reached towards his younger friend. When the two made contact, Tommy almost immediately buried himself into Tubbos arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t mind, throwing off their blankets as they curled around Tommy in a protective manner. Tubbo sniffled as he buried his hands in Tommy’s blond hair. “I’m-m sorry, Tub. I… I wan-wanted to-to see you and-d I... “</p><p> </p><p>Tommy trailed off after Tubbo shushed him softly, rocking the two of them as best as he could while they were laying down. Tubbo murmured a few words before he shut his eyes. Tommy followed soon after, his tears drying as his body began to relax. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur, Schlatt, and Quackity soon left the room quietly, leaving the two to sleep as long as they could. Before they left, though, they heard the two teens mumble a few more words to each other. Wilbur and Schlatt couldn’t help but smile and tear up softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Toms…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Tubs…”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few more days for the two teens to get better, but they were happy being together through it all. Wilbur got to know Schlatt a little better in the end, and the two agreed to settle down with all the war stuff. It wasn’t the best for their younger brothers. Schlatt allowed Tommy and Wilbur to enter Manburg once more, no visas necessary, and Wilbur gave Schlatt a general area where Pogtopia was located. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were both over the moon when they found out they could hang out with each other again, both still stuck in bed with blankets smothering them softly. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo fell asleep in each other’s arms once more, but with the biggest smiles they could muster. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo kissed the top of Tommy’s head sleepily, and Tommy returned with a small kiss on the brunette’s closed eye, causing the two to devolve into chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Toms. I’m happy we are able to be together again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned as he buried his face into the crook of Tubbos neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Tubs. I love you too…”</p><p> </p><p>The fell asleep once more, and if Tommy awoke from a late fever dream, Tubbo was happy to comfort him with kisses as cuddles, singing soft songs into his blond hair. They were happy, and they were finally okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 30 pog!!! Also, this is some obligatory fluff after that last chapter--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Any Way the Wind Blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno angst!!</p><p>The idea was long, but IPurplelife gave me this amazing prompt/idea!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for torture, blood, medical situations, dark thoughts, and kidnapping</p><p>Please let me know if there is anything else you would like me to add!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was tired. He had spent most of the day in the hot and musty Nether gathering Blackstone and quartz. He had a bad run-in with some blazes and was ambushed by almost five wither skeletons at once. He was tired and really just wanted to sleep. </p><p>Techno hadn’t realized how late it was, his long pink hair covering his droopy eyes as he yawned, his tusks brushing the bottom of his top lip. He had completely forgotten about the hunters that had made their way to his small town. That was the worst mistake he could have ever made.</p><p>Techno felt weak as he fell to his knees, his hand brushing against a dart embedded into his neck. He whined as his head hit the ground, boots making their way into his cloudy field of vision. As everything faded to black, Techno knew that he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was worried sick. After reports of a new group of hunters coming to town reached them, the Sleepy Bois had made the decision to look after the hybrids in their town, unwilling to let them be taken by the people preaching their deaths. The thing is, Techno is a hybrid. And Techno is missing. Wilbur could only assume the absolute worst. He was right to assume so.</p><p> </p><p>Techno felt numb as the hunters surrounded him. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but the sun was now high in the sky. Techno felt hot underneath his cloak, but he couldn’t move. A new wave of panic hit his heart as he found himself chained to the floor, the iron bars around him being the only things keeping him truly safe. Techno was scared. </p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, a boot connected itself with Techno’s face, hitting his nose on the spot. Techno wheezed as he went crosseyed, blood flowing from his nose quickly. It had to be broken. There’s no way it wasn’t. Techno wanted to cry as the men around him laughed at his pain, taking great enjoyment in torturing him. He was kicked, punched, bruised, and cut on almost all parts of his body. Techno was openly crying now, silently begging the hunters to stop. He wanted the pain to stop. He didn’t want to feel weak anymore.</p><p>He felt as though he were dead when they began to insult him. They called him a pig, a monster, a freak of nature, a nuisance, a waste of space and air. They even called him a demon. A devilish figure of the devil himself. Techno wanted to sob, but it hurt to move his broken ribs.</p><p> </p><p>The torture went on for days. He was kicked hourly, insulted at every glance, and even drugged to the point of being immobile. He couldn’t stop them as they cut his long hair to his jaw. He couldn’t use his sword to escape. He couldn’t open his mouth to call for his brothers. He couldn’t do anything other than cry. And cry is what he did.</p><p>Tears fell from his bruised and bloody cheeks as broken sobs left his clenched teeth. The hunters laughed, calling him <em> weak </em> and a <em> baby </em>. Techno wanted to die. He begged the blood god he worshipped that he would die sooner rather than later. Death would be better than this, and that was Techno knew.</p><p> </p><p>It took Phil almost a week to track down where the hunters set up their camp, but when he found them he was quick to grab Wilbur, Skeppy, and Dream to go save Techno. He knew that Techno would be hurt, but this was <em> nothing </em> like he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was happy that he had decided to have Tommy and Tubbo stay home. Techno was a <em> mess </em>. Both new and old blood coated his fair skin and bruises spotted him as though he were a cheetah. Wilbur choked out a sob as he ran towards his younger brother, his hands tightening around the iron bars that kept them apart. </p><p>The hunters knew they were there, but they were not prepared. Phil was grateful for that fact as Skeppy and Dream ruthlessly slaughtered them. Phil nodded towards the two blood-covered soldiers. When Phil turned back towards where Wilbur was knelt over, he saw that the brunette had broken the bars and had gently pulled Techno out. The pig hybrid was wincing weakly as he breathed shallowly. Wilbur looked up to Phil, panic evident in his deep brown eyes.</p><p>Phil nodded and Dream picked Techno up as gently as he could, whispering soft apologies as Techno whined softly. The dirty-blond man walked as quickly as he could back home, Technos now short hair falling into the injured man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, Wilbur called for Tubbo and Tommy to help him set up a medical area to help Techno, the two teens following every order to the best of their abilities. Techno was passed out by the time Phil laid him down on the kitchen table. Phil wasn’t able to help Techno, though, as his hands were too shaky. Wilbur wasn’t able to do much wither, as tears constantly blurred his vision. It was left to Tubbo and Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was put on cleaning duty, circling around Techno’s body with multiple wet cloths to wipe up blood and dirt that covered up his many cuts. Tommy, however, was to do Technos stitches. Wilbur and Phil were concerned, but Tommy knew what he was doing. He and Tubbo had been on their own for years before their brothers had found them. </p><p>Tommy apologized as Techno winced at each stitch, Tubbo brushing Techno’s short hair out of his face. When Techno had gained a little more consciousness, Tubbo gave him some water. Techno whispered a soft thanks as the teen lay his head back onto the pillow. When Tommy finally finished with his brother’s stitches, he stood straight and went to wash his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Techno was weak and was forced to stay in bed for almost two weeks after the whole disaster. His brothers happily spent time with him, but Techno couldn’t help but think of the words of the hunters after he was left alone late in the night. Was he really a monster? He hadn’t thought of being a hybrid as a bad thing, but his week with those hunters had his mindset all kinds of mixed up. He shook harshly as the memories of that week plagued his mind.</p><p> </p><p>What if his family would be better off without him?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo had decided to stay up late on a Saturday night, a weekly tradition they loved keeping up in secret. When they were finally getting ready for bed, Tubbo heard a faint noise. He froze and listened closely and asked Tommy to as well. Then they heard the sobs. The two looked at each other with slight panic. No one else was supposed to be awake. Phil was always the first to sleep and Wilbur followed very close after. Both Skeppy and Dream had left a few days ago, being called away by their own friends and duties. That left Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo all but sprinted to Technos dark room, pausing outside the door only to hear soft shaky sobs. Tubbo couldn’t help but tear up as he listened. Tommy felt concern fill his chest.</p><p>The two entered the room quietly, not speaking as Techno’s sobs stopped as he watched the two. Techno started crying again after his two younger brothers climbed into his bed and curled into his sides, careful of his wounds. Tubbo wiped Techno’s tears away as Tommy began to play with his pink hair. It was strange seeing Techno without a braid, but Tommy happily braided the small strands as best as he could. </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>Tubbo stopped when Techno whispered that and gave a sad smile as he planted soft kisses to his older brother’s nose and cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Tech. We love you and we are here for you no matter what.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, brushing his fingers through Techno’s hair. “You’re our brother, Techno. I honestly couldn’t imagine a life without you in it. I don’t think that would be my life at all.”</p><p>Techno sobbed, and Tommy and Tubbo happily comforted him. Tubbo delt out more kisses as Tommy whispered compliments and words of comfort into his clipped ears. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, his family loved him more than he could ever know, and Techno was okay with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've gotten a few people ask me to do some Techno-centric angst, but I was given the perfect prompt by IPurpleLife!! I am pretty happy with how this came out, tho I did end up changing a few things last minute-- And we finally have Tubbo and Tommy comforting Techno, and Tubbo giving out the best familial kisses!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Eret in dress for TheOnlyHuman and some Eret and Dream friendship for MinecraftForLife!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret sighed softly as he watched the leaves flow in the wind. He lay his head on the window, sun shining softly on his cheeks. He felt lonely. He wished he had some company, but almost everyone was busy with school. He slightly regretted leaving to do virtual classes, but his anxiety thanked him for it. He wanted his friends back. Eret sighed, wiping a small tear from his now warm face. The only other people who were free were Techno and Dream, but he barely ever hung out with them. He looked over to his phone, a small frown gracing his lips. Maybe he could try?</p><p> </p><p>Eret knew from Wilbur and Tommy that Techno would be asleep at this time, so that left Dream. The two of them talked every once in a while, but they had never truly hung out together. Maybe that could change. </p><p> </p><p>Dream had been editing one of his latest speedrun live streams when his phone began to ring. When he glanced over, he saw Erets name highlighted in a rainbow, and a smile began to form on Dreams face. Dream answered and leaned back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Eret. What can I do for you this fine evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret perked up, his eyes brightening just a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Dream. I was wondering, are you busy at all today?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled softly, “Not at all, why do ya ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret swallowed nervously. “Well, would you like to hang out today? Everyone else is at school and I don’t really have much to do…”</p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned as he stood from his chair. “Of course, dude! Where do you wanna meet up? And what time?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret smiled as he slipped on some shoes, picking up his keys as he walked towards his door. “We could meet up at the county mall in twenty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, grabbing his cleanest hoodie and his wallet. “Alright, I’ll head over there now. See you soon!”</p><p> </p><p>Eret closed his car door, a grin on his face. “See you soon, Dream!”</p><p> </p><p>It took fifteen minutes for Eret to drive to the mall, so he happily waited for Dream at the front entrance. When Dream showed up, the two greeted each other happily. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked up to Wilbur. “So, what do you wanna do here?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret smiled. “I was hoping you could help me pick out a few clothes before we head over to GameStop and blow all our money.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a soft wheeze, his green eyes brightening as he nodded in agreement. “Alright then! Where you wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret led Dream to the clothing side o the mall, the two browsing the many shirts and pants that were hung up on hangers. Then something caught Erets eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was a dress.</p><p> </p><p>The dress would reach the floor if he wore it, but it was a beautiful midnight blue that faded to a snowy white. The sleeves were long, but the shoulders were uncovered by a slit in the fabric that was lined with soft lace. The collar of the dress was sown in a similar fashion with small artificial jewels and pears attaches. The outer layer of the dress was black and mesh, and there was glitter scattered around the bottom of the dress that made it shine brighter. </p><p> </p><p>The dress was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Dream saw Eret staring at the dress longingly, and a smile form on his face “Do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret’s head snapped towards him, his eyes wide beneath his shaded glasses. “W-What are you talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned as he walked towards the dress, looking at the price tag. “It’s pretty cheap, on sale and everything. Do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eret nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with his green-eyed friend. Dream smiled and nodded in return. “Then let’s get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eret looked surprised, but a grin quickly formed on his face once more. Eret happily carried the dress to the front and Dream paid for it. Eret tried to stop him, but he said that Eret could pay I’m back with a few new games. </p><p> </p><p>Dream ended up getting Animal Crossing in return.</p><p> </p><p>The two went back to Eret’s house in the brits car. When they arrived, Dream set up his Switch and Eret went to his room to try on his new dress. When he looked in the mirror, he almost started crying.</p><p> </p><p>The dress fit his frame perfectly, being tight and loose in all the right places. The lace helped his fluffy hair stand out and the blue accents matched his eyes perfectly. Eret smiled as he walked out, his hands lifting the front of his dress so he didn’t step on it.</p><p> </p><p>When Dream saw Eret, he almost completely forgot how to breathe. A grin made its way to his flushed face as Eret did a small twirl, the dress flowing out and sparkling in the artificial light of the living room. “You look amazing, Eret.”</p><p> </p><p>Eret grinned, smoothing down the soft fabric. “Thanks, I’m really glad we got this dress now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, turning to face Eret fully. “It looks great on you too! The blue really brings out your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Eret blushed and walked over to his blond friend. Dream was happy to take pictures of Eret in his dress, calling out silly terms like they were at some wonky fashion show. </p><p> </p><p>Eret soon changed back into his regular clothes and sunk into the couch next to Dream. He leaned against the green-clad man before asking if that was okay. Dream’s response was to lay on the couch and pull Eret to lay on top of him. Eret laughed before he buried his face into Dreams hoodie, letting himself relax against his friend. Eret fell asleep to the Animal Crossing soundtrack as Dream played. </p><p> </p><p>After Dream got bored with his new game, he looked down at Eret who was snoring softly into the crook of his neck. Dream smiled tiredly as he silenced his phone, the constant buzzing of George and Sapnap texting him becoming a nuisance. Dream sighed softly as he relaxed, dropping his arms around Eret’s waist as he buried his nose into the brunette’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Dream and Eret slept soundly and warm, both happy to have someone to finally hang out with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo, Idk if the dress I described actually exists, but I came up with it on the spot-- </p><p>Also, fun fact about me, I am dyslexic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hidden in the Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schatt and Tubbo are brothers and Tubbo is growing his own horns. Schatt reveals them in front of everyone on purpose.</p><p>Request by Alert_2341</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo always woke up with a headache nowadays. It was annoying, sure, but there was no way to stop them. They were natural and Tubbo hated it. Tubbos tired eyes scanned his room, blue orbs half-lidded as he sat up slowly. He lifted a hand up to his head, freezing when he felt that his horns were bigger now. They were big enough to see through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo slipped on his suit, tightening his forest green tie. He brushed off what eve dust and dirt was sitting on his clothes before he walked out. He was lucky that his hair was fluffy enough to cover his horns.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he stood next to Schlatt, Quackity standing on the president’s left side. Schlatt ad asked to see him not long after he woke up, and his older brother seemed pleased to find out how quickly his horns were growing in. ‘You’re gonna do something great, kid.’ was all he said to Tubbo before he was sent away. </span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Days passed, and his horns only grew more and more. If he wasn’t careful, he would cut his cheek on the tips. The headaches were starting to fade away, and that was the only good thing that was coming out of his situation. Tubbo was finally beginning to cheer up, his eyes gaining bac their old brightness that had faded during the revolution. He was beginning to talk to Eret again and he even got to see Niki in the little barn she had claimed. George and Sapnap were starting to hang out with Dream again and Schlatt seemed to be calming down with the whole emperor thing. Or so he thought.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bright sunny day, the sun rising gently in a pretty red. The members of Manburg were meeting up with the members of Pogtopia, all hoping to come to an agreement to cease-fire and create a truce. Everyone was standing face to face, and even Dream was there to see everything go down. But how did things turn out like this?</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had been standing in front of Schlatt, his older brother resting his hands on the short brunette’s shoulders. It was sudden, and Tubbo had no time to react. Schlatt pulled back Tubbos hair and smirked as his new horns were revealed.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo felt frozen, everyone around him going quiet as Schlatt proudly showed off his horns. “Well, do you all like them?”</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt’s smug tone seemed to snap everyone out of their trance, and Tommy was the first to move. Tommy walked right up to Tubbo and hugged his friend tightly. Tubbo sobbed softly as he buried his face into Tommy’s neck, soft sniffles coming from him. Tubbo could hear Dream and Wilbur shouting at Schlatt, but it sounded muffled. He didn’t realize that Eret had come up behind him to cover his ears.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo ended his day cuddled up with Tommy. It was a little strange, trying to find a spot for his horns to lay comfortably on Tommy’s chest, but they found it eventually. Tommy threaded his fingers through Tubbos shaggy brown hair, careful to avoid his horns. Though, Tommy was surprised when Tubbo let out a strange type of purr when he bean to tub the base of one.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laughed softly, happily braiding small portions of Tubbos hair and gently rubbing the base of his horns. “Is it weird that that feels kinda good?” Tubbo mumbled, his words sounding slurred.</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. “No, I don’t think it is unless it’s some kinda puberty good. Then I’d have ta kick you out.”</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo giggled, shaking his head as much as he could. “No! No, not like that. Like your scratching a part of my back I didn’t even know was itchy.”</span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grinned before he buried his face into Tubbos fluffy hair. The two lay there, perfectly comfortable in each other’s arms. Wilbur didn’t come to wake them up the next morning, so they lay there in a sleepy haze, whispering to each other. They didn’t mind falling asleep again, mumbling soft ‘I love you’s as the sun rose gently, not unlike the way it did the other day. </span>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was okay with Tubbos horns and that’s what made him love them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not exactly how the request was meant to go, but I still think it's pretty okay!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Right Hand Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is fighting Schlatt until George steps in to help</p><p>Requested by Umbreno</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood mentions, death/murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George didn’t know what he was doing. One minute he was watching Schlatt and Quackity beat Dream to the ground, the next he was defending his friend like it was his only purpose. How did he even get here? As George charged at Schlatt, teeth bared and sword raised high, he thought back to only half an hour ago.</p><p>George had been walking down the Prime Path, hoping that he could get to the spider farm before Sapnap when he saw Dream. Dream had ended up leaving his mask behind after the revolution ended, so his green eyes were shining more than ever. Though now that George thought about it as he slashed at the president, there had been a dull glow to them. Almost as though he were sad or upset about something.</p><p>George had stood back with slight shock as Schatt and Quackity burst out the bushes next to his dirty blond friend, attacking him with no mercy. George had stood back as Dream was unable to raise his shield or even take out a sword before Schlatt lay the first hit. George had stood back as Dream gained a gash across his face, the mark would definitely leave a scar after it healed. </p><p>George had only stepped in after he heard a sharp cry of pain leave Dreams lips. George hadn’t noticed his legs moving until the weight of his sword holding back another brought him to where he was now. </p><p>A cry left Quackity as George finally took him down. That left Schatt. “So, you do still care for Dreamy over there, huh?”</p><p>George growled at the horned man, his eyes darkening behind his glasses. Schlatt didn’t hesitate to run past George and get to Dream. Dream screamed as a Netherite sword pierced through his stomach. George froze, his heart stopping as he watched blood seep into Dream’s green hoodie. </p><p>George was quick to slice Schlatt’s head off.</p><p>George dropped to his knees next to Dream, his mind riddled with panic. “Dream-Dream, you’re gonna be okay, okay? You… You’re gonna be oka-ay.”</p><p>Tears fell as Drem bled out in his arms, his breaths becoming shallow as life began fading from his eyes. George sobbed as Dream looked up at him. “I’ll be okay, Gogy. I’ll be… okay..”</p><p>George felt his heart shatter as Dream faded away. He knew that his friend would respawn, but it still hurt knowing that Dream had to suffer before fading away. He had been too merciful with Schlatt, but that just meant he had to do more next time he saw the bastard.</p><p>George eventually brought himself to his feet, his legs shaking as he used his sword as a crutch. He hadn’t noticed all the new cuts and bruises that now littered his sin, but he was more worried about Dream. He hobbled towards the small cave that Dream had claimed as his home.</p><p>Dream was laying in his bed, tears falling down his face as he cried quietly. He didn’t move as George crawled in, and let his colorblind friend move to lay next to him. Dream sobbed as George wrapped his arms around his frail frame in a protective manner. George hed Dream as he cried, his own tears falling from his brown eyes.</p><p>The two sat together, the silence filled with soft sobs and sniffles. They were at least happy to be with each other again. Dream had started to feel lonely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a little short, but I'm planning on taking some short breaks from writing so I don't overwhelm myself--<br/>This book will still be updated, but everything will be really random for a little while</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Family Always Comes Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The SMP gets to meet Wilbur and Tommy’s older brother and dad</p><p>Requested by Jade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was ecstatic. He would be turning sixteen tomorrow, and he would finally be old enough to own his own server. Being sixteen opened a lot of doors for him, and he couldn’t wait to open them all. He and Tubbo were even planning on going to the server hub to check out different places they could claim together the day after his party, as Tubbo had already turned sixteen four months ago. </p><p>Tommy looked up at Tubbo, who had been playing with the blonds hair as he lay his head in Tubbos lap. The sun shone softly on the two of them, keeping them comfortably warm as birds chirped sweetly around them. Tubbo rambled softy about how the bees were faring, the small bugs making more honey this spring than the last few. Tommy’s eyes were closed as a small smile was placed on his lips. He couldn’t help but fall asleep. Tubbo joined him soon after he relocated them to sit underneath a tree.</p><p>Wilbur was excited for tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait to see Tommy’s reaction. Wilbur had gotten permission from Dream to invite his and Tommy’s brother and dad to the server. Permanently. Tommy had told him about how much he missed the rest of their family, so he wanted to surprise him on his big day. </p><p>Dream was nervous for tomorrow. Tommy would be turning sixteen and Wilbur had somehow convinced him to whitelist their family. If they were anything like to two, the server would devolve into chaos before they could even cut Tommy’s cake. Dream was beginning to regret agreeing with Wilbur, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how happy Tommy would look when he sees the family he hasn’t seen in almost a year. The dirty-blond male sighed as he slumped in his chair. Speaking of the teen, he hasn’t seen the head or tail of Tubbo and Tommy since this morning.</p><p>When the next morning rolled around, Dream told everyone of the news. Tommy and Wilbur’s brother and father would be joining the SMP until further notice. He was glad Tommy and Tubbo weren’t there, where ever they were, as everyone began to freak out. They too believed that the chaotic Tommy and E-Boy Wilbur would have just as chaotic family members. Wilbur could be seen in the back of the group shaking his head with his face in his hands, soft laughter causing his shoulders to shake.</p><p>Tubbo woke up slowly, his eyes still closed as the sun began to rise in his eyes. A soft groan left his lips as he realized the two of them had been out in the clearing all night. He was only supposed to distract Tommy for a few hours, but he had gotten so comfortable with Tommy in his lap and the sun shining on them through soft clouds had put him right to sleep. Tubbo looked down slowly and smiled when he saw Tommy’s still sleeping face. He loved Tommy with all his heart, and he would do anything to protect his younger brother. Tubbo ran his fingers through Tommy’s soft blond hair, waking him up slowly. </p><p>Tommy sighed at the feeling of waking up to soft touches. He knew it wasn’t Wilbur or his other older brother, as the two of them tended to wake him up loudly and rudely. He always returned the favor of course. He knew it wasn’t his dad, as he tended to shake him a few times before ruffling his hair to make sure he was awake. So that left one other person.</p><p>Tommy cracked open his eyes and looked up to see a still sleepy Tubbo. The two smiled at each other, and Tommy closed his eyes again, his body somehow relaxing more as Tubbo continued to play with his hair like he did the night before. As the birds began to sing more and more, Wilbur walked into the small area that the two teens had claimed as their own safe area not long after Tubbo joined the server.</p><p>“Good morning, you two. I’m guessing you spent the night out here on accident?”</p><p>Wilbur spoke with an obvious smile in his voice. He never seemed to talk without one unless he was upset. Tubbo nodded, leaning his head against the tree trunk that he had slept against. “It was warm. We couldn’t really help it.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded, his eyes twinkling softly. “Well, Tommy’s party should be starting in an hour or so if you two want to get cleaned up.”</p><p>Tommy whined, his eyes scrunching up as Tubbo began to move. The action caused the two olders to laugh. “It’s okay, Tommy.” Tubbo pets his hair once more. “We have to get up now though. We don’t want to miss your special day, do we?”</p><p>Tommy frowned, burying his face into Tubbos stomach. “We can reschedule it or somthin’. I wanna lay here forever.”</p><p>Tommy could feel Tubbos laugh, the small vibrations tickling against his nose and eyes. “We can't, Tommy. There's a really big surprise for you, and we can’t exactly keep it hidden any longer.”</p><p>Tommy sighed and forced his body up. Wilbur was still standing at the entrance to their hideaway, a fond look in his eyes as he began to lead the two back to the town they all lived in. </p><p>The party ended up being fun, and Tommy was glad he got to spend it with everyone. But he didn’t get to see his real family today. His special day. Tommy had snuck off a few minutes before the party was set to end, and tears began to fall. He missed them. He really did. He tried not to let it bother him when he was with others, but they all reminded him of them so often. And it hurt.</p><p>He wanted to give his dad a hug again. He wanted to feel his dad’s arms around his shoulders, big enough to protect him from anything and everything. He wanted to feel his dad’s heart beating in his chest as they stood together. He wanted to hear his dad’s hearty laughter as he came home from a long day in the Nether, bringing home diamonds and food for the whole family.</p><p>He wanted to give his brother a hug again, filled with protests and laughter before he gave into he hug and wrapped his own arms around Tommy’s waist. He wanted his brother to lift him up as they hugged, spinning him in circles as Tommy cackled joyously. </p><p>Tommy sobbed softly as he stared at his reflection. He eventually wiped away his tears and cleaned up his face before he made his way back to the party. If anyone noticed his puffy eyes and still runny nose, no one mentioned it. </p><p>The time came for the party to end, and Wilbur had decided to give a last-minute announcement. Tommy stood in the front as Wilbur talked, and listened as his eldest brother went on and on about how amazing Tommy is. He talked about their past together, their time as a family, their time as friends, even the time he first met Tommy face to face on a snowy winter day five years ago. Tommy held back his tears until the end of it came.</p><p>Then his dad and brother walked out behind Wilbur. </p><p>Everyone froze. They had honestly expected some weird looking people to be Wilbur and Tommy’s mystery family, but they were instead met with the Technoblade and Philza. </p><p>The two new members of the SMP were smiling down at Tommy from the little platform they were on. Tommy began to shake as he looked up to them. Then he sobbed. He couldn’t stop sobbing as he ran to his father and buried his face into his chest, allowing his brothers and father to wrap their arms around him and smother him with all the love they could. Tehno eventually made eye contact with Tubbo, who had been standing to the side with tears clouding his eyes. Techno waved the small brunette over and happily allowed him into the family group hug. </p><p>Tommy’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe it! His family was all here! He had Tubbo, his best friend, and practically adopted older brother. He had Techno, his brother that always gave him great fighting advice that he still used to this day. He had Wilbur, his eldest brother who likes to teach him how to play different instruments and write songs. He had Phil, his dad, the man who took him in after appearing on his doorstep not long after Wilbur gave him their address. Tubbo had gone to another server without him, and he had been so scared that he would lose everything again.</p><p>When he had met up with Tubbo on Technos SMP he had cried almost as much as he was now. Tommy smiled up at his brother and father as happy tears streamed down his face. The five of them laughed as Techno swooped Tommy into a large hug, avoiding his tusks as he spun the small blond in circles. Tommy went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face. His head lay on Phil’s chest as his father began petting his hair slowly. The movements and the beating of his father’s heart eased Tommy into a gentle sleep. </p><p>Tommy loved his family with all his heart, and he would honestly do absolutely anything for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing soft SBI+Tubbo is my new favorite thing, I s2g--</p><p>And guess what!! Wilbur was actually nice in this one!!! Do I hear a redemption arc?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Secret Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt is hurting Tubbo, so when Wilbur and Tommy find this out they take him with them back to Pogtopia after they get their Visas. When Schlatt begins looking for him, Wilbur and Tommy promise to protect Tubbo.</p><p>Requested by Val</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for torture, forced solitude, beatings, implied starvation and dehydration, intrusive thoughts, implied suicidal thoughts</p><p>Please tell me if there are any others that I am forgetting!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo shook softly. Everything was so <em> loud </em>. He couldn’t help but cover his ears, hoping to block out some of the yelling coming from the other room. </p><p> </p><p>He missed Schlatt calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Tubbo knew, Schlatt was in front of him with furious eyes. Tubbo knew he had fucked up in some way, but he didn’t know how. Tubbo let out a cry as Schlatt pulled a chunk of Tubbos hair harshly, forcing the teary eyed teen to look into the man's red eyes. Tubbo couldn’t help but paw at the large hands that pulled and tugged at his hair. “Tubbo, do you ever fucking listen? I give you a high position in my damn country and you have the <em> audacity </em> to <em> ignore me </em> ? Maybe I should finally punish you, god knows you might learn your <em> fucking lesson </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo begged softly as Schlatt dragged the small teen to the dungeon, leaving him in a small solitary confinement room that Wilbur had only ever used on George. But even then there was someone outside the door. Tubbo was completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed and cried for hours until his voice was too far gone for him to even whisper. Tubbo sobbed against the heavy iron door as time passed slower than he had ever felt. When Schlatt finally arrived again, it wasn’t for a good reason. The man was holding a belt and a snarling glint in his eyes. Schatt forced Tubbo over onto his stomach as he brought the buckle of the bulky belt all across his back, down his legs, even on the backs of his arms and on his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo begged as much as he could for Schlatt to stop, but the devilish man paid no mind to him. He just kept going. Tubbo eventually went limp and silence took hold of his mind. His body didn’t seem to register the pain anymore, so no sound came from him as Schlatt pushed him back to the dirty floor and purposefully stepped heavily on Tubbo's side. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo cried silently and wished that he could just die already. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks passed by and Schlatt came by every other day with new ‘toys’ as the man called them. Tubbo had grown numb to the beatings, but one of them seemed to hurt the worst. He was strapped to a chair with his torn-up suit being the only thing protecting him from the large Netherite ax that Schlatt held. Tubbos newfound voice was lost that night from the screaming as Schlatt carefully made cuts and gashes all along the teen's arms. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt seemed to be pleased to hear Tubbo begging once more.</p><p> </p><p>After almost a month passed, Schlatt came into his small room empty-handed. Tubbo didn’t brother tensing up as Schlatt threw him over his shoulders. Schlatt brought him to Quackity and George and told them to clean Tubbo up as much as they could. Schlatt had a job for Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo couldn’t see the concern and fear in the two men's eyes as they washed him, taking note of all the scars and cuts across his body. When George began to wash Tubbos hair, the teen leaned into the touch, soft tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t sob anymore. He just felt so <em> empty </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When the two were done, Quackity called for Schlatt. After the horned man arrived, his grin somehow widened. Tubbo was wearing a suit that was made to look exactly like Schlatt's. Schlatt took Tubbos arm and dragged him to the Whitehouse where Wilbur and Tommy so happened to be waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was lost in his own mind as Schlatt talked to the two outcasts. He didn’t hear the man give him orders. A small gasp fell from his lips as Schlatt hit the back of his head harshly, a clear threat to Tubbos safety. Neither men noticed the glances Wilbur and Tommy gave each other.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt told Tubbo to escort the two men out of Manburg so they could go to their own home. Tubbo nodded mutely, his blank eyes looking up to meet Tommy's bright ones. The blond had his mouth open, but no words seemed to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo waved his hand weakly as a motion to follow him. He led his brothers out of the cursed nation. Wilbur eventually stopped, along with Tommy. Tubbo took it as his cue to leave, not wanting to have more punishments later on. Then Tommy grabbed his sleeve. “Tubbo, why don’t you come with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's eyes were desperate as he held onto Tubbo, practically begging him to join them properly. Tubbo began to shake his head, panic starting to fill his heart. If he went with them, Schlatt would be furious. Schlatt would put him back in the room. Schlatt would leave him all alone again. Tubbo couldn’t take another day alone. He couldn’t. He’d rather die.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched as Tubbo devolved into a panicked mess, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks where carefully placed foundation was beginning to come off. Then George came out of the shadows. Tommy and Wilbur were immediately put on guard but fumbled when George began to beg them to take Tubbo with them. He told them of how Tubbo had been kept in a small cell with no windows or bars for almost two months alone. Schlatt had been beating him almost daily and Tubbo barely got any food and water. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was happy to carry Tubbo back to Pogtopia, not caring for the tears that stained his dirty uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy lay Tubbo on his bed gently, the brunette relaxing into the mattress with a small whimper leaving his hoarse throat. When he turned to leave, however, Tubbo grabbed the tails of his uniform with some newfound strength. “P-Please don’t-don’t go…”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt his heart shatter at Tubbos broken voice. He sounded horrible like he was on the verge of death, but Tommy happily lay next to Tubbo, allowing the smaller teen to curl up against him. Tommy ran his fingers through Tubbo soft yet knotted hair with a small hum. When he fell asleep, he most definitely didn’t expect to be awoken by Tubbos weak cries for help. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo honestly couldn’t tell if he was dreaming anymore. First, he was with Tommy, falling asleep in a real bed for the first time in months, then the next moment he was back in his cell with only the echos of Tommy’s bright laughter as Schlatt walked in to begin a new punishment. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tried to reason with Schlatt, tried to bargain with him. But nothing seemed to work. Schlatt just kept hitting him, his weapon being replaced with a new one at random times. Tubbo begged for forgiveness, even if he couldn’t remember what he did wrong. He always did something wrong, didn’t he? Maybe Schlatt was right. He did need to be punished. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo awoke with a cry, almost hitting Tommy with his forehead. Tears quickly fell down Tubbo cheeks as he shook harshly, the pain still clear in his mind. Tommy held him securely, whispering to Tubbo about how he was safe now. Wilbur may not have been there at that moment, but Tommy promised that Wilbur would make sure that no one found out where they were hiding. Tubbo would be safe with them no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo only believed him with half of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo still believed that he deserved what Schlatt had done to him. He was always messing up, he couldn’t read or write properly, he was too nice, he never listened when he was supposed to. He was <em>such</em> a <em>fuck up</em>. Tubbo cried softly into Tommy’s arms, no sound leaving his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It took weeks for Tubbo to say something, and only Tommy was there to hear what he said.</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the night, and the two teens were only now getting ready for bed after spending hours stargazing under the protection of the ravine they had settled in. Tommy had just climbed into bed when Tubbo latched himself to the blond’s side. It was a new normal for them, as Tubbo couldn’t stand to be alone. He was almost always with Tommy, and if he wasn’t then he was with Wilbur or Techno. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo as the two of them began to drift off. It was then that Tubbo found his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tommy, I… I love y-you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy definitely didn’t cry after Tubbo had fallen asleep, whispering his own ‘I love you too’ as he buried his nose into Tubbos soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy fell asleep with a small smile on his face, and for the first time in forever, Tubbo had done the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out darker than I thought it would, holy shit--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Cloud Gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some obligatory fluff where Tommy and Tubbo get to spend some quality time together!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some Tommy and Tubbo fluff that was, for once, not a request--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sighed happily as Tommy lay next to him. The two of them had snuck off early that morning with supplies to last them a few days and with a plan to go camping in their hidden flower forest. It had been Tommy’s idea, really. The blond had become fed up with Wilburs daily rantings and Tubbo had become tired of hearing Eret monologue to himself. So they ran away. They wouldn’t be gone for long, but they needed time away from their brothers and friends. They wanted something akin to when they first met.</p><p>It had been dark and Tubbo could barely see three feet in front of him when he tripped over someone. That someone happened to be a young blond boy named Tommy. Tommy had actually run away from his family, his brothers becoming overbearing and his father did nothing to stop them. The two of them introduced themselves, and Tubbo found himself to be a mere four months older than the small boy. The two ten-year-olds eventually began to wander through the forest, hand in hand. When Tommy’s father found them and practically stole Tommy away from their special place, Tubbo cried. He had lost his first friend.</p><p>Then Tommy had appeared again when he joined SMP Earth. The two were inseparable after that. </p><p>Tubbo turned his head slowly to look over at his best friend. Tommy’s eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. One may think he was asleep, but Tubbo knew he was simply dozing. Tubbo slowly sat up, bits of grass dirtying up his hair which stuck up in silly directions. Tubbo watches the clouds move slowly, almost lazily, and a smile crossed his lips. The sun was shining softly and the air around the two boys was not too hot and not too cool. It was perfect. </p><p>Flowers were all around them with small bees fluttering from one colored blossom to the next. When one bumped into Tubbos chest he let out a small giggle, catching the bee from falling. As it flew away once more, he turned back to Tommy just in time to see another bee land on his nose. Tubbos eyes sparkled as Tommy’s own blue orbs slowly opened. When Tommy began to sit up, he let out a noncommittal sound as the bee flew away. </p><p>Tubbo laughed as Tommy moved to lay his head in the brunette’s lap. Tubbo happily played with Tommys hair, braiding the small strands as much as he could. The two sat in comfortable silence as Tommy began to drift into sleep once more. </p><p>It took a few hours for Tommy to awaken, but he felt Tubbos chest rise and fall gently as his best friend slept quietly. The sun was beginning to set, and he honestly couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. He was corrected as he turned to face Tubbo and a fond smile grew on his face. The sunset hit up Tubbos face perfectly, lighting up his skin softly. Tubbos soft smile stayed on his face even in sleep, and that just seemed to sell the picture even more. </p><p>Tommy sat up slowly, placing a soft kiss to Tubbo’s forehead before he curled up into his friend’s side to fall asleep once more.</p><p>When the two woke up the next morning, the sun was shining on them once more. The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds were more fluffy than they were yesterday. They spent hours cloud gazing, the two of them coming up with the most outrageous pictures and shapes in the clouds for hours on end. The moment ended in laughter after Tommy pointed out a cloud that supposedly looked as though Schlatt and Vikstar had a strange man child. </p><p>Tubbo held Tommy’s hand as the two of them made their way back to the SMP town. They were a little reluctant to leave their small hideaway, but they decided together that they would come back after every week to spend some time away with each other. The idea of taking naps in the sun and making up new constellations under the stars filled the two boys with hope and happiness. They both knew that they had somewhere safe to turn to if anything were to ever go wrong.</p><p>They parted ways with a hug and a small peck on each cheek that was met with giggles from the receiver. Wilbur and Eret never asked where their younger brothers ran off to every now and again, simply knowing they were with their best friend.</p><p>The next weekend eventually rolled around, and when Tubbo walked into the secret clearing he was tackled to the ground in a large hug from Tommy. The two laughed as they rolled around in the flowers. The birds sang as the bees flew gently round the two boys laying on the grass, happy to be in each others’ arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am here to give you some fluff that I will be expanding on in the future. I do apologize for the last chapter, but it was sadly inevitable-- But I absolutely want the friendship that Tommy and Tubbo have, it is v v soft</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Happy to be Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schatt wins the election and Quackity decides to walk off to listen to some music</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity’s face was blank as everyone around him began to shout. Schlatt had won the elections after the votes he received pooled into the horned man’s votes. Instead of getting in on the argument that his running mate, George, was taking part in, he decided to walk off. He played his part in the game, so he would enjoy his own peace while he could. </p><p>Quackity was a little ways away from the platform when he heard Wilbur and Tommy were banished and that Tubbo was still Secretary of State. Schlatt announced that Quackity would be the Vice President. Quackity smiled a little, that would be fun, huh?</p><p>As he strolled through the land, Quackity decided to bring out a small device he had kept from a previous server he had been a part of. As he pressed play, Quackity slipped on his old pair of headphones, music filtering through the small speakers. He laughed brightly as the music seemed to pick up its own pace, and he couldn’t help but dance along to it. </p><p>With twirls and skips, Quackity felt his world evolve into joyous songs with happy lyrics. They were a great distraction from the shouting still going around. He took no notice of Schlatt, but his eyes met Tubbos in a brief moment, so he pulled the small brunette into his dance. Tubbo seemed to laugh as he was spun around before they slipped into a strange waltz that was too fast but just as fun.</p><p>Quackity slipped a pair of earbuds into Tubbos ears and played a new song, and a look of wonder came across the teens face. He had never heard something like this before, let alone have music playing right into his own ears with no-one else being able to hear it! Tubbo laughed, a large grin on his face as he clung onto Quackitys hands, the two of them spinning quickly in circles. </p><p>They knew that others were watching, but Quackity couldn’t care less. As he brought Tubbo to his chest, Quakcity slipped his hands under his arms and pushed up. Tubbo squealed happily as he was lifted into the air, his legs kicking weakly. </p><p>Schlatt watched with a wonder-filled smile on his face, his eyes were undoubtedly softer than they had been before. Watching Quackity dance was already great, but when Tubbo, the kid who he thought of as his son or little brother, joined in he thought he could die and be forever happy. A buzzing feeling filled his heart as he listened to Tubbos laugh, the boy grinning more than he had ever seen. When the two dancers caught Schlatt staring, they welcomed him in with open arms.</p><p>Quackity then decided to pull out a small speaker from his ender chest and plugged it into his old phone. Music began to fill the air as he tapped his foot. Tubbo took out the small buds before he took Schlatt’s hands, pulling him to the center of their little dance area. </p><p>Schlatt couldn’t help but grin as he danced with Tubbo, spinning the small boy in circles and lifting him up and dipping him low at random intervals. Tubbos laughter was contagious, and soon even George was joining in on the fun.</p><p>Quackity stood on the side for a moment to cool himself off, a large grin on his face as he watched his friends and new family dance and laugh with each other. To be honest, he was happy that Schlatt won and he was happier to be in this special moment as his new president pulled him gently back into the circle. He felt Tubbo grab his and Schlatt’s free hands as the three began to spin together. </p><p>And as Tubbo laughed happily and Schlatt grinned softly, Quackity was truly happy to be here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Familial/Platonic Manburg rights!!!! Let them be a happy family and dance together!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Singing the Songs of Angry Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo doesn’t get away from the bombs fast enough and goes deaf as a result. Tommy is there to help him recover and calm down.</p><p>Request by thatsgnat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt everything go white as his body seemed to be lifted off the ground. Tubbo couldn’t breathe as smoke and dirt surrounded him and clogged up his already damaged lungs. He couldn’t hear anything other than a distant yet loud ringing. He felt numb as he landed hard on the ground.</p><p>Tubbo curled around his stomach as he coughed, but he couldn’t hear it. He wondered why, but he brushed it off as he saw a yellow blur running up to him. He knew the blur was Tommy, and he could see the blurs mouth moving, but no sound came from him. Just ringing.</p><p>Tommy appeared in his hazy line of sight, his bright blue eyes standing out against the gray ash that coated the air around them. He could feel Tommy shouting, his voice somehow rumbling in the ground as he was shaken. It took him a moment to realize he was shivering. But why? Tubbo honestly didn’t know.</p><p>Tommy slowly picked Tubbo up off of the soot-covered ground, letting dirt fall from the brunettes form-fitting suit. Wilbur had done this. He had set off the bombs and he had hurt Tubbo. Tommy honestly didn’t think he could ever forgive his older brother as he walked past the said man, who was on his knees begging for forgiveness. He had snapped out of it at the first blast. He had snapped out of it at the first scream. He almost killed Tubbo because of his little fantasy where everything went to plan. Where everyone survived after Manburg was blown to pieces. Where Tubbo didn’t get hurt.</p><p>Tommy stifled his sobs as he stumbled into a small house deep into the woods. It was a house that he and Tubbo had built early on in the SMP, and no one but the two of them knew where it was. Tommy was happy Tubbo had always kept medical supplies overly stocked as he lay Tubbo on the table. Tommy shakily cleaned the soot and ash from his older friend’s face, but dashes of red caught his eye. Tubbo didn’t seem to have any cuts, so where the hell could he be bleeding?</p><p>Tommy felt his heart stop as Tubbo began to mumble, his head turning only to expose his bleeding ears. He wanted to gag as the red liquid matted the once soft brown hair and dripped onto the table. Tommy moved Tubbos head to look towards his stomach and saw the same situation with his other ear. Tommy didn’t know how to fix this. Tubbos ears were bleeding and he didn’t know how to help.</p><p>Tubbo still heard the ringing from earlier as he drifted in and out of sleep. His head hurt, so he must have hit it while he was falling not too long ago. He looked up slowly and saw Tommy once more. He looked like he was glowing, and he couldn’t help but smile. Tubbo brought an ashy hand up to rest on Tommy’s cheek, his thumb caressing his skin gently. Tommy looked as though he were an angel. His blond hair framed his face perfectly and his skin seemed to glow gently in the afternoon sun. His skin was soft to the touch and his blue eyes shined with unshed tears. Tommy was an angel indeed.</p><p>The blond brought his own hands to the one on his cheek, holding Tubbos dirty hand between his own as though it were a lifeline. Tubbo noticed his friend’s mouth moving, but no sound seemed to come from him. It was then that he realized he couldn’t hear the birds outside the window or the water that always dripped in the sink. Tubbos eyes widened as his world was doused in silence, the rining not even keeping him company any longer. </p><p>Tommy could see Tubbo beginning to panic, so he hugged his friend close, hoping for some form of comfort to come out of it. He held Tubbo as he sobbed into his chest, dirt and blood smearing onto his already dirty clothes. Tubbo cried and cried, not even being able to hear his own sobs. He could feel his shoulders shake and he could feel his chest stutter with his gasps, but everything seemed to calm down as he felt Tommy heartbeat. Although he couldn’t hear it, he could feel the constant thump the muscles made as Tommy’s chest rose and fell with every gentle breath he took. </p><p>Tubbo buried his face deeper into Tommys hold, searching for further comfort from his dear friend. </p><p>Tommy eventually decided to clean the two of them up, so he moved Tubbo to the small bathroom that was attached to their shared bedroom. The bath was soon filled with warm water and Tommy left Tubbo to his own devices. At least, e was planning to, until Tubbo made a small sound to call him back. Tommy felt a blush cross his cheeks as he saw Tubbo already in the bath, but he was slightly comforted by the fact his friend kept his pants on. While it had to be uncomfortable, Tubbo still knew what to do to keep Tommy comfortable. </p><p>Tubo motioned sleepily to his hair, silently asking his friend to wash it for him. Tommy nodded and moved to sit behind Tubbo, squeezing into the small space between the tub and the wall. Tubbo relaxed the moment Tommy began to brush his fingers through his hair. Water flowed from a cup the Tommy had grabbed and Tubbo practically fell asleep when his blond friend began to massage the shampoo and conditioner into his hair.</p><p>Tubbo was eventually left alone to wash his body and he got that done fairly quickly. Tubbo made his way out of the bathroom in new, clean clothes and silently let Tommy know that the bath was now open to use.</p><p>Tubbo never realized how silent everything was now. He tried to hold a container of seeds to his ear and shake them, but they made no noise. The tore random bits of paper, but there was still nothing. Tubbos hands were shaking by the time he was tapping his head, desperate to hear something. But no sound came.</p><p>He sobbed harshly as he curled up against the wall, his back sliding down slowly. Tubbo decided that he hated silence as he pulled roughly at his hair. He didn’t hear Tommy walk up to him, but he felt the vibrations that his footfalls made as he stepped. He felt Tommy pull at his wrists, bringing his slightly bruised knuckles to his lips. Tubbo didn’t hear his wispy laugh, but he was reminded of how he would always do the same to all of Tommy’s little wounds. They always told each other that the little kisses would heal the wounds faster. Tubbo sniffled as Tommy kissed both sides of his head, right above his ears.</p><p>Tommy carried Tubbo to their bedroom. The room was covered in a small layer of dust and some came up as Tubbo was set onto his bed. The two sneezed gently before they devolved into giggles. Tubbos was unnaturally quiet and Tommys were loud enough for Tubbo to feel.</p><p>They slept hard that night, but Tubbo eventually crawled into Tommy’s bed. Tommy peeked open one eye before he lifted his blanket with a heavy arm. Tubbo crawled into the warm blankets and curled up against Tommy’s chest. He could feel Tommy’s heart beating, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>His world may be silent, but he could still hear Tommy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may be short, but this chap will also have a second part-- </p><p>but if you get the reference in the title, I absolutely love you!!!</p><p>Also, question, would anyone like to see the list so far? It is very long--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The list (updated 11/7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The list is long enough to deserve its own chapter--<br/>Reminder that even though they may not be crossed out, some are in the works right now. I do pick requests at random, so there is no true order to it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Princess_Baek_x:</p><p>[v] I have a request based on recent smp events,So we all know tubbo and dream have a very brotherly friendship, what if after the election, so where the smp currently is, dream finds out tubbo is basically being held hostage by Schlatt, therefore he stages a rescue mission (possibly a killing spree Dream Vs George) to bring Tubbo back to Wilbur, Tommy and techno, and just fluff with dream (and possibly sap) joining pogtopia,</p><p>[v] The reason dream didn’t attend the election, was that Schlatt had George betray dream and take him hostage, maybe they keep him asleep by constantly drugging him? Eg like weakness potions and poison potions. Schlatt reveals where they’re keeping dream to Tubbo (Dream’s in bad shape at this point), Tubbo in turn playing double agent and revealing this information to Wilbur, leading to a rescue mission, brothership Techno,Dream,Wilbur, hurtcomfort with dream whump :)</p><p>By TheSeaWriter</p><p>[v] Idea: Bad gets caught up in the war and gets injured/kidnapped/anything bad. Maybe the Dream Team, Techno, Tubbo, or Eret help?</p><p>By ohmymi</p><p>[  ] I just love when dream acts like a big brother to Tommy and Tubbo, great job on those three chapters! Could you do one where Dream frees l’manberg’s citizens. I know Niki, Eret, Tubbo and others wanted to leave. Maybe dream could team with pogtopia? </p><p>[v] Also one where Tommy, Wilbur or Technoblade get caught and dream saves them!</p><p>By Princess_Baek_x</p><p>[  ] Any Dream h/c</p><p>Crystal_Blueooo</p><p>[v] Purpled learns about L'Manburg/Marburg and joins Pogtopia</p><p>[v] Business Boys join Pogtopia</p><p>[  ] George and Dream helping each other</p><p>[  ] Tommy has a nightmare about Techno and Wilbur dying</p><p>Cory Grayson</p><p>[v] Dream gets attacked by Schlatt and George, can't escape, and is saved by Techno. Tommy and Wilburn watch over him</p><p>Aaron</p><p>[v] Dream has panic attacks but never tells anyone. Techno finds out and Wilbur and Techno confront him about it. They become protective of dream</p><p>Cyncyn</p><p>[v] Quackity sick fic with fluff(Schlatt and Tubbo) </p><p>Thatonegay</p><p>[  ] Tommy gets bullied and becomes not like himself, others find out and get uber pissed</p><p>K3yboaRdSMaCK</p><p>[v] Cat Dream fluff</p><p>Someone </p><p>[  ] 5+1 Dream being protective and Tommy, Tubbo and others being protective</p><p>Vintage</p><p>[  ] Literally everyone is protective over Dream, but he is oblivious to it until one of them is too obvious</p><p>soaring_lyrebird</p><p>[  ] Hogwarts Tommy in unexpected house au(in Hufflepuff, Tubbo in Slytherin) </p><p>Azucarito</p><p>[  ] Dream loses bet and wears maid dress, brothers proceed to tease him</p><p>TheOnlyHuman</p><p>[v] Eret in dress, shenanigans ensue</p><p>Softoo_Tacoo</p><p>[  ] Hurt Tubbo with Dream comfort</p><p>Kk_Autumn</p><p>[  ] I saw this other fic where Wilbur was the actual villain and I actually enjoy that concept. Like maybe after getting exiled he becomes a bit too paranoid and starts going a bit cuckoo. He's so obsessed with getting la'manburg back he starts inadvertently hurting those around him. Only realizing what he's become once maybe Tommy or Techno gets hurt trying to stop him from something they've deemed too far. Or maybe just seeing everyone looking at him in fear, anger, or horror at what hes done. But maybe they're could be some sort of happy ending? Or maybe he just in the end doesn't care. It's just an interesting idea.</p><p>Unbreno</p><p>[  ] More Quackity-centric stuff</p><p>Fox</p><p>[  ] Basically Tommy somehow gets caught by Schlatt and Tubbo is forced to watch him get hurt with the others having to save him. Whether they manage to or not can be up to you =) </p><p> </p><p>[  ] PART 2 OF CAT DREAM</p><p> </p><p>Mishi</p><p>[  ] Dream in BadAss mode saves Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur from some morons, but when they arrive at the home they are received by the rest extremely worried :000</p><p>Yomamas</p><p>[  ] I was wondering if you could do some Dream angst. Like, Dream, Techno and Wilbur have this big fight where Techno and Wilbur say some hurtful things to Dream. The rest maybe be with Techno and Wilbur because they don’t see it from Dream’s perspective, which ends up hurting him more. Maybe feeling abandoned? Until everyone is surprised to see him explode through tears or something like that. And in the end everyone has this cute, funny, shitty, fluffy moment?? </p><p>Cursed_Content</p><p>[  ] Wilbur and Techno find out Schlatt is abusing Tubbo and go save him(use slight hints at Stockholm Syndrome) </p><p>Just_AnimeTRASH</p><p>[  ] Dream confronts George about the election and he convinces George to betray Schlatt</p><p>smutinhaler</p><p>[  ] Fundy stays with Schlatt but finds out that Wilbur is haevuly wounded. He sneaks into Pogtopia and heal Wilbur and tells him he's asleep when Wilbur wakes up</p><p>Paranoia</p><p>[  ] Wilbur's reaction to Fundy marrying Dream</p><p>[  ] BuzzFeed Unsolved au with Fundy and Tubbo based around Dream on</p><p>MinecraftForLife</p><p>[v] Eret and Dream friendship</p><p>Kk_Autumn</p><p>[  ] Eret refusing to betray L'Manburg so Dream Team kidnaps him and use him for a trap or hostage to make someone else betray L'Manburg or end the war</p><p>Racoraffi</p><p>[  ] Tommy and Techno meet at vidcon where he confesses he is touch starved or something like that</p><p>Crystal_Blueooo</p><p>[  ] Tommy gets affected by what ever happened to ARG Wilbur and Wilbur tries to help him</p><p>Or</p><p>[  ] Wilbur gets affected again and the SBI gets worried and confused but they end up comforting him</p><p>Kk_Autumn</p><p>[  ] Fundy gets overwhelmed by the while spy thing and gets comforted by Eret and Niki. Fundy has a mini break down</p><p>[  ] Tommy is captured by Schlatt but he is actually nice and shows Tommy what hes been doing on the sidelines with Tubbo. Tommy joins and is able to pea fully stop the war</p><p>Littleleopard11</p><p>[  ] Blaze!Sapnap gets pissed and goes full blaze mode and everyone around him freaks out. He just ends up going 'oh, you didn't know? 🤨'</p><p>Princess_Mysterion</p><p>[  ] Manhunt fic where there's a major fight and everyone stops out of concern and worry for dream since he barely made it out</p><p>I like to make myself suffer</p><p>[  ] Tommy gets caught sneaking into Manburg and is sent to Schlatt. Schlatt ends up having Tubbo execute Tommy, but Tommy is okay with it </p><p>[  ] Tommy believes that Wilbur is a good guy when he's actually a villain and is only convinced to leave after Wilbur hurts him or smth</p><p>[  ] Tommy was left behind instead of Tubbo</p><p>tiny criminal</p><p>[  ] Dreams mask breaks and he tries to cover his face with his hands, angst ensues</p><p>untalented_angelwriter</p><p>[  ] Eret gets hurt and ends up being safest in Pogtopia</p><p>Racoraffi</p><p>[  ] Big bro Techno to Wilbur and Tommy (even though will is older) </p><p>[  ] Dadza</p><p>Lonleybastard</p><p>[  ] Dream has secret angel wings and they end up popping out, angst ensues</p><p>Aweirdo</p><p>[  ] Skephalo with Skeppy centric angst</p><p>AlannaDena</p><p>[v] Tubbo and Tommy get really sick and the war has to be put on hold because they keep calling out to each other</p><p>Hannahj423</p><p>[  ] Schlatt is hurting Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur find out and get all protective of him</p><p>XypysVyp</p><p>[  ] dream be stabbed lol. The blade was poisoned or something and he collapses in the middle of nowhere. Wilbur or George or someone gets worried that they haven’t seen him and go searching for him (or they just randomly find him). They bring him to a base or pogtopia or whatever (leaving details to you) and surprise surprise! Coma time!! Or something like that</p><p>[  ] more cat boy drem</p><p>[  ] dream can turn into different animals (doggo pesky bird horse)</p><p>[  ] hanahaki where techno dies??</p><p>[  ] technoblade never dies bc he’s an immortal who has seen everyone around him die which is why he’s dead inside</p><p>[  ] phiza gets a Dream Smp/l’manburg tour very floofy</p><p>[  ] smol among us story someone (dream or techno???) goes psycho and kills some people</p><p>[  ] return of the Sky Gods (Wilburs sky block randomiser)</p><p>[  ] Techno teaches Tubbo about the Potato Life</p><p>[v] Tubbo dies and reincarnates as a bee</p><p>[  ] Sapnap has a cold and set something on fire anytime he sneezes (RIP George’s eyebrows)</p><p>[  ] turns out Bad is actually a demon</p><p>[  ] lots of Tommy/Tubbo/Dream brothers dynamic floof and angst</p><p>[  ] Fundy goes fox mode (idk u decide)</p><p>[  ] It’s games night and Niki calmly defeats absolutely everyone in monopoly</p><p>[  ] nO sTOP DONT DO THIS!!! im sorry NO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU *places down +4* uno</p><p>[  ] Tommy secretly loves karaoke and gets caught signing</p><p>[  ] philza looses his hardcore world and collapses into his brothers, in dream smp, arms</p><p>Val</p><p>[v] Schlatt is hurting Tubbo, and so after Wilbur and Tommy go to get their visa, they take Tubbo back to Pogtopia and promise to protect him when Schlatt starts looking for him</p><p>Apriljammer20053</p><p>[  ] Dream is a monster and uses potions to make him look human, potions run out and angst ensues</p><p>Umbreno</p><p>[v] Dream is fighting Schlatt and his possee and George steps in to help after Dream gets really hurt</p><p>Hanashobu </p><p>[  ] Dream becomes short due to a glitch and becomes v insecure</p><p>Softoo_Tacoo</p><p>[  ] Tubbo angst with Dream comfort</p><p>Kk_autumn</p><p>[  ] Wilbur goes coo coo and let starts hurting those around him, he stionwhen they start flinching and practically running from him(happy end pls) </p><p>Fox</p><p>[  ] Tommy gets caught and Tubbo is forced to watch him get hurt without am being able to help but he gets others to save ensu</p><p>Racoraffi</p><p>[  ] Dream gets overworked and Sap and Geo end up taking care of him, cuddles and platonic kisses ensue</p><p>Tubbo</p><p>[  ] Hate finally gets to Tommy and he has a breakdown on stream</p><p>Jade</p><p>[  ] (Angst) Phil is called after Wilbur goes JD Mode and Phil goes apeshit after hearing what happened to his sons</p><p>[  ] (Humor) everyone flips their shit after techno and Phil shown up to surprise Tommy on his birthday</p><p>kari_png</p><p>[  ] Tubbo held hostage by Schlatt and Tommy has to save him</p><p>ItsLoafy</p><p>[  ] Fundy goes Feral and dream(fiance) and Wilbur are there to call him down, everyone else shows up for cuddles</p><p>Cursed_Content</p><p>[  ] Wilbur, Techno and Tommy all get trapped somewhere and Tommy needs stitches. Tech and Wilbur don't know how to do them, so Tommy has to do them on himself. This concerns the other two</p><p>Hehe</p><p>[  ] Techno and Dream bonding (up to me) </p><p>NothingButRed: Wilbur mute au</p><p>[  ] Will is shot in the throat during battle and wakes up not being able to talk at all</p><p>[  ] Gets cut in the throat during battle box, time out is called and he respawns unable to talk</p><p>[v] Wilbur explodes Manburg but is injured in the process. He respawns unable to talk</p><p>B E E S :O</p><p>[  ] Wilbur and Tommy are villains but they are being controlled by an ore in the Ravine that Schlatt is just now breaking free of. Schlatt saves them</p><p>Racoraffi</p><p>[  ] Techno pretends not to be sick at vidcon. Dadza is not amused</p><p>IPurpleLife</p><p>[  ] Continuation of techno chapter where everyone becomes over protective and smothering techno who starts training more. Everyone has nightmares and ig only Tommy can get through to him</p><p>Citrus_Karma</p><p>[  ] Tommy likes to steal the other SBIs clothes and they eventually find out</p><p>Ella</p><p>[  ] Dre has a panic attack after chat starts spamming for a face reveal. Everyone in call helps calm him down(they don't end stream ig)</p><p>Umbreno</p><p>[  ] Phil joins the SMP after Dream calls him and Phil talks Wilbur down from blowing shit up</p><p>Vomit both</p><p>[  ] Techno gets hate during MCM and he ends up leaving in the middle of it so people go and look for him. Comfort stuff</p><p>AlannaDena</p><p>[  ] Fluffy Eret centric redemption arc</p><p>Racoraffi</p><p>[  ] Good Schlatt saves Tommy and Techno from Wil(Tommy based fluff) </p><p>thatsgnat</p><p>[v] Tubbo goes deaf after the bombing of Marburg and Tommy helps him recover and calm down (his ears bleed at random times now) </p><p>Hop_A_Long</p><p>[  ] Part 2 of Tubbos not so good very bad day in Wil and Tommy's POV</p><p>DeadlyHuggles</p><p>[  ] Everyone dances to gather as a happy family (NO ANGST AT ALL) </p><p>LoyaltyToThePack</p><p>[  ] Admins can't respawn and since Dream is an admin, he can't respawn. Drista tells everyone and they get protective</p><p>SlightlySadOatmeal</p><p>[  ] Dream was part of an underground fighting thing and that why he wears a mask. Something happens to trigger him and everyone comforts him</p><p>EffieTrinket1619</p><p>[  ] Sapnap whump with the gang</p><p>Fear_Itself</p><p>[  ] Tommy retreats to the Beast Complex due to being overly stressed. Two watch a movie to chill and Tommy gets a panic attack from a scene and Big Q and Jimmy comfort him</p><p>Bee</p><p>[  ] Wilburs perspective of the Tommy kidnap chap</p><p>ButterflyStingsAnon</p><p>[  ] Technology finds a half dead Dream after Schlatt captured him. Dream is unrecognizable and half mute. </p><p>Okay_so_maybe_i_hurt_my_fav</p><p>[  ] More smol blob! Dream. Really fluffy</p><p>ItzScales</p><p>[  ] Tommy and Tubbo are getting bullied at school so the big guys go there and scare the shit out of the bullies</p><p>DeadlyHuggles</p><p>[  ] Bad teaches Tubbo hoe to shoot a gun properly (continuation of Tubbo gun chapter) </p><p>Anon</p><p>[  ] Schlatt family au (major fluff) </p><p>DarkMoon9058</p><p>[  ] Jealous/ClingyInnit</p><p>balimaria</p><p>[  ] Vilbur meets his past self</p><p>one anon doodle boyo</p><p>[  ] Techno and/or Sapnap struggling with dissociation</p><p>qwerasd2095</p><p>[  ] Quackity officially meets Marble</p><p>AlannaDena</p><p>[  ] Business Boys react to Marble</p><p>HOLY FUCK</p><p>[  ] Wilbur play the guitar and Marble loves it</p><p>Angst lover</p><p>[  ] Dream gets overwhelmed with stress</p><p>HelphyCelphy</p><p>[  ] Au where Techno doesn't kill Tubbo at the festival</p><p>Val</p><p>[  ] Tubbo tells Cap what Schlatt has been doing to him (tearing him from Tommy, being a dick, killing him) and Cap joins and absolutely kicks his ass</p><p>milesHD</p><p>[  ] Quackity and Wilbur hang our with each other</p><p>Yuzxtq</p><p>[  ] Dream is hyper flexible</p><p>Sleepy_Zs</p><p>[  ] Tommy and Tubbo snap and start acting like Vilbur. Vilbur notices and ends up snapping out of it and doing his best to snap them out of it too</p><p>Hanashobu</p><p>[  ] Schlatt(ram) , Dream(Ender Dragon) , and Tubbo(Bee)are all hybrid brothers. Much backstory needed!! </p><p>DustlessPoet</p><p>[  ] Techno finds Tommy on the roof again(continuation) </p><p>onion ninja</p><p>[  ] Techno saves Tubbo with lots of h/c. Tehno ends up teaching Tubbo how to fight and Tubbo shows Techno how to properly pick flowers</p><p>Insane_Galaxy</p><p>[  ] Tubbo gets away from Schlatt, but then Schlatt kidnaps Tommy and basically breaks him until he dies everything without question</p><p>RadioactiveFox</p><p>[  ] Wilbur whump (he's overworking himself until he gets sick) </p><p>Thing_Of_Trash</p><p>[  ] Dream, Purpled, Tommy, and Tubbo are all platonic souls mates and they run away with each other after everything becomes too much to handle. Dream has to go back every now and again since he is an Admin</p><p>peterstarkjr</p><p>[  ] Tubbo and Captain fluff</p><p>Scales</p><p>[  ] Schlatt threatens Dream so Dream joins his side and he is hurt daily until Eret saves him</p><p>Cursed_Content</p><p>[  ] Captain lives on the SMP, but very far away. Tubbo got away from the festival very very very injured and passes out due to improper care for his wounds. He wakes up and tells the Cap. (Permadeath au but no one has died yet.) </p><p>Synonym</p><p>[  ] Techno hiding the fact he is a hybrid and Vilbur may or may not expose him to everyone</p><p>Fera</p><p>[  ] Technos first language is Picking</p><p>Goatly_Sacrifices</p><p>[  ] Wilbur has a high fever and Techno panics trying to help him until Phil gets home. (Tommy is there and he tries to help as well) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The list may be long, but I am happy that it is!! It means that people like my writing enough to send me their ideas, and that honestly means the world to me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Am I A Dad Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds and basically adopts a Piglin runt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy had been walking through the hot and muggy Nether when he heard a cry. He knew that it wasn’t one of his friends, as he was the only one planning on coming to the Nether today. Someone would have just asked him to gather the supplies for them if they needed anything from this area. Tommy was thoroughly confused at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked towards where he believed the cry came from, he heard it again. It was followed by the sound of damage being taken and the deep chuckles of Piglins. Tomy had gold armor on, so he knew he would be safe. What if the unknown person didn’t have any sort of protection? Tommy tensed as he drew his Netherite sword, the enchantments he had placed on them glowing brightly, highlighting his shiny protection and lighting up the Netherack floor even more than it already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy came to the area that the noises were coming from, he peeked around a wall. He felt his heart drop as he watched a young Piglin, most likely a runt, being beaten up and bullied by some larger Piglin children. Tommy saw a little version of himself quickly take the pace of the small mob, and fury grew in the depths of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stomped out from behind his chosen wall, making his way to the group of bullies. When the Piglins caught sight of him they got ready for a fight, but quickly backed down when they caught sight of his god sword. As they ran away, Tommy took a position to stand in front of the runt ina protective gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the mobs were out of sight, Tommy turned around and knelt down to make eye contact with the small Piglin. The Piglin lunge into his arms, small squeaks, and squeals coming from it. Tommy was quick to balance the two of them before he warily wrapped his arms around the Piglins tiny frame. “Hey, do you… do you have a name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Piglin gave atilt of their head before shaking it softly, the pink peach ears flopping around softly. Tommy nodded with a contemplative look on his face. What would he call his kid? He can’t just call it his tiny Piglin, that would just be wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze when he realized that he just called the Piglin his kid. What the fuck. Tommy felt panic fill his heart until he looked back down at the Piglin. He felt his heart warm up as he watched the Piglin curl up into his arms, sleeping peacefully. Tommy decided to make a bad decision. He took the tiny mob home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did his best to avoid everyone on the server and made up excuses when he needed to. He eventually arrived home and set his new kid on an extra bed. As the kid slept, Tommy pondered over names. He could tell now that the small Piglin was a boy, and if he were human he would be barely past two years old. Tommy sipped on some water as he ponders quietly. Soft snores could be coming from the extra room, but they were soon replaced with small cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt fear shoot itself into his heart as he stood up rigidly at a particularly loud cry. He practically ran into his kids’ room. He stopped as his eyes landed on the shaking form of the small mob. Tommy felt a new emotion come over him. His kid was scared, and from where he stood, there was no way for him to help. Tommy felt his feet move across the room, almost tripping over air. Tommy wrapped his arms around Lloyd. He hushed his childs cries with soft breaths as his hands ghosted over his oversized ears. Lloyd- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span> cried softly in his arms, his eyes now opened as he buried his face into his new dad’s chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy decided in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>His child is Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was happy to let Leo sleep in his bed, giving some small clothes to change into so he no longer had to sleep in oversized rags. Leo let out soft grumbles of happiness as he listened to Tommy’s heart beating in his chest. Leo had no more nightmares that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy awoke the next morning he felt a soft smile across his lips. Leo was still sleeping, soft breaths passing his ungrown tusks. Tommy may only be sixteen, but he honestly didn’t mind having a kid already. He hoped that others would feel the same, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They obviously didn’t after they caught a glance of his new son not long after he decided to give him a tour of his new home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Dream were very off-put at the sight of child Tommy carrying around a young Piglin, pointing things out and explaining them slow enough for him to understand. Tubbo, Quackity, Schlatt, and almost everyone else was either indifferent or completely against having the Nether mob in their small town. Techno seemed blank, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt his heart drop as Techno approached him and Leo. He felt confusion as Tecno began to grumble lowly, Leo seemed to perk at the sound though, answering in his own high pitched squeals. Techno had a look of surprise from whatever Leo had told him, his now wide eyes looking Tommy up and down. Techno eventually nodded before turning around. “Let the two of them be. Kid has already claimed Tommy as his father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt like he could float at the new information. He looked down at Leo with a smile but faltered as Techno turned around once more. “By the way, he wanted me to tell you that his name is Marble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy made his way back to his home, closing the door behind him as he set Marble down slowly. Marble let out a squeal as he began to run around, his hooves making small patters. Tommy laughed softly as he sat on the couch, happily bringing Marble to his chest when the kid ran up with his arms stretched towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pet the short fur that covered Marble’s head, playing with his ears gently as the small mob slowly drifted to sleep once more. Tommy’s mind finally caught up with everything that had happened in the past day and a half. Tommy was a dad now. Marble is his kid. Tommy couldn’t help but tear up as he looked down at his son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy placed a kiss to the top of Marbles’ head, wrapping his arms around him tighter. Marble shuffled softly before he settled down once more. Tommy couldn’t feel any happier at that moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I have been hit out of nowhere with slight writer's block-- I've been doing my best to get out of it, so I'm gonna try writing non-requests for a little bit to see if it helps (I'll still do some, but they won't be my best work)</p><p> </p><p>I do apologize for the slight inconvenience that this may or may not bring</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tubbo: Gun Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo has a gun, that is literally all there is to this.</p><p> </p><p>it's just some crack idea that I'll take more seriously in the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for gun and murder (It's just Schlatt getting shot tho)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had been walking with Tommy, the two friends talking about what they were going to build the next day when Schlatt had appeared in front of them. Time seemed to stop as Tommy froze and everything faded to a grayscale. Tubbo felt slight panic as the horned man walked closer to him, a devilish grin on his face. “Hello, Tubbo,” Schlatts voice seemed to echo in his head, “I have a very special opportunity for you~”</p><p>Tubbo frowned at that but decided to listen as Schatt explained what he was thinking. He felt everything snap into place as Schlatt happily handed him a gun of all things. Schlatt left without a trace and the gun was stored snugly in his inventory. </p><p>Tubbo decided to only use it when he needed to, and now that he thought about it, he needed it now. It had been almost a year since the incident and Schlatt was in front of him once more but in person this time. He felt Big Crime take his side as he pulled the gun out. The last thing he saw on Schatt’s face was a look of shock. Everyone looked on in fear and slight adoration as Tubbo took a shot at Schatt’s head. It hit his chest instead, but he fell to the ground with no life left in his eyes. He would respawn, but it would hurt like hell.</p><p>The war against Schlatt ended almost immediately after that, no one was willing to go against Tubbo when he had a gun of all things. Tubbo quickly rose to power, a new crown laying on his overly fluffy hair. Maybe having a gun wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Am I Fa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble says his first real words!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt his eyes shut slowly, the feeling of Marble curling up into his side warming his heart. He couldn’t stop himself from turning to his side and curling around his son in a protective manner. He had adopted Marble almost three months ago, but his kid was taking on English rather quickly. Marble only knew a few words but they were always twisted with mumbles and growls that his species usually spoke in. Tommy was unnaturally patient with Marble, even to the point where some of his friends couldn’t believe it. </p><p>It ended up being a calm spring morning when Marble said his first real word. Tommy had been cutting up a sandwich into little triangles so Marble could eat without any food getting stuck in his tusks. Marble had stumbled into the kitchen with dirt all over his pants, a breathless grin stretched across his face. “Hello, Marble.” Tommy knelt down and picked said Piglin to, resting him on his hip. “Did you have fun outside?”</p><p>Marble nodded, small squeaks coming from his throat as he nuzzled his father’s neck. Tommy couldn’t help but let out a few laughs as he took both his and Marbles’ plates to the table. Marble happily sat in his chair after Tommy set him down, and looked up to his father as he sat himself down at his own chair. “You can eat now, Kit.”</p><p>Marble squealed before he took up a triangle and bit into it, his legs kicking back and forth happily. Tommy watched with soft eyes, eating his own sandwich slowly. “Be careful, kid, you don’t wanna choke on your lunch.” Tommy warned with a gentle tone.</p><p>Marble looked up with wide eyes before he slowed his pace, his legs now swinging gently. Tommy nodded before he finished eating. When Marble was done as well he took their plates to the sink and told Marble to go wash up. His eyes seemed to brighten as he watched Marble waddle to the bathroom to wash his hands. It had taken a few weeks for Tommy to convince Marble to wash his hands as often as he asked, but it eventually worked out. Tommy shuddered as his mind accidentally thought back to the potty training period. That time had been absolute hell. </p><p>Tommy was almost finished with washing the dishes when Marble came back into the room. His son had been holding a piece of paper, a corner was missing and there was a tear at the bottom, but Marble seemed almost nervous to show it. Tommy dried his hands before he knelt down to Marbles’ level. “Whatcha got there, kid?”</p><p>Marble looked away with a nervous blush slowly coming to his already pink cheeks. Marble held out the picture with shaky hands, hanging his head lightly. Tommy took the picture and felt tears well into his eyes. It was a messy drawing the Marble had evidently done himself. It was of Marble and Tommy holding hands in a large field, Tubbo was in the background as he loved to visit and hang out with Marble whenever Tommy needed to get new supplies somewhere. The picture of Marble ad a large smile on his face, as did the picture version of Tommy. Tommy’s eyes eventually landed at the bottom of the paper. There, in very messing handwriting, were the words ‘BesT fA evR’.</p><p>Tommy grinned as he looked back up to Marble, the small Piglin looking up nervously. Tommy felt his tears fall as he swooped Marble into a hug, standing the two of them up as he spun Marble around with a wet laugh. “It’s amazing, Marble! I love it so much!”</p><p>Marble brightened at that, a smile pulling at his lips as Tommy placed small kisses all over his face. “Me love fa!”</p><p>Tommy seemed to freeze at that, looking down at Marble with shock. “W-What did you say?”</p><p>Marble grinned, showing off his small tusks. “Me love fa! Me love fa!”</p><p>Tommy laughed as he held Marble to his chest. “And I love you, kit! I love you so much.”</p><p>The picture was hanging on the fridge the next time Tubbo came over. More would join soon enough, but Tommy would forever love the field that his son drew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I fuckin love Marbel and Tommy now. Marble supremacy all the way!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Bath Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble has his first bath, but it doesn't really go to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy’s chest heaved as he held onto Marble tightly, his son squirming around. Tommy had been trying his best to give his son a bath, but the kid wanted nothing to do with water. At all. Marble was left in a pair of swim trunks after Tommy had told him he would be getting a full wash up that night. Marble hadn’t realized what a ‘full wash up’ was until he caught sight of the bathtub full of warm water. The moment Marble took notice, he took off to his room. Tommy followed close behind, small curses leaving him as he almost tripped a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy eventually dragged Marble back to the bath, he sat on the floor, his son sitting in his lap with his legs kicking. “Marble. Marble, calm dow- FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised a hand to his jaw, unwilling tears of pain welling in his eyes. The moment Tommy’s arms loosened, Marble took off in a sprint, but when his father didn’t follow, Marble peeked back into the bathroom. Marble felt guilt as he watched his dad clutch his jaw. Marble honestly hadn’t meant to headbutt him, but Marble was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble warily walked back to Tommy, extending his hooves to his dad’s arms. Tommy opened his eyes, not wiping away the tear that fell. Marble let out a whimper as they stood on the tips of their hooves to wipe the tear away, which brought a smile to Tommy’s face. Marble looked into Tommy’s eyes with his own tears welling up. “I am….sor-sorry, fa. I no mean to-to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a wet laugh as he pulled Marble into a tight hug. “It’s okay, Maby. I know you didn’t mean to. Can you tell me why you don’t want to take a bath, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble sniffled, looking away from Tommy. “I no float.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a sharp chuckle as his eyes widened. Tommy couldn’t help but place kisses all over Marbles’ face before cupping his cheeks. “It’s okay, Marble, You don’t have to float in a bath! I’ll even be right next to you so you don’t get hurt, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble looked back up into his father’s eyes before he nodded slowly. “Okay, water time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grinned as he stood the two of them up, “Water time, kiddo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Marble </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> the water. Marble couldn’t help but splash the water onto Tommy’s shirt, getting him thoroughly soaked. Tommy happily wrapped a squealing Marble in a warm, fluffy towel before he carried the small mob to his room, dressing him in a red sweater and slipping on some sky blue jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ended up making some soup for dinner, and the two ate quietly. “Fa, what is ‘fuck’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy spat out his soup before he groaned softly. He couldn’t help but bury his face in his hands as Marble repeated the word multiple times. This would be a long fucking talk, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a book that is solely made up of the DadInnit and Marble oneshots!! I'll probably;y be putting all of the rest over there so I don't repeat them too often so go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Dad, I'm Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cap being Tubbo’s dad (post-festival)</p><p>Request by Memeboi11</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for panic attack, mentioned death and past injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo could feel his hands shaking. There were fireworks going off in the air, Schlatt had finally been taken down and Wilbur was the leader once more. Guess Wilbur forgot about his new trauma given to him by none other than Technoblade. He felt a sob claw at his throat as he was launched back into the yellow concrete box, a second firework aimed at his head. He could feel the burns all over his skin and his suit had been hanging in tatters off of his arms. Tubbo let out a silent scream as the firework went off, and he was snapped back to the present.</p><p>Tubbo could feel the tears falling from his eyes, and his chest was moving sporadically. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe. As Tubbo curled in on himself, doing his best to block out the crashing of the fireworks outside his widow, and he cried. </p><p>It took him what felt like forever to get off of the floor. He could barely stand, but he didn’t really care at that time. He needed to leave. With how big this victory was for L’Manburg, the fireworks and celebration would go on for days. He needed to get out of here. </p><p>Tubbo stumbled through the server portal. He was wearing some fresh clothes, but he knew his bandages probably looked spotty with fresh blood. Tubbo had to grit his teeth to push off of the wall and head towards the private serve portal. Tubbo knew where he was gonna go to get away, he just needed to get there.</p><p>Tubbo felt his shoulders relax as he stepped through the golden portal, the glowstone frame glowing softly. Tubbo hoped that the man he was looking for would be there. It was their home after all.</p><p>Then he saw a mop of dark brown hair and Tubbo couldn’t keep the new tears out of his eyes. </p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>The older man turned around just in time to catch Tubbo, the small teen’s legs had given out after he decided to run to the man. “Hey, ducky! I’m surprised to see you back so early! Did something happen?”</p><p>Tubbo looked up into his dad’s dark brown eyes, a small sob leaving him. The captain’s eyes went wide as he drew Tubbo into a close hug, slowly lowering the two of them to the ground. Captain rubbed Tubbos back as he cried himself dry and even carried him home afterward.</p><p>After Captain gave Tubbo some food and water, he asked the question Tubbo didn’t know how to answer.</p><p>“Tubbo, what happened? Did you get hurt?”</p><p>Tubbo looked away for a moment before he reached out for his dad’s hand. He needed his dad. He went on to explain what had happened.</p><p>He told Captain of the election and how he was forced to split up from Tommy, his younger brother, and best friend of all time. He told Captain of how he ended up becoming a spy and did that for months on end, and he had to watch Tommy cry as he was told of how Wilbur had been going insane. He told Captain of how e decorated his own damn funeral.</p><p>Captain froze at that, as he obviously hadn’t gotten word from Wilbur or Dream like they said they had given. Tubbo shook as Captain’s hold on his hand tightened for a moment before it loosened once more. He gave Tubbo a soft kiss on the head, whispering “Is there anything else?”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, trying his best to blink away his tears. He told Captain of his execution. It was painful, more painful than anything he had ever gone through, and he had died many times. When Captain had asked how he died, Tubbo was sent back to that day. He could feel himself begin to panic, but the fireworks wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t escape the box and he couldn’t beg his way out of it either. He was going to die again.</p><p>Captain was calm though. He watched with worried eyes as Tubbo slipped into a panic attack, but he stayed still and spoke in a calm and steady voice. He asked Tubbo questions that were completely off-topic, but they seemed to work after a few minutes. Tubbo was slowly coming back to himself, and Captain was there to help him. </p><p>“Hey, kid, can you give me a motion of what happened? Nothing else, not even a sound. Just do what you’re comfortable doing.”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, his tears falling slower now as he made a shaky gesture of a firework going up and exploding. Captain’s face fell. He knew that that had to be painful, and it would have taken at least two fireworks to kill him. Captain brought Tubbo into his arms once more and let the teen cry for as long as he needed to.</p><p>Captain swore to himself that he wouldn’t let Tubbo go back to that server until he was whitelisted, and he kept that promise ina tight grip. </p><p>It was almost a month before Dream finally whitelisted Captain, so Tubbo and he packed their bags to make the server trip. Tommy was excited to see Tubbo again, and they all wanted to know why Tubbo left in the first place. TUbbo was going to tell them, but Captain placed a hand on his shoulder and simply told him that his mental health wasn’t the best after everything he had gone through, so he took a break.</p><p>Tubbo sept in his father’s arms that night, and he had no new nightmares. He was home, and home is wherever his dad is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not the best, but I really liked the idea--</p><p>Also, in case you didn't know, I am writing all of Tommy's Dream SMP live streams in fanfic form! I've already got the first live stream posted, so the second should be out in a few days! (This is what I was researching for and planing over the short break tbh--)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Fallen Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is pissed, and Schlatt is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy screamed. His voice felt raw as he did so, it had to be on the verge of being gone entirely. Especially since he had been screaming for the past hour or so. Tommy had stormed out of Pogtopia not long after Techno beat him up in the pit. Tommy was still furious. He wasn’t in pain, he was just pissed off. </p><p>Tommy punched the trees around him. They were dark oak, so he had to be far from ‘home’. Tommy couldn’t give two shits about that ravine anymore. It was a personal hell to him now. It was connected to Manburg, it was home to both his insane and his murderous brothers. It was where he had to watch Tubbo heal from burns for days on end, and he had to watch as scars settled over Tubbos once clear skin. Tubbo was half fucking blind now, all because Techno didn’t have a goddamn backbone. </p><p>Tomy dropped to his knees, every angry sob that left him felt like a punch to the chest. Tommy’s knuckles were all bloodied up now, but Tomy didn’t care. He didn’t care. He didn’t care. He didn’t-</p><p>Tommy froze, his sobs stopping when someone stepped on a twig behind him. Tommy turned only to see horns before everything turned brown. Tommy thrashed, desperate to get out of Schlatts hold, but the man was strong. Stronger than Tommy even. Tommy wanted to scream.</p><p>He couldn’t scream anymore, though. His voice had finally given out. Raspy sounds left him as he hit the devils back as hard as he could, but the man didn’t move at all. Tommy gave up soon after and buried his face into the crook of Schlatt’s neck. Tomy cried, his sobs shaking his whole body as Schlatt held him close. Tommy hated feeling like this, but he was the only one in Pogtopia who could. </p><p>Wilbur was lost, his emotions were unreadable. Techno was the same as Wilbur. Niki was always smiling or crying quietly, never in-between anymore. Tubbo blocked everything up, covering his pain with smiles and bright eyes. Tommy had to cry and scream and be angry for the rest of his family. They had stopped feeling so he did everything he could to feel for them. </p><p>He felt confident for Wilbur, he felt kind for Techno, he felt sad and happy and numb for Niki, and he felt angry for Tubbo. He felt their feelings even if he didn’t want to. He felt their emotions and used them as well as he could in fights. He did his best, but he knew it wasn’t enough. His family still wasn’t better. He had failed them.</p><p>Tommy melted into Schlatt’s arms soon after he started crying again, and the man didn’t seem to care at all. He rubbed Tommy’s back and ran his black-tipped claws through Tommy’s messy and matted hair. Schlatt whispered comforting words in his ear, and Tommy was beginning to believe him.</p><p>Soon the sun began to set in an angry red, the moon rising with a cold blue. Schlatt kept him warm though. The man had shed his suit jacket and set it on Tommys shaking shoulders. Tommy’s eyes were dulled and dried tear trails covered his cheeks. The blood on his knuckles was beginning to flake away, scabs slowly healing over them. </p><p>Tommy felt numb. He still felt the anger in his heart, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything with it. He just wanted to sleep. </p><p>When Schlatt began to carry him, Tommy didn’t fight. He just let the man take him to wherever. Wherever would be better than Pogtopia. </p><p>Tommy had fallen asleep on the way there, and Schlatt felt relieved when he did so. The poor kid had been screaming loud enough for him to hear all the way in the White House. When he found him crying, Schlatt felt a sense of fatherly concern wash over him, so he did his best to act on it. He held Tommy for hours as he cried, and he did his best to comfort him as he did. </p><p>Schlatt made the decision to take Tommy back to Manburg. He would be free to go after he awakens, but Tommy needed somewhere safe and warm to sleep in. A bed and some warm food would help a lot.</p><p>If Tommy woke up later that night with a hoarse scream, Schlatt didn’t mention it. Schlatt offered Tommy a place to stay, away from the war that was currently going on. Tubbo was completely welcome to stay as well, and Tommy surprisingly accepted. </p><p>Tommy didn’t question Schlatts complete 180 in the feelings department, but he felt happy that he and Tubbo had a place to stay. Tommy even hugged the man out of gratitude. </p><p>Tommy may have to feel for his family, but he at least had Schlatt to lean on now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got angry earlier so I started writing this to calm myself down in a more healthy way than I usually cope--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Only Just a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy stays with Schlatt but finds out that Wilbur is heavily wounded. He sneaks into Pogtopia and heal Wilbur and tells him he's asleep when Wilbur wakes up</p><p> </p><p>Requested by smutinhaler</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy could hear the leaves under his feet crunch softly. He had left Manburg during the most recent fight between the once-great nation and Pogtopia. He couldn’t bear to watch his newly lost family get hurt when he could do nothing to stop it. He couldn’t exactly leave Manburg anyway, Schlatt kept a close eye on him and he wanted his home back to the way it was before the man came around and tore the walls to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Fundy walked, he could hear panicked voices up ahead, so he crouched and did his best to sneak a peek. Fundy did not like what he saw. There was Wilbur, laying on the grass with Techno doing his best to support him, but Wilbur was bleeding heavily. Maybe Fundy shouldn’t have left Manburg, maybe then his father wouldn’t have gotten hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy followed far behind Wilbur and Techno. Tommy was nowhere in sight, but he hadn’t seen the blond enter Manburg before he himself left. Tommy must have been somewhere hiding, or he was back at their base. It just so happened to be the latter. Fundy felt his shoulders relax when Tommy pushed two blocks worth of dirt away from a hidden entrance, ushering his older brothers inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy couldn’t see what was happening inside, the entrance to Pogtopia being covered as soon as Techno was able to drag Wilbur inside. After everything went quiet, Fundy snuck himself inside the new nation. It was large after you got to the bottom floors, but there were fresh droplets of blood scattered in a dark trail to a room towards the back of the ravine. When Fundy heard Tommy and Techno coming closer and closer, he hid in a small hole in the wall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them didn’t see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy let out a small sigh of relief. As he slowly lowered himself to the floor, Fundys tail brushed against the wall. He couldn’t help but grimace as his fur caught on coarse dirt and gravel. That would take at least half an hour to wash, brush, and dry out to his form of perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy dusted himself off before he began to follow the trail of drying blood. It made Fundy feel worried sick at the thought of his father being hurt. Could he have done something to stop this from happening? Could he have saved his father? Would this have happened if he had gone with Wilbur instead of staying with Schlatt? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox hybrid sniffled softly as he stood in front of the rotting wooden door. Fundy lay a paw on the handle before he turned it slowly. When the door fully opened, Fundy felt his heart shatter. There was Wilbur, pale as a ghost, with half-hazardly made bandages wrapped around his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy could see the blood seeming through the fabric, and he could tell that all the materials they were using for their leader were homemade as nothing was up to proper code. A look of determination fell upon Fundys face as his brows narrowed. He knew that he had a lot of medical supplies in his ender chest, so he had to hope that there was one nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy was relieved to find that there was one in the corner of the room, covered in shadows. Fundy was quick to start working. He took off Wilburs cloth wrappings and quickly replaced them with proper bandages. Fundy could feel Wilbur shifting as his breaths became ragged. He could tell that his father was in pain, but there was nothing he could do for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little while, but Wilburs wound eventually stopped bleeding and he was breathing easily. Fundy was just about to leave the room and head back to Manburg when he felt a tug at his sleeve. When he turned around, Fundy was met with the sight of a half-conscious Wilbur looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fundy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said man tensed as he trie his best to leave but Wilbur held on tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, ple-</span>
  <em>
    <span>please, Fundy. I don- I don’t wanna… wanna lose you aga-again, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy felt tears well in his eyes as he slowly made his way to his father’s bedside. Wilbur pulled his son into his arms and cried softly. Fundy, not knowing what to do, wrapped his arms around his father and whispered soft comforts to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you really here? Is this real? Are you finally home?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy tensed before he shook his head slowly. Pulling away from his father felt like hell, but he had to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, this isn’t real. I’m so sorry I can’t be with you. But I want you to know that I love you, and even though I may not be with you now, I still consider you my father. I love you, da, I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking much I-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy was cut off as Wilbur placed a sleepy kiss on his forehead, not unlike how he did when the man would tuck the hybrid into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy held back sobs as he snuck out, leaving a sleeping Wilbur behind in a quiet room. Fundy made it back to Manburg safely, but his heart felt as though it had a hole as big as the ravine that Pogtopia resided in. Fundy fell asleep that night with tears falling down his cheeks. He dreamed of happier times, thining of when his father was still by his side. Fundy wished that he could turn back time and go back home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this one took a hot minute to post, but I finally found the time to finish it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Tears Falling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little alternate version of yesterday's MCC!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as Wilbur, Quackity, and Fundy laughed at his costume. He honestly hadn’t meant to forget his, but publicly embarrassing him in front of some of the biggest Minecraft players ever? That was too much for him to handle. Tommy did his best to slip away from the crowd, but that wasn’t easy when he had the most idiotic costume in the entire world that was very recognizable. He could hear James and Techno calling out to him in mocking tones. He could head Dream and the rest of his team laughing at him, pointing at him to make it worse. He could hear Grian, and Ren, and Dan, and Pearl, and Quig, and TapL, and Shubble, and Fwip, and-</p><p>Tommy froze when a new voice bled through the chaos in his head. Tommy’s eyes were clouded with tears, and the white fabric sheet did nothing to hide them. It was Tubbo, he soon found out, and the older brunette pulled Tommy into the tightest hug he had ever been in. They were alone, Tommy realized, and the only other person in the room was the Captain. Tommy knew that the Captain was like Tubbos dad, but Tommy knew that he could really use all the comfort he could get.</p><p>Tommy stretched out a hand to the older man, and after a moment of silence, the Captain made his way over and enveloped the two in a large hug. It was warm, and Tommy wished he didn’t have to go back out there. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t do one of the easiest things on the planet, but with everything going on with the SMP, he had been getting less and less sleep. Tommy had genuinely forgotten that this MCC would be costume based, and now he had to pay for it.</p><p>Tommy sobbed softly in Tubbo and the Captains’ arms, his form shaking as his once fluffy hair that he was used to flowing freely was pressed to his head and stuck to the back of his neck. He hated feeling this way. Tubbo and the Captain were there for him, though. Niki was happy to switch places with him last minute. </p><p>Tommy had told the admins and both his and Tubbos team that he was no longer comfortable playing in the Violet Vampires. Niki told the admins that she and Tommy could switch places, as she could easily adapt to the new team more than the other three. The admins accepted after a few minutes of discussion, and Tommy didn’t look Wilbur or anyone else in the eyes for the rest of the day.</p><p>Tommy was happy that he got to play with Tubbo again, and the fact that they got to play with their dads made it all the more fun. Tommy was happy to be a ghost now, and Tubbo was his little bee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Ophelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain man gets to hang out with his friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt his lips stretch into a smile as he watched his friends run around in a field filled with flowers. He had been sitting and making flower crowns for all of them, and he didn’t care at all if the colors didn’t match. He just wanted to have fun. And he was! He watched as Bad chased Skeppy around, and he could see the blue flowers that popped against Skeppys dark hair. Bad had red flowers trailing behind him, the petals falling from his pockets. Dream had dandelions stuffed down his hood that fell out as he play wrestled with Techno, the pink-haired man having a mix between pastel pink and white flowers braided into his hair. Sapnap was sitting with him, the ravenette rambling on about the perks of committing arson and how it should really be legal. He just nodded along to what the younger man was saying, making small quips at random intervals. When the sun began to set, he felt tears come to his eyes. </p><p>Dream and Sapnap sat on his sides while Techno sat next to Dream and Skeppy and Bad sat a little ways away from the rest of the group. None of them minded, to be honest. They all had moments where they just wanted to be with one specific person and no one else. He felt a tear fall as the sun bled into beautiful shades of purple and violet and blue and orange and…</p><p>He let out a soft sob as the colors surrounded him. Dream and Sapnap gave his hands a soft squeeze, the two sending him soft smiles. Dream had taken off his ever-smiling mask not long after they sat down, and his eyes shone a beautiful shade of green. He looked back to the sun and let out a sigh. </p><p>One more tear fell as the stars began to appear, and he couldn’t think of any way to see all the colors he had been missing out on all his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you couldn't tell who it was focused around, it's Gogy--<br/>I wanted to try my hand at this little way of writing so I settled with some George fluff to go along with it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Run Run Lost Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if they did run away?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo looked over to Tommy with a sad smile. The two of them were finally able to meet up after almost two months of not being able to see each other. It was just the two of them, sitting on their beloved bench while listening to one of Tommys ‘new’ disks. The sun was setting beautifully and everything was perfectly calm around them. Then Tommy brought up the idea of running away. Tubbo was caught off guard, of course. Tommy had never been the type of person to run away from something that he knew was big and important. Tubbo listened to Tommy's reasonings though. </p><p>And he agreed.</p><p>Both he and Tommy were far too young to be waging war in politics that have handed them over to death's hands many times over. The two of them had gained their own trauma over the past few months, and the fact that the people that they once looked up to were some of the biggest causes, they really had nothing to help them.</p><p>But they had all the discs now, and they could very easily leave everything behind them. So they did.</p><p>Tommy took Henry II and Tubbo picked up Spins III and they left. No note was left behind, but they decided to leave the bench that they rebuilt many times with a jukebox that was beaten and broken. They could make a new one in their new home. Their home is along the Valley Mountain River. </p><p>The Valley Mountain River was hidden in between a deep and dark forest that held many supplies that they could get easily, and mountains that were covered with snow at the tops. The melted snow from the mountains kept the river water cool and clean and drinkable. It was absolutely perfect.</p><p>There were flowers all across the grass, the poppies and marigolds glowing under the light of the sun. Tommy set off to start building their house as Tubbo began to gather supplies and food, even starting a mini-farm close to the river. They worked in relative silence, but they occasionally broke into a song that may have popped into their heads. </p><p>It took weeks for them to officially finish building their home and it was amazing. They had a small house with only a few rooms. Two bedrooms though they shared one as they had become too used to sleeping in the same room, there were two bathrooms, a kitchen with a very small dining room, and a living room at the front of the house. The backyard went on for miles, and there were beehives lining the trees at the edge of the forest. Tubbo liked to run back and forth between the house and the bees, picking up flowers along the way to put in vases in the house and near the hives as well. </p><p>Tommy took care of the animals, and Henry III was fruitful in giving them milk and such. The two of them would turn in after dinner and curl up under their blankets, sometimes one of them would awake with heavy tears falling from their cheeks, but the other always opened up their bed to them.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were free, and they were happy that no one came looking for them. They never heard of how Wilbur blew Manburg up. They never heard that Phil had come pack to take his son's home, but only took two out of respect. They never heard from any of their friends until they went out looking for them. They were happy, and they were free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short, but I got a little spark of inspiration during today's LoH, which is absolute chaos btw-- The only reason I'm even watching it all the way through is because of Eret, Niki, and Schlatt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. What A Colorful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo reflects on his favorite colors.</p><p>Idea of 'reincarnated as a bee' Tubbo by XypysVyp</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for major character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo always liked the color red. He always thought of red as a beautiful color. Red was the fire that burned in the dead of night. Red was the warmth that he felt in big hugs. Red was the discs that he used to find in dungeons. Red was the color of sunrises and sunsets that painted the skies in beautiful hues. Red was Tommy, his best friend. His brother. His soulmate. Tubbo would die for his Red, and he knew his Red would die for him.</p><p>Tubbo had a familiar taste for the color blue. Blue was water that softened his falls. Blue was the dye that he used on his fabrics. Blue was the sky that was dotted with pearly clouds. Blue was Eret. His older brother. His friend. His traitor. Tubbo knew his Blue was sorrowful, and his Blue knew that his sorrow would never end.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t like the color white. White was the color of blank paper and maps that would lead to nowhere but your death. White were the ragged strips of cloth that wrapped around bloodied wounds in the midst of battle. White was the clouds that would block out the warm sun, bringing darkness along with it. White was the purity of murderous looks that reflected off of sharp blades. White was Techno. His acquaintance. His ‘friend’. His killer. Tubbo didn’t know if he could ever see Techno eye to eye again. Techno would feel the same.</p><p>Tubbo thought that the three colors were beautiful together. Red, White, and Blue was L’Manburg. Red, White, and Blue were the colors of his nation. Red, White, and Blue were the colors of his home. Red, White, and Blue were the colors of familiarity. Red, White, and Blue were the colors of his death.</p><p>Tubbo felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked up to Techno. The man was pointing a loaded crossbow at the teen’s face, a firework knocked back and ready to be released. Tubbo begged the man not to hurt him, but he knew it was useless. Red would be his blood on the yellow concrete. Blue would be Tommy after his death. White would be the clouds covering the warm sun, casting horrible darkness over all of them. </p><p>Tubbo smiled sadly, asking one last time to be spared, but Techno shook his head. Techno fell to the color Blue as a single tear fell down his face.</p><p>“I’ll make it as colorful as possible.”</p><p>And it was.</p><p>Red was his blood on the yellow concrete around him. Blue was Tommy and Techno after his body was pulled out of the box. White were the clouds that covered the sun, casting everlasting darkness upon them all.</p><p>But Red was his happy Tommy. His Tommy that runs around fields with cackles in the air as he chases birds that flew far above his head. Red was Tommy’s fiery gaze as he promises Tubbos safety throughout the war. Red was Tommy's heart as he whispered words of love in Tubbos last moments.</p><p>But Blue was his silly Eret. His Eret who sings deep pitched songs in the dead of night, his voice filled with many mixed emotions. Blue was Eret’s mind as he tells Tubbo of his woes, expressing his deep regret for his betrayal. Blue was Erets eyes as he cried rivers of tears above his little brother’s cold body.</p><p>But White was his protective Techno. His Techno who loved his Red Tommy with all his heart. White was Techno who would run to protect either teen at the drop of a hat. White was Techno as he hung his head, tears falling as he listened to his Red Tommy cry.</p><p>And Tubbo was Green. Green was life. New beginnings, new hope. Green was reincarnation, and maybe he could do better this time around.</p><p>Tubbo buzzed happily in the middle of the large forest. He had been given a second chance long after Wilbur admitted to almost blowing up Manburg. He was believed to be dead, so he never turned back. Though, that proved to be a useless plan as he was tackled by his beautiful and shining Red. His Red who did his best to stay bright after Tubbos death. His Red who still shone so brightly, it was blinding. His Red. His Tommy.</p><p>The two boys cried on the ground, Tubbos little bee wings fluttering behind him as they sobbed. Tubbo had his bright Red, and Tommy finally had his soothing Green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo, sorry to bring the mood down so quickly, but I've been feeling kinda down and stressed for the past few days so.. How have you all been? Anything exciting happen recently? I'd honestly love to hear about it! It always makes me happy talking to you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Rewriting Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gives a small poem in his last moments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for implied major character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many lies have been told to many people as the years have passed both too quickly to count and too short to care. But here is what they don’t tell you.</p><p>As dear L’Manburg was blown up, our dear Wilbur, our very own Icarus, laughed as everything fell around him.</p><p>He threw his head back and yelled into the winds, arms spread wide, teeth bared to the world.</p><p>(There was a bitter triumph in crashing when you should be soaring.)</p><p>The armor, his glittering wax, scorched his skin, ran blazing trails down his back, his thighs, his ankles, his feet. </p><p>His whittled feathers floated like unspoken prayers past his burnt fingertips, just barely close enough to snatch back.</p><p>Death breathed burning kisses against his shoulders, where his wings used to stand, now useless stumps. </p><p> </p><p>The sun painted everything in shades of gold.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur felt tears fall down his cheeks as his grin widened. The ground was approaching quickly. His wings no longer existed, the feathers around him draining to dust. The man breathed a soft sigh as he closed his deep brown eyes. Death would welcome him with open arms. Wilbur thought of Tommy as he hit the ground. He wished his little brother a good and prosperous life. That his little brother would live long after he inevitably dies on this very day. Wilbur’s last breath left him as the sun painted the clouds silver. Tommy would live, and Wilbur would die.</p><p>After all, who would tell his story?</p><p>(There is a certain beauty in setting the world on fire and watching from the centre of the flames.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been wanting to write this for a hot minute, so I finally did it--</p><p>I've been in a very poem-y mood lately, I wonder what that's about</p><p>Poem used is the same as the title!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Where Is The Justice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo takes a break from homework and spends some time on the roof.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for murder, mentions of blood, and slightly graphic after-death torture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo sighed softly as the wind blew through his fluffy brown hair. It had been a long night for the teen. He had to study extra long for his English test and his homework had piled up far too long to ignore any more. He felt exhausted, so he decided to sit on the roof for a little while. Then he saw someone enter an alleyway. Now, walking through alleys were common during the day, but rarely anyone crossed through them in the dead of the night.</p><p>Tubbo decided to follow behind on the rooftops. He was glad he had practiced parkour with Tommy in the past. He watched as the young lady looked both ways before she darted out, her bag held close to her chest. The blonde woman was soon stopped by a much older man. It was clear that he was going to pull something. But should Tubbo step in? </p><p>He didn’t know as he watched with a blank stare, the woman was being held up against the wall by the man. Her face was turning purple and she was clawing desperately at his large hands. She was as good as dead.</p><p>Tubbo hopped down and charged at the man. But you see, Tubbo is not a very big person, he is only 5’4” after all. But he had the upper hand when it came to the element of surprise. The man was forced to drop the woman as he fell backward. Tubbo glared at him as he stood in front of her. He didn’t have any weapons on him, so how would he do any protection.</p><p>Well, that’s what the man thought, at least.</p><p>As the man stood and charged at the teen, Tubbo smirked. His eyes darkened as he drew a knife from his back pocket. He simply let the man run into his knife. Seven times.</p><p>Tubbo sighed as he turned to the woman. She was pretty, her hair was waist length, but it was obviously bleached. Her roots were beginning to show. Her eyes were a shining sapphire, her unshed tears only amplifying their beauty. Tubbo smiled as he walked to her. He couldn’t let such a pretty girl go off with such a large bruise on her neck. What kind of monster would he be if he let the angel go off with a broken wing?</p><p>So he tore the other from its root.</p><p>Tubbo wiped the blood from the pretty woman off of his cheek. She had made a mess. He watched as she bled out slowly, her eyes glittering in the streetlight. She was even more pretty now. Tubbo smiled, his knife lowering to her now still body once more. Tubbo decided, how about he makes her more pretty. A small bee would soon be found on each of her cheeks, and an everlasting smile carved into her cheeks.</p><p>Then he turned to the man. The man had been still for a while now. He was cold like the snow. Just as he should be. Tubbo carved a frown to his scruffy face. The man didn’t deserve happiness.</p><p>The teen eventually turned back home. He had to finish his homework after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have not been watching true crime. Don't @ me.</p><p>Also inspired by the song "Where Is The Justice?" from Death Note the Musical--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Fuck Gender Norms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble asks a question and Tommy answers it in the best way possible</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This takes place almost seven years after Tommy adopts Marble, so he knows a lot more English than in other chapters</p><p>This was highly inspired by Eret wearing the strawberry dress today--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was happily washing dishes when his son, Marble, walked into the kitchen. In his hands was a book that he had never seen before, so it must have been picked up during his and Techno’s trip to the library. The two Piglins loved reading, so they often did it together. “What’cha reading, Maby?”</p><p>Marble looked up with a slightly panicked look before his shoulders slumped. As his son made himself comfortable at the table, Tommy finished drying the dishes before he joined him. Marble only ever sat at the table unprovoked if there was something he wanted to talk about.</p><p>Marble lay the book, cover-up, on the table and Tommy got a quick glance at the cover. ‘Dresses and who should wear them.’ It sounded stupid in Tommy’s opinion, but as he examined Marbles’ face, he could tell that something was up. “Maby, is there something wrong?”</p><p>Marble jumped in his spot, his eyes darting got look back at his Fa before he looked back down. “I-I...uh, I was reading this b-book and I had a… a question…”</p><p>Tommy nodded, giving a small notion for Marble to continue, which he did after a moment of thinking.</p><p>“I was… wondering if it would be… ‘weird’ for me to-to wear a dre-a dress…”</p><p>Tommy felt his heart stop. His little Marble? Wearing a dress? Marble had obviously taken Tommy’s silence as a bad thing as tears welled in his eyes. Marble shook softly as he tried to apologize. “I’m-I’m sorry! I don’t- you don’t have to an-answer! I didn’t me-mean it I swe-swear, I-”</p><p>He was cut off by Tommy pulling his son into his arms. “No. Don’t you dare apologize for asking questions. You asking questions is great, and it helps me help you, so don’t ever feel sorry for asking questions.”</p><p>Marble sniffled as he buried his face into Tommy’s neck, careful of his still growing tusks. “But to answer your question…”</p><p>Tommy pulled away to look into Marbles’ shining eyes, “How would you feel if we go dress shopping?”</p><p>And that is how he ended up leaving the SMP with his son trailing behind him. It was Marbles’ first time in the sever hub, so he made sure to keep him close. The two made their way to a small shop that sold dresses. Not many people bought dresses anymore, so the two were pretty much alone in the store. Marbles’ eyes seemed to be brighter than ever as he looked at all the dresses. Some were sparkly, some were lacy, some were satin, and some were silky.</p><p>Marble ended up choosing a summer dress, the base color being a coral pink that faded to an orange creme. It was a ‘princess’ cut that poofed out at the bottom with sparkling ruffles. Then he managed to convince Tommy to buy a dress as well.</p><p>Tommys’ dress was a deep red that reached the floor. It had black lace on the sleeves that reaches his wrists. The neck-line reached the bottom of his ribs, and a soft lace outlined the edges perfectly.</p><p>The two of them walked away with grins on their faces.</p><p>Marble eventually asked to buy skirts and dresses and little accessories that girls would stereotypically wear, and Tommy was more than happy to buy them.</p><p>No one on the SMP questioned Marbles’ new clothes or the fact that Tommy would be seen wearing a dress or a skirt every once in a while with him.</p><p>The two were happy to say ‘fuck you’ to gender roles, and Marble learned an important lesson. Always be yourself, no matter how weird others may think you are, you will always look amazing in someone else’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The message goes out to you all as well! You are all amazing, and you should always be yourself!! No matter what, you will always look amazing and beautiful/handsome/adoring in someone's eyes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Wrong to Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is going through some stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for implied self-starvation and unhealthy coping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was wrong. His room was messy, his hair was greasy and unkempt, and he was too thin to be healthy. Everything was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know why. He had been doing his best in school, even going as far as giving up sleep and time he would spend on videos to study and do homework. He had given up on eating in favor of studying even longer. He was doing his best, but nothing was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care if he was falling asleep at his desk while he was working, he didn’t care if his hair started becoming more and more tangled, he didn’t care that he hadn’t slept or streamed in almost a week. He just wanted everything to be right again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see how worried his brothers were getting. He didn’t see how much Phil was trying to get him to come out of his room. He could only see work and school and work and more work and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s voice broke through the mess in his brain. He couldn’t stop the sudden sob from leaving his lips, but he knew that Tubbo had heard it. So did Tubbo’s chat. Why did he agree to get on a call with Tubbo while he was streaming again? He was pretty sure it was just for a bit, but he had gone quiet sometime during the middle part. He heard Tubbo say his goodbyes hurriedly before his stream ended. There wasn’t even a raid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sobbed harshly as he buried his face into his arms. He couldn’t stop his tears from flowing over, he couldn’t stop the dam from breaking any longer. But Tubbo was there. His friend was there. His brother was there. Tubbo hadn’t left him yet. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t Tubbo leave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hiccuped softly as he wiped his cheeks red. “I-I don-n’t thin’ I c-</span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Tubbo’s soft smile as he began to talk softly. He was confused at first, but Tommy was soon drawn into the story. It was quiet in the house and Tubbos voice was soothing. He wanted to sleep. “I… Tub ‘m t’red…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Tubbo’s chuckle as his words became more and more slurred in the short sentence. “Then go to sleep, Toms. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded slowly as he lay his head down on a pillow he had grabbed during Tubbos stream. “ l’ve you, Tub...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tommy. I’ll continue the story, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy drifted off to sleep, and if Phil came in to check on him, Tubbo didn’t mention it. Maybe things would start getting right after he got a good night’s rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, another vent!!! Quarantine is mixing with school in the worst way possible right now, so the only way I'm able to stay afloat is by listening to 'Your City Gave Me Asthma' on repeat while watching Tommy/Tubbo and writing h/c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. It's So Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy feels different.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for major implications to Wilburs ARG (in case anyone needs to know specifically)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sighed softly, his legs dangling off the edge on the stair leading to the main part of Pogtopia. It had been unnaturally chilly as of late, even though it was the middle of summer. He brushed it off as he believed it was only this cold because they were so far underground. He didn’t even realize that no one else shivered as often as he did.</p><p>It just so happened to be one of the hottest days of the month when he sneezed, his teeth chattering ever so slightly. Wilbur was the only other person in the ravine, but he never seemed to be in the right state of mind anymore. Wilbur glanced in his direction but didn’t say anything as Tommy continued to shudder. He was just so cold.</p><p>Tommy started to lose sleep. He couldn’t sleep anymore. Nothing was warm and welcoming like the first few days in the ravine. Everything was cold and harsh. He was so cold. Why couldn’t he get warm? He had as many blankets as he could get without getting in trouble and he almost always was sitting by a fire, but nothing was able to warm him up. </p><p>He could only watch as his fingers turned a soft shade of blue. He stifled a sob as his blood felt as though it were turning to ice. He was so fucking cold. He didn’t know what to do anymore.</p><p>Tommy was sitting next to the fire with a heavy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had gotten some confused looks from Techno, and the older man had even told him that it was almost 90 degrees out. He was still cold. He was still so fucking cold. Everything was static. Everything was black and white.</p><p>Why was he so cold?</p><p>Wilbur never looked at him. After weeks and weeks of being stuck in the ravine, Wilbur never looked at him once. It sucked. He was cold. He was still so cold.</p><p>Why was he so cold?</p><p>He asked Techno one day, and the man seemed to go pale before he all but ran out of the room. Tommy was still cold though, even after Techno brought him many hot things, he was still so cold.</p><p>Why was he so cold?</p><p>He asked Wilbur a few weeks after that when everything was dark and covered in a heavy fog of static. Everything was in a mock grayscale as Wilbur turned to him with wide eyes. He had never seen Wilbur look so scared. Not since the election that they lost.</p><p>But why was he so cold?</p><p>Tommy didn’t question why his fingertips were completely purple now. His toes were beginning to look the same, but there was nothing that Tommy could do to stop it. He was just so cold.</p><p>Why was he so cold?</p><p>Tommy sobbed softly as he shivered in his bed. Everything was hot. Too hot. He wanted to be cold again. Wilbur had done something to him. He had given him a potion with a promise that he would be warm again. But he didn’t like this warm. He wanted to be cold again. Color returned to his fingertips and toes and his face became flush once more. Colors returned to the world around him, and they were so bright. They were too bright. </p><p>It took time, but the pain eventually ended. It ended so suddenly that it almost put Tommy into shock. But it ended, as all things do. Tommy felt the cold seep back into his bones, and he smiled. A wretched laughed filled the ravine as Wilbur and Techno were away. No one was there as everything became cold. So cold. So very cold. It hurt, but it was soon over. And it all ended.</p><p>It ended with a little bow on the top. </p><p>Tommy shivered, and he smiled. He was so very cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone asked for Tommy to be affected by the ARG thing that Wilbur was doing a few months back but I'll do a proper chapter based around the idea soon-- I really needed to write something before my family drags me away for Halloween</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Somewhere Over the... Ranboo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo is approached by a certain masked man and they have a little chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo sighed softly as he sat down on a cliff. He hadn’t been invited to any servers after a not-very-well-known server he had been part of ended two months ago. So he was stuck in the server hub until someone took pity on him.</p><p> </p><p>And someone did.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo couldn’t help but jump as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Everything around him had been unnaturally quiet, as many people had retired to their servers to sleep the night away. He didn’t have anywhere to go, so he was alone. When Ranboo looked up, he was met with the blank expression of a smiling white mask. It was <em> Dream</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I-uhh, hi! How-How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo knew he was acting very very awkward, but he had never done well when in the presence of people he saw in a much higher caliber than himself. Dream was quiet for a moment before he held out a hand to the dirty blond man. “I’m Dream, though I suppose you’d already know that. I was wondering why you’re out here alone? Don’t you have a server to get back to?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo looked down before he shook his head, taking Dreams hand and allowing the man to pull him up. Ranboo couldn’t see Dream’s face, for obvious reasons, but he was hoping that the man wasn’t wearing a look of pity. He didn’t need pity.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t have a server to get back to… My old server ended a few months ago and I haven’t found somewhere new to get to yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded along before his mask lifted slightly. “Well, how would you feel about joining my SMP?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo’s eyes went wide. Join the Dream SMP? It was almost unheard of, being asked to join the Dream SMP. Only people that Dream himself knew he could trust were allowed on. “I-A-Are you sure? I mean, you barely even know me, I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>Dream waved his hand, happily brushing off Ranboos worries. “Don’t think about it, Ranboo. I’ve heard about you from Eret and Tubbo, and I’m sure the others on the server would be happy to welcome someone new to the group!”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo nodded with a dazed look and followed behind the masked man. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. He was joining a new SMP, and it just so happened to be Dream’s SMP!</p><p> </p><p>It was a dream come true! (No pun intended-)</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them stepped through the portal, Ranboo felt as though he were floating. He was finally getting a new home, and he couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Ranboo-centric os cuz he doesn't get enough attention--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. "Quack Quack" Goes the Little Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity gets caught in a snowstorm and someone comes to save him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quackity couldn’t feel his face anymore. It was cold. Winter had come far earlier than anyone on the SMP had anticipated, and Quackity was the least prepared for it. You see, Quackity is a hybrid with a duck. It made many people laugh in the past, but this was no laughing matter. His wings, no matter how thick they were, were somehow frozen shut. He couldn’t open them to shield his body from the harsh winds and snow. It sucked. It really fucking sucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity shivered harshly, his teeth chattering loudly as he struggled to walk. The winds were pushing against him and the snow was piling up. He could barely see a foot in front of him. Quackity felt his legs give out beneath him. He couldn’t move as a single tear froze onto his cheek. He was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t feel anything when someone came and picked him up. He was too cold, and his arms felt frozen. It sucked, but he was too tired to care. Quackity just wanted to sleep. He felt so tired, and everything was cold. It sucked and he wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Quackity woke up the next morning, he felt warm. He could feel heavy blankets laying on his chest and there were fluffy pillows propping up his head. He could hear the distant roar of a fire, and the warmth that radiated from it heated his face softly. It felt nice. Then there was a dip in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity cracked open his eyes only to come face to face with Schlatt. He and the horned man hadn’t talked with each other since the latter had torn down the White House. Quackity had felt his heart shatter that day, and it didn’t feel any better as the man in front of him brushed his black hair to the side. “Morning, Quack. How’re you feelin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity shook his head, his eyebrows creasing as he tried to push the man away. “Leave me alone, Schlatt. I still don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said man frowned as he drew his hand back to his side. “Right, uh, I am sorry about that, you know? I really didn’t know that the White House meant so much to you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity chanced a glance towards the man and felt his heart leap to his through. He could see the guilt in the horned mans’ eyes. The old Schlatt would have never let his emotions through. “Schlatt, what… what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looked up but avoided eye contact as he tried to explain himself. “I, well, I-I realized just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am without you… I can’t even make simple decisions without your input and I… I honestly regret doing all the things I did to you. You didn’t deserve any of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity felt a smile tug at his lips, and he pulled Schlatt into a hug. The two of them lay on the bed in silence, the only sound being the fire and their soft breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may not be able to completely forget everything that you’ve done, but I can start forgiving you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them commented on Schlatt’s tears, and the two slipped off into a gentle sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to do something more with Quackity since I've been watching his streams recently--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Update: Not a Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interactive story is out!!! Chapter 1 is short, but I promise it will get longer as the story progresses!!</p><p>Thank you for your patience, and remember, I love you!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Pull Me Out of the Trainwreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur explodes Manburg but is injured in the process. He respawns unable to talk.</p><p>Request 1/3 by NothingButRed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for minor implications to Wilburs ARG, temporary death, and self-destructive thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur felt nothing but pain. His whole body hurt as he ran as fast as he could from the bombs. He made a big mistake. He should have listened to Tommy. Why didn’t he fucking listen? He knew he had been slipping into his ARG state, and he did absolutely nothing to stop it. Everything that was happening was his fault. It was all his fault. His fault his fault his fault his fault his faul-</p><p>Wilbur let out a scream as a new area of TNT blew up under his legs. It fucking hurt. Tears fell from his eyes as he begged for help. He knew that no one was around, Tommy had been able to warn everyone to get out before Wilbur did anything. Thank god that Tommy is smart, but now there was no one to help him. Wilbur was alone. He was all alone again and he was starting to get cold.</p><p>Wilbur sobbed as he weakly curled around his stomach, desperate to protect one of his weakest points. It was no use. Wilburs eyes were wide and unseeing as more TNT blew up underneath him. He was dead.</p><p>Wilbur respawned in his bed in the ravine he calls home. Pogtopia was cold, and the walls were as blank as ever. Wilbur shuddered as he lay in his bed. The rumbling of distant bombs was felt through his thin sheets, but he knew that they wouldn’t come close. He had made sure of that. Wilbur wanted to cry, though. He felt tears well in his eyes as his mind wandered back to what had just happened. He had destroyed his old country. Everything that he had worked for, that he had built from the ground up with his own two hands? It was gone, reduced to rubble.</p><p>Wilbur didn’t hear his sobs, but he could feel his cheeks become wet with tears. He didn’t see Tommy walk in the room, but he flinched as his blond brother’s arms wrapped around him gently. He felt his brother’s hands run through his tangled and matted brown hair. He couldn’t remember the last time it was clean and fluffy. It had to have been months. Wilbur sniffled softly as he buried his face into Tommy’s stomach. </p><p>“Wil, are you feelin’ any better?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded slowly, his mouth opening, but nothing came out. Wilbur pulled back and tried to talk again, but only a soft whisper of a breath came from him. Both Wilbur and Tommy tensed and their eyes met.</p><p>“Can you not talk, Big man?”</p><p>Wilbur tried again before he shook his head, panic seeping into his heart. Why couldn’t he talk? He had respawned perfectly okay, so he should be completely healed. So why couldn’t he talk?</p><p>“Hey, Wil, Big man, calm down! You’re gonna be okay, okay? I can go get Techno and we can figure this out together. Just the three of us, is that okay?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded. He felt small as he curled up, new tears falling from his eyes. Tommy was quick to get Techno. </p><p>When Techno arrived, he knew that something was up. He knew that Wilbur had blown up Manburg, but there was no visible reason as to why he would be crying after respawning. Tommy explained everything to him.</p><p>The three of them came to the premature conclusion that Wilbur’s code ended up glitching as it switched between ARG Wilbur and regular Wilbur. Wilbur was mute until further notice. </p><p>Wilbur wanted to apologize to his brothers, though. He couldn’t talk now, so he had to write everything down. He apologized for hurting Tommy, both mentally and physically, and he apologized to Techno for dragging him into a war that he had no backstory with.</p><p>The two of them surprisingly forgave him.</p><p>Wilbur cried into his younger brother’s arms, and he smiled.</p><p>Wilbur stayed in his room for a few days longer. He may have been healed during respawn, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t still feel everything. The phantom pains kept him bedridden. When Wilbur finally left for the main portion of Pogtopia, he was tackled into a hug, and his world was covered in orange. </p><p>Fundy was crying in his arms, not unlike how he did after Erets betrayal. His tears were happy this time around, and his tail swished softly, picking up dust and dirt on the ground. Wilbur happily buried his nose into Fundys hair, his hand’s gently brushing through his bright orange hair and scratching behind his ears genty. </p><p>Niki was the next to give him a hug. She whispered of how happy she was knowing he was okay now, and even if he couldn’t talk, she would always be there for him.</p><p>Then came Tubbo. The teen was hesitant, but he was warm. Wilbur felt tears well in his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around the brunettes too thin waist. He wrote down that Tubbo should take a break and take some time for himself. Tubbo nodded shyly before giving Wilbur a grin, running off to find Tommy and drag him to find some bees.</p><p>Eret, Dream, George, Sapnap, and a few others gave Wilbur smiles and words of encouragement. He took them to heart.</p><p>Quackity and Schlatt asked to talk to him alone. Wilbur was anxious, but as soon as they were in a private room, Schlatt practically broke down. Tears fell fast as he apologized to Wilbur over and over again. Quackity had his own tears falling, but he whispered his apologies, his head hanging in shame. The two had nothing to be apologizing for, to be honest, but he was guessing that they had internalized everything that had happened was their fault. It wasn’t, it was his fault. Only his.</p><p>So Wilbur shook his head with a stern look before he drew the two o them into a hug. Schlatt melted into it as he sobbed his horns lightly grazing Wilburs cheek. Quackity tensed before he relaxed into the older man’s hold.</p><p>The three of them sat on the stone floor of the ravine, the two hybrids laying in Wilburs arms. Their tears slowly dried as Wilbur rocked them back and forth slowly. </p><p>Wilbur’s family was finally coming back together, and none of them minded his new silence. Wilbur wasn’t feeling cold anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Dream 10 mil hoodie came in!!! I am small, but I purposefully bought an XL so that it swallows me whole when I take my random naps--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. The Final Page of the Lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur meets his past self for a split second</p><p>Idea by balimaria</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur felt twisted joy fill his heart. Tommy and Quackity had failed in thier plan, so he was finally able to blow up the damned nation call ‘Manburg’. Wilbur snarled as he pictured Schlatt, the president, ginning at him with cruel eyes as he banished him and his brother Tommy. Tommy had done his best to keep everything relatively positive, but it was no use. Wilbur was far past gone.</p><p>The button was in view now, and Wilbur was excited. Giggles bubbled up from his chest as he approached it, the song he wrote for his country sung under his breath. His L’Manburg would finally come back to him. He would finally go home again. Before Wilbur could press the wooden button that sat in the center of the small room, his world went dark. There was no pain, but everything felt like static and warmth. </p><p>When Wilbur woke up again, he was met with… himself? Wilbur blinked as his own brown eyes peered into his, but this other… him had much more fluffy hair. The other him flinched back before he sat up. “Uh, hi other me? If that is who you are that is…”</p><p>The younger version of himself rubbed the back of his neck, barely grazing the collar of his revolution uniform. Wait, revolution uniform? Wilbur shot up and looked around with wide eyes. “What-what the fuck? How am I back here?”</p><p>The other him raised a brow. “So you are another me? That’s kinda weird, but can I call you Wil? Just until we get everything sorted out that is…”</p><p>Wilbur, now ‘Wil’, nodded absentmindedly, his eyes jumping around. He saw the walls ad the van and the houses and the power tower in the distance. Wilbur felt his heart warm up slightly before it was dunked in ice. Tommy was running towards them.</p><p>“Wilbur! Are you okay man? You kinda just ran off in the middle of our talk…”</p><p>The blond trailed off when he saw Wil. the older brunette was all scuffed up, and his face was clearly unshaven. His hair was a mess and he looked as though he had been dragged through the Nether and back without any cares. “I-uh-hi there, big man! Anything we can help you with?”</p><p>Tommy’s smile was strained as he looked at Wil. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable. Wil shook his head and Wilbur decided to speak up. “We’re alright, Tom. We can continue our talk later if you’d like to get a head start on the peace treaty.”</p><p>Tom nodded before he turned to walk back to the van. It looked bigger than he remembered.</p><p>He wondered why.</p><p>Wil walked around L’Manburg with a slight limp, taking in all the old details he had long since forgotten. He had missed the dark walls that had kept him and his people safe. He blamed Schlatt for the death of so many after he ordered the walls to be taken down. It was Schlatt’s fault, not his.</p><p>It was al Schlatts fault.</p><p>Wil was given a room in the van that held a small bed and a closet with a few extra things of clothes. He changed before he slipped under the sheets, his body melting into the first mattress he had touched in what had felt like years. Wilbur slept hard that night, and no bad dreams came to plague his mind. </p><p>When he woke the next morning, it was to a bright sunbeam shining right in his eyes. He wasn’t in Pogtoipa, and panic flooded into his heart before everything settled down in a heap of emotions. He was back in L’Manburg, in the past of all things. He wasn’t even in his own time. Wil sat up and looked at his hands. He was still planning on blowing up Manburg, but he was seemingly slipping back to himself. It was strange.</p><p>His thoughts of blowing up Manburg were somehow mixing with the thoughts of protecting his country as he did back during the revolution. He felt cold as he passed by the entrance. </p><p>“Hey, Wil! I’m happy I was able to find you!”</p><p>Wil turned towards Wilbur, his eyes seeming to darken ever so slightly. </p><p>“I-yeah. Is there anything you need help with or…”</p><p> His response was eerily similar to Tommys greeting the other day, but Wil brushed it off before it could sit too heavily in his stomach. Wilbur shook his head with a tired smile. “No, I don’t need any help, but do you? You’ve been rather quiet since I found you, so I gotta ask, are you okay?”</p><p>Wil froze. He hadn’t been asked that question in weeks. Tommy, in his world, had given up on keeping everyone happy and had gone practically mute. Techo never asked him how he was doing, and Tubbo never bothered to talk to him anymore. </p><p>Wil shook his head softly as he looked to the ground. “I... You know how I am from the future?” Wilbur nodded, commenting on how he had suspected it. “I was honestly planning on blowing this place to the sky. Schlatt took down all the walls and Tommy and I were completely banished. There were no other options. Now I can’t make up my mind.” Wil gave Wilbur a straining grin. “Do I still blow up Manburg or do I let Tommy figure everything out?”</p><p>Wilbur had obviously paled before he took a step towards Wil. The younger brunette put a gentle hand on his shoulder before he pulled the man into a tight hug. </p><p>“I think you should trust Tommy. If he is the same as my Tommy, he should have some good ideas to follow. You can trust him, Wil, and you need to put more trust into yourself. Take some time away from the frontlines and take care of yourself. You deserve it.”</p><p>Wil nodded, and a tear fell as everything became hot and like static.</p><p>Wil opened his eyes to see his hand hovering above the button. Wilbur bit back a sob as he stumbled away from the wall, and he fell to his knees. Tommy burst in with panicked shouts before he saw his older brother on the floor, crying quietly. </p><p>Tommy walked over to Wil with hesitant steps before he sat next to him. Wil drew his little brother into a tight hug and sobbed. Apology after apology fell from his lips as he sobbed into Tommy’s shoulder. He wanted to be at peace again. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired.</p><p>Tommy told him he could sleep now, though, and Wil happily drifted off. He didn’t question Tubbo walking in and destroying the button and all the Redstone around it, and e didn’t tense as Tommy hefted Wilbur onto his back.</p><p>Wilbur was warm as he buried his face into the back of Tommy’s neck, and he fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, I wrote this during Niki's LoH and Wilbur made me cry during his little speech on his and Niki's date-- and also, I'm now very sad with the outcome of it. She doesn't deserve that--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The Golden Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt decides to take his last bow and send in a new trump card</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt sighed softly, his ears twitching downward as he heard George stomp around outside his office door. Everyone had been on edge lately, and there was honestly nothing that he could do about it. Schlatt felt hopeless, weak, and like there was nowhere for him to run. Schlatt moved to sit up, his body tensing as his sore muscles were forced to move. He knew he was physically weak, and he had been dangerously ill for years now. He knew he had to do something about that. </p><p>There was really only one thing that he could do now. He was too weak for admin magic to heal him and there were no medicines available to keep his body from disintegrating any more than it already was. He had to resort to the apple. The apple was enchanted to switch his place with another version of himself, preferably much younger than himself, and he would pass on gently. It was the most humane thing he could think of. </p><p>Schlatts hair was matted and dark as he pulled out the shining golden apple. It was beautiful and terrifying. He prayed that whichever version of himself was chosen to take his place knew that everything would be in their hands. If they chose to do so, they could leave Manburg to Wilbur once more and they could leave. They wouldn’t be able to go back to their original home, but they could try.</p><p>When he took a bite, Schlatt felt everything fade away, and he fell off to deep sleep. Then a new pair of brown eyes opened. In the same office chair sat a white-haired sixteen-year-old Schlatt. He was definitely confused. One moment he was running around with Slime, and the next he was here. </p><p>Schlatt ran a small hand through his hair, gently brushing past his small flower crown and he stood up. As he looked around the room, the door opened and in came a man in a dark gray beanie. </p><p>“Hey, Schlatt! You haven’t left your office in a while so I thought I’d come and check up on you…”</p><p>The man trailed off as the two made eye contact. </p><p>“I’m really sorry but, uh, who are you? And how do you know my name?”</p><p>Schlatts ears were pinned to the back of his head as he watched the new man cautiously. He was in a new place and there was a new person in front of him. Schlatt had never done well with new people. </p><p>“You… You aren’t Schlatt, but you look a lot like him for some reason… And, uh, who even are you?”</p><p>Schlatt narrowed his eyes. “I asked you first, Mister.”</p><p>The man nodded before he introduced himself as ‘Quackity’. He seemed weird, but Schlatt honestly couldn’t care less. “So? What’s your name?”</p><p>He looked up with a small frown before giving his name. “I’m Jhonny Schlatt, but everyone just calls me Schlatt for short.”</p><p>Quackity nodded, a small smile on his face. “Well, Schlatt, it’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>Quackity gave him a tour of the place called ‘Manburg’, but the name sat on his tongue in a strange way. Schlatt was apparently the president of this nation, and that seemed to make everything click. He was in a new place where everyone already knew him, but he still remembered being somewhere before this place. </p><p>Someone had used the goddamn apple.</p><p>He would never see his friends again, and that hurt Schlatts heart a lot. When he made friends with someone, he became unnaturally attached to them. If Schlatt started crying when they got back to the White House, Quackity said nothing about it, comforting him in silence. </p><p>Quackity quickly became his new favorite person, and he happily traded places with the man. With Quackity as president, Manburg seemed less tense than it was before, and Schlatt had many good ideas to help with the nation’s development. The two came to the agreement to allow everyone back into Manburg, even Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit. Schlatt didn’t know who those people were, but if they were founding fathers, then they were more than allowed to walk their on land.</p><p>Schlatt sat on the cliff with a peaceful look. He was making flower crowns as he was cuddled in his favorite blue sweater. Tommy and Tubbo, both teens older than him, were sitting a little ways away on a bench paired with an old jukebox. Mellohi and Blocks filled the air as the three watched the sunset slowly. Tubbo was the first to invite him to their bench. Tommy looked slightly reluctant, but he lightened up after Tubbo gave him a bright smile. </p><p>Schlatt may have been forced to leave his friends behind, but he was gaining new ones in his new home just as well as before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like Schlatt, okay??? He's a comfort creator-- Everyone really sleeps on Good! Schlatt content so I'm just gonna provide for myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Touch-Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt is feeling lonely and someone decides to help him out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt knew that he was touch-starved. He hadn’t gotten proper contact with another person since he joined the Dream SMP a few years ago. The last person he hugged was Travis, and even then it was rushed as he was swooped away from his old group of friends. He hadn’t even seen or heard from them since. Schlatts heart hurt just thinking about his brothers, and he honestly wanted to cry. But men don’t cry. Men don’t ask for hugs. Men don’t ask to hold hands or ask for forehead kisses or ask to cuddle or ask for just basic human contact. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt doesn’t ask.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until a dark night rears its face on the SMP that things change. Schlatt had been sitting on a cliff silently. He had traded his black suit out for his old blue sweater and some torn up blue-jeans. He was warmer than he was before, and his sweater helps simulate a hug of sorts. He didn’t notice tears beginning to fall down his pale cheeks. He wanted a hug. Just one from Travis. He wanted to hold hands with Ted as they run through a field of flowers. He wanted to laugh as Carson bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He wanted to sleep as he cuddled up to Noah, Cooper, and Charlie. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted his brothers back.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt flinched as a sob forced its way out of his chest. He was so fucking lonely. He wanted to ask Quackity or Tubbo for even just a handshake, but with the way they look at him, he knew they would try their best to refuse. And that hurt. It hurt a lot. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt couldn’t stop his tears from falling.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired ram curled up, his knees pressing into his chest. He sobbed loudly and he pulled at his hair. He wanted his brothers back. He just wanted his family again. God, he was being so selfish. Who was he to long for his amazing family? Who was he to beg nonexistent gods to give him back his brothers? Who was he to believe he had the audacity to ask for such a great feat?</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt didn’t see the man behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt jumped when a hand was set on his shoulder. There was someone here. Fuck. The man didn’t dare turn around to face the new person, too embarrassed with the still falling tears on his damp cheeks. He was a man, he wasn’t supposed to cry. He wasn’t supposed to long for the comforting touch that the person was unknowingly providing.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt didn’t notice how heavily he was leaning into the person’s hand until he almost fell over. The ram tensed before he shakily turned around. He made eye contact with Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoblade. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was fucking screwed.</p><p> </p><p>Techno made his way to sit next to the other hybrid, his long red cape catching on his horns with a soft grunt. “So, why are you crying all by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt flinched at the question, and he knew that Techno saw it, but the Piglin didn’t mention it. The two sat in silence until Schlatt could find the words he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want a hug…”</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked surprised at this new information, but he nodded in understanding. “I get where you’re comin’ from. I can’t exactly handle touch from most people, and that ended up leading me to becomin’ touch-starved. You in a similar situation?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt shook his head, a new tear falling slowly. He made no move to wipe it away as he responded. “No, I… Everyone is too scared of me to even <em> touch me </em> , Techno…” Schatt looked up to the man with teary eyes, “ <em> I haven’t been touched in almost five years. I-I miss my brothers so fucking much and I can’t see them anymore because I’m stuck on this stupid fucking SMP and- </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Techno cut off Schlatts hoarse ranting when he pulled him into a hug. Schlatt was frozen. He was being touched. Willingly. <em> Holy shit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Techno held Schlatt close as he began to sob, burying his head into the mans’ chest. He was finally being touched and it was amazing. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay there forever and fall asleep in Technos arms. Now, Techno is much bulkier and has many more muscles than Schlatt does, so his arms easily wrapped around Schlatt and completely covered him from the rest of the world. “You can sleep, Schlatt, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt nodded slowly, his breaths beginning to even out slowly. If Techno carried him back to his secret base, Schlatt told no one. And if one day, just a random day, Schlatts brothers were whitelisted, Techno didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was able to cuddle with his brothers again and slowly ease back into his true self. He wore his light blue sweater in public. He let his hair run wild after he brushed through it in the mornings. He let Ted hold his hand as they walked through a park in the middle of Manburg. He let Charlie rant to him about the strangest things as the man played with his horns. He let Carson and Noah take turns picking him up and carrying him around just for fun. He let Cooper make him flower crowns that he wore constantly, the pale blue flowers contrasting greatly against his dark brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt felt his heart warm up as Travis ran at him, the two of them falling to the ground with large smiles on their faces. Schlatt was finally able to get his hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will not apologize for the amount of Schatt-centric stuff I will be writing. I really really really like him and I just want more soft content with him-- Also, I am fully convinced he would give the best hugs, no one can ever change my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Iced Vanilla Chai Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is feeling sad after his banishment, and Schlatt confronts him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone on the server tended to forget that Tommy is the youngest. He was four months younger than Tubbo, and Drista hadn’t been officially whitelisted on the server since he met up with her off-world. He was the youngest, but he had been through so much. He knew that he was scarred for life from the wars and such. He was only fifteen when he had been dragged into the revolution for L’Manburgs independence. He was only fifteen when he had been forced to duel with Dream and later on give up some of his most prized possessions. </p><p>Tommy was the youngest, and everyone seems to have forgotten that.</p><p>It was late at night not long after Schlatt had become president and he had been outlawed from his own nation that Tommy could be found sitting at a lake. It was a calm lake, and bees were heading to their hives for the night. He knew that Tubbo would have loved those bees, but his older friend was still in ‘Manburg’. Tommy was alone, and Wilbur was no help. His eldest brother had been slipping from himself, and Tommy was starting to get scared of him. He knew what his brother was capable of. He knew how unstable his brother could get. He had seen Wilbur fall before, and he could tell that this would be the hardest he would fall.</p><p>Tommy couldn’t help but cry silently as he mulled over what had been happening recently. He didn’t care if someone snuck up on him at that moment. Maybe he should have cared.</p><p>Tommy let out a yelp as someone dropped down next to him. It was fucking Schlatt of all people. The man that had changed his life for the worst was now sitting next to him. What the fuck. </p><p>Schatt didn’t do anything, though, he just sat there as Tommy rushed to wipe away his still falling tears. The two sat in silence until Tommy asked why he was there</p><p>“I heard someone crying, so I came to keep you company. I can leave if you want me to, though.”</p><p>Tommy shook his head after a moment of thinking. He didn’t want to be alone right now. The silence was heavy though, and Tommy was beginning to get tired of it</p><p>“Can I… Can I rant for a bit? I mean, I don’t have to if you don’t wanna listen I just thought that I should-”</p><p>Schlatt cut him off with a chuckle. “Of course you can, kid. I’m all ears.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, shifting to face the man half-way. The blond drew his knees to his chest as he began to tell Schlatt about how he felt to grown-up. He told Schlatt of how he probably had some kind of PTSD or trauma because of what Wilbur had put him through regarding the wars that he had participated in. Schlatt kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal until Tommy fell silent, new tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>Then he drew the small teen into a tight hug. Tommy tensed before he melted into the rams arms, soft sobs being stifled into the man's suit. He didn’t want to go back to Wilbur, if he was going, to be honest. He whispered to the older man how he was worried about his brother, and that he was scared of him. He was terrified of his own brother. Schlatt understood.</p><p>So he offered Tommy a place in Manburg.</p><p>Schlatt told Tommy of his plans for the country, and that the things he was doing now were only being done so he could start on the new expansions and build new houses. L’Manburg was too small with its tall brick walls. Manburg would be much bigger with almost too much housing to ensure that everyone would have a place to stay.</p><p>Tommy agreed after a few minutes of silence. He would at least be able to see Tubbo again. </p><p>When Schlatt and Tommy arrived at Manburg, Tubbo was quick to launch himself into Tommy's arms, tears falling down both of their cheeks. Wilbur was long forgotten after just a few days in Manburg, and Tommy finally felt he could act his age.</p><p>With Tommy running around the large nation, dragging Tubbo along with him, Schlatt was able to say that he had made Tommy's life just a little bit brighter. He was glad he didn’t have to kill the kid, he had gotten attached to the blond after all. With a smile, Schlatt turned to walk back to the white house. </p><p>There would be no child soldiers in Manburg. Not if he had any say in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, Schlatt and Tommy platonic relationship go brrrrrrr</p><p>Also, the title is the drink I had as I was writing this--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 5 Times Schlatt Took the Pregnancy Seriously and the 1 Time Tubbo Told the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo lets it slip that he is pregnant and Schlatt does his best to care for him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for implied miscarrage</p><p>Ok, small AN, this is a crack os!!! Please don't take it too seriously!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.) Schlatt had been walking down the ‘Prime Path’ with Quackity when he had seen Tubbo walking the opposite direction from them. The kid had always been one of his favorites, so he called out to the brunette as anyone else would. Tubbo practically jumped out of his skin as he turned around in a rush. Schlatt reached out his hands as Tubbo began to fall over tripping over his own feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Geeze, kid! Are you okay? Ya don’t usually fall over like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt could hear a soft murmur come from close by, but he brushed it off. His main concern was Tubbo at that moment. Tubbo seemed to shake under his weak grasp ad he slipped out easily. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I, uh, I’m fine, Schlatt! Honest!” Tubbo gave the ram a nervous smile. “I just found out that I’m, uh, I’m pregnant…”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt was frozen as the small teen dismissed himself and skittered off. His only thought was fucking <em> how </em>?</p><p> </p><p>2.) Schlatt was walking through the park in Manburg when he came across little Tubbo. Well, <em> pregnant </em> Tubbo. Schatt still couldn’t get over the fact that the kid who was only sixteen was going to have a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Tubbster! How’s it goin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo jumped, not unlike thier last run-in with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothin’ much, Schlatt! I’ve just been looking after my bees!”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt nodded with a soft smile. “Alright then! I wanted to tell you before I forgot again, but I’m lessening your workload for a few months, okay? I don’t want you to stress yourself out too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes were confused until it clicked and a blush came to his cheeks. “Oh! Uh, thank you, Schlatt! I’ll be sure to take it easy, then!”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt grinned before he turned around. He was excited for Tubbo, having kids could be fun sometimes!</p><p> </p><p>3.) Schatt sighed heavily as he sat at his desk. He had taken it upon himself to do the paperwork he had taken off of Tubbos load and it was proving to be a slight mistake. With the new sleep Tubbo was gaining, Schlatt was losing twice as much. His hair was becoming messier by the day and he was probably growing heavy bags under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But he was doing this for Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>The kid didn’t need to do much work when he was pregnant, especially not paperwork that would have him slouching over for hours on end. The kid needed sleep, food, water, and relaxation. He would still get work, of course, but it would be nothing like before.</p><p> </p><p> Schlatt was taken from his thoughts when the same teen he was thinking of walked into his office. Tubbo froze as he took in Schatt’s appearance, and a look of concern made its way to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Schlatt, when was the last time you slept?”</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute for him to respond, but that was more than enough for Tubbo. The lanky teen made his way over to the ram and pulled him up by his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Schlatt. You’re gonna get some much-needed sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt did his best to protest, weakly stating how he needed to get as much paperwork done as possible so that Tubbo didn’t have to worry about it. Tubbo looked offended when Schatt opened his heavy eyes. When had he closed them?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was quick to take off Schlatt’s suit jacket, dress shoes, and red tie before pushing him back on his bed with a familiar chuckle. Schlatt was fast asleep before Tubbo could fully tuck him in.</p><p> </p><p>4.) Schlatt had been taking much better care of himself after that night with Tubbo. He didn’t want to worry about the small teen. It was only a month after Tubbo had broken the news that he had announced that Tommy of all people was his obstetrician. Schlatt did his honest best to get Tubo to change his mind to someone more practiced in that line of work, but the brunette had simply stated he liked people like Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was obvious. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt made sure that Tubbo visited Tommy at least once every two weeks for a check-up, and Tubbo always told him the results. Schlatt would invite Tubbo to go on small walks in the middle of the day to keep him moving, but the teen rarely accepted. This was not one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was over a head shorter than him but Schlatt didn’t mind having to look down so far as they talked with each other. Tubbo ranted on and on about bee facts and the likes before the two settled into a comfortable silence. That is until Schlatt broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what gender do you think the kid will be?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo blushed and stuttered before deciding on a boy. It would be easier to raise a kid that had a similar body to his own. Schlatt completely understood where he was coming from, and even offered to help raise the kid as a strange grandpa if Tubbo needed him to. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo agreed with misty eyes.</p><p> </p><p>5.) Schlatt was happy. He felt his heart warm up whenever he saw Tubbo. All because e new that the kid was due soon. It had been nine months since Tubbo had announced his pregnancy and Schlatt had done his absolute best to make it easy and the least stressful it could be. He could see how bright Tubbo was now. His cheeks were fuller and he was peppier than before. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette had been walking to his room when Schlatt had turned a corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, kiddo! I’ve got a question for ya!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, a well-hidden nervous look in his eyes as he stopped in front of his door. Schlatt smiled at him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“When is the kid due? I wanna make sure you have the week off with pay and such, and I wanna make sure I can get some people to fill in for you the next three months or so.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked unnaturally pale after he asked, and he was soon toppling over.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit- Kid! Hey, what’s goin’ on?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt held Tubbo close as the boy cried quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Schlatt, I’ve… I-I’ve got something to tell you…”</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>1.) Schlatt listened with a heavy heart. A few weeks ago, after his bi-weekly check-up with Tommy, he had died and had to respawn. Now, that would usually not be a problem, but everyone knew that if you died while pregnant, the child would go with you and wouldn’t come back. Schlatt was heartbroken as Tubbo cried into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The ram held the boy close as he cried his heart out. He was looking forward to the kid, and now that the kid wouldn’t be coming, he didn’t know what to do. Tubbo was obviously heartbroken. He had been carrying the kid for three full terms after all. He could only hold Tubbo as his own tears fell silently.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo later revealed, after his tears had dried, that the kid was going to be a little girl. He had even picked out a name for her. </p><p> </p><p>‘Sally’</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt held onto Tubbos shoulder as they cried in front of the infant grave. There was no body or items underneath the dirt, just nonexistent memories. Tubbo places small forget-me-nots on top of the upturned dirt and hiccuped softly as Schatt carried him back to the white house. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t protest when Schlatt slipped into bed with him. He needed the comfort and Schlatt was more than happy to cuddle with the kid he could only see as his son. He felt pity for the kid, but he knew what he was going through and what he would be going through soon.</p><p> </p><p>He had been in a similar situation after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been wanting to do a 5+1 based around this topic for a hot sec, so I've finally gotten around to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Wait For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy runs away and comes to a big decision</p><p>Request by Linzyia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sighed softly as he slid down the stone wall of Pogtopia. He was tired and he honestly just wanted a break. He didn’t want to have to worry about Wilbur blowing up Manburg. He didn’t want to have to worry about Techno hurting Tubbo again. He didn’t want to fight anymore.</p><p>Maybe that was why he ran away.</p><p>Tommy had done his best to hide in Manburg, but Schlatt definitely knew he was there. He couldn’t ignore him, not after they had come face to face on his first night. Tommy had been injured after getting into a fight with Wilbur again, and he was obviously weak. Schlatt had seen him and had even made eye contact with him, but he quickly turned around and walked away before the blond could say anything.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Schlatt since.</p><p>Tommy was a little worried, but he needed to concentrate on himself for now. He will never admit to the scream he let out when Dream of all people jumped out in front of him. The two of them talked for a few minutes before Dream convinced the teen to go back to Pogtopia. The masked man had already told Wilbur what was going on.</p><p>He reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Days later, Dream revealed that there was a traitor in their midst, and Tommy was honestly terrified. Who could be betraying them? It couldn’t be Fundy, Eret, or Niki since they had made it clear that they were with Wil. It couldn’t be Tubbo, as he had been executed publicly by Schlatt himself. It couldn’t be Wil, he was too far off the deep end to think clearly. It could be Techno, though. His older brother had always been one to side with chaos. </p><p>Schlatt was chaos incarnate.</p><p>Then the sixteenth came around. The traitor would be revealed. The night that he talked with Dream came back to the forefront of his mind. He had told Dream of how he wished to have L’Manburg back, and he didn’t want Wil to blow it up. Dream agreed and told him of how Schlatt had been looking to step down from power and was hoping that Tommy could lead the members of the revolution to Manburg on the day of the sixteenth. Tommy had agreed.</p><p>Maybe things would change.</p><p>And change they did.</p><p>WHen Schlatt called out for his people to join him, Tommy confidently stepped forward. He held a cold gaze as Tubbo and Niki called out to him. Wil looked devastated. Tommy honestly couldn’t care less about how Wil was feeling. Wil had betrayed him far before he had betrayed Wil.</p><p>Tommy was finally getting what he wanted.</p><p>Wil had always put him down. He always told Tommy that he would never be president, but if everything went the way that the three of them had planned, Tommy would be the new president of Manburg. </p><p>He honestly couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope that Tommy turns out to be the traitor because that would be one of the biggest twists into Wilburs story--</p><p>It's also a bit short because I'm hella tired and I need to get to math class in less than 15 minutes--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad goes on to think of his past, and Techno makes a small appearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BadBoyHalo had never particularly liked talking of his past. He had never told Skeppy, or A6d(even after their fallout), he hadn’t even told Dream. His past was a secret and he planned to keep it that way.</p><p>After Technoblade joined the server, officially that is, things began to change.</p><p>Techno was scared of him, and no one understood why. Some brushed it off as some unseen aura the Bad must have that only Techno could sense, some thought it was something to deal with Technos own past. </p><p>Bad didn’t want to think of how people would react if they knew they weren’t completely wrong.</p><p>And, as Bad lay on teh roof of his house, the ‘demon’ decided to think over his life, and all the lives he had lived before.</p><p>Bad remembered when he used to live in the clouds. It had been beautiful and bright up there, and the sunsets were the most constant thing that had kept him sane. The clouds were always too fluffy. The sun was always too bright. The angels were too nice to those around them.</p><p>He had stuck out like a sore thumb. </p><p>He was created with gray wings that came in four pairs. The other angels were jealous, as the normal amount of wings was two sets, maybe three if they were lucky. He had been looked upon as a higher figure who could do no wrong, so he was forced to do no wrong. He had to lie when he made mistakes. He had to cheat his way from hoards of angels who begged him for his power. </p><p>He had to fall to rise again.</p><p>Bad remembered when he fell from the clouds. It was terrifying, but it felt so freeing. He had fallen to his own freedom, and he couldn’t have been happier. The pits of the Nether were hot, though, and there was no real way for him to leave until he came along.</p><p>Techno had been wandering around when Bad had approached him. Bad had not changed from his bright white robs, so he stuck out now more than ever. Techno was scared, who wouldn’t be after a seven-foot-tall fallen angel arrives out of nowhere?</p><p>Bad had asked Techno to lead him out, and he did with no questions asked. Bad went on his way, oblivious to the fear he had inflicted. He had become a demon, but he felt more himself than ever.</p><p>Now, as Bad lay on the roof, his wings cramping and his eyes begging to open, he was beginning to wish he told someone sooner.</p><p>And if Techno saw a dark angel, seven feet tall with four sets of wings and tattered white robes, he said nothing of it the next morning. Even if he had felt the hundreds of eyes following his every move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HaHa, fallen angel BBH go brrrrrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Don't. Separate. Them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo get caught by Wilbur.</p><p>Request by Memeboi101</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for implications of abuse in the begging and dissociation/Dysphoria(?) at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was scared. Scratch that, he was fucking terrified. He and Tubbo had barely gotten out of Pogtopia before Wilbur had gotten right on their trail. He was running from the man he once saw as his older brother. He was running from the man he once saw as his leader. He was running from the man he saw as his friend. He was running from the man he was scared of, who threatened to beat him if he didn’t follow orders, the man who hurt him for the smallest mistake. The man who had Tubbo killed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t see the root system up ahead, and neither had Tubbo. The two boys fell with a loud thud. Tommy had no time to react after the breath was knocked out of him before Wilbur was on top of him. Tommy sobbed shakily as the man hit him over the head, and he had to watch with limp arms as Techno knocked Tubbo out, his older friends head falling back with a harsh thump.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything was gray. Or was it green? He honestly couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room quietly. It was obviously in Manburg, as Pogtopia had no mirrors anywhere, but this room didn’t have one either. That would make it harder for him to clean himself up. He had no idea what his face looked like, or if he was bleeding from any cuts on his head. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed softly as dirty blond hair fell in front of his eyes. What?</p><p> </p><p>He raised a shaky hand and pulled down some of his hair. It wasn’t blond or brown like it was supposed to. It was a marbled mix. He was scared. He didn’t like this at all.</p><p> </p><p>He stood slowly from his sitting position on his bed, and he felt too tall and too short at the same time. He didn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled through the wooden doorframe with a slight limp. His leg hurt. It must have taken a hit when he fell behind Tommy in front of Tubbo. What?</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of a mirror. His face looked blurred, and yet it was clear as day. His eyes were two different shades of blue, one was Tommys and the other was Tubbos. His hair was a mess of curls, looking more like Tubbos style with a more dominant blond compared to the brown. His skin was littered with scars from both teens and his clothes didn’t fit him at all.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a tear fell down his cheek as he stared into his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>It was his voice, but it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t him. This isn’t what he is supposed to look like <em> at all. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lifted a small hand to cup his cheek, a small flinch pulling it away from him. It was his hand, right?</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t feel like it.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his legs give out from under him, thoughts running through his head like mad. </p><p> </p><p>What had Wilbur done to them?</p><p> </p><p>A sob tore from his chest as he read the words engraved into this arm. His sleeves did nothing to hide the words that his brother and friend and leader and traitor had carved into him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t. Separate. Them. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went back through all my docs and I found this request was unfinished-- I ended up completely rewriting it too!! But still, I'm kinda happy with this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. La Jolla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil takes his boys + Tubbo to a field, Wilbur ends up reflecting a bit on the past few months</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sighed softly as he lay in the grass. It was sunny out today, so Phil had decided to take the SBI+Tubbo to a field he had found not very long ago. It was big, and it was filled with flowers that had bees flying around them slowly. Tubbo and Tommy were quick to chase after them, their joyous laughter ringing through the grass and the trees, startling the birds enough to have them fly away in a rush. Techno was sitting by some berry bushes, silently snacking on the sweet berries until Phil pointed out the red juice that was dripping into his cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was next to him. His dad was silent as he watched Tommy and Tubbo play wrestle, calling out to them if he believed they were getting too rough. He was silent otherwise. Wilbur couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the past. Not even a month ago he was still on the Dream SMP, his mind muddled and lost in his plans to blow up his own country. He had been too far gone at that time to notice how scared his youngest brother had become, and not just of him. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken weeks for Tommy to stop flinching at every sound, and it still happened today. It had taken a few days for Techno to get accustomed to touch after Wilbur had stopped doing so shortly after his second youngest brother arrived on the SMP. Tubbo was still launched into a panic attack at loud noises and fireworks. The festival and his time with both Wilbur and Schlatt hadn’t helped his pre-existing trauma from the revolution.</p><p> </p><p>The revolution.</p><p> </p><p>The one good thing that he ever did.</p><p> </p><p>He had fought for a country that he had created and he had won. He was so happy the day that Tommy had come home with his discs, happily shouting about how he had tricked The Dream himself! Wilbur had hugged him so tightly after that.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could do that now.</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked over to his eldest son. His son who had started and won a revolution with his youngest. His son who had lost his way after losing something so important to him. His son who was crying.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur couldn’t stop himself from sobbing as tears began to roll down the sides of his face, his teary eyes looking up to the clouds. The sky was a beautiful red, just like the day of Erets betrayal. They had all forgiven the man, but it still hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was quick to pull the tall man into a hug, his son sobbing into his shoulder. Wilbur weakly gripped the back of Phil’s shirt, the fabric wrinkling ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Techno was the first to notice the change. The piglin hybrid was hesitant at first, but one look from Phil sent him flying to his side, his arms wrapping around his dad and his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Then Tommy and Tubbo came along. They were hoping to get Wilbur to come and run around with them, but their voices died in their throats when they saw what was happening. Tommy immediately fell down and curled up into Wilburs side, and Tubbo wasn’t far behind. No words were spoken, and the silence was filled with Wilburs sobs and sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>When his tears had dried and he felt his energy was drained, Wilbur began to pull away slowly, his mind trying to think up an excuse as to why they didn’t have to bother with him anymore. Tommy didn’t care, though, and pulled his taller brother into another hug, murmuring how he forgave him long after they had come here, and Wilbur didn’t need to blame or punish himself any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded with misty eyes, and he felt warm as his family wrapped themselves around him again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A new Wilbur centric thing!!! Don't mind me writing multiple oneshots in the background all based on different songs from Your City Gave Me Asthma--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Not an Update: Just Screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOLY SHIT!!!!!!! TUBBO IS OUR FUCIING PRESIDENT!!!!!!! HELL YEA, YOU GO FUNKY WHITE BOY!!!!!!!</p><p>Also, I may have been wrong about the traitor Tommy thing, but I so predicted Tubbo becoming president. I am so cool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Tubbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo doesn't mind that he doesn't have a family. He doesn't mind at all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had been found on the side of the road. This was a well-known fact in the Sleepy Boys household. He had never been seen outside of the box whenever Phil and Techno had passed him countless times on the road and had only seen him leave it whenever the boy saw a bee. It wasn’t until Phil saw him <em> sleeping </em> in that damn box in the middle of the night on the first day of winter of all days that he knew something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was quick to pick the shivering boy up, wrapping the small brunette in his robe close to his body, hoping to keep him warm. Tubbo didn’t wake up for days.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy never left Tubbos side after that. When Tubbo had admitted to living in the box after his older, unnamed brother had left him behind almost two months ago, Phil had cried. Even Techno had teared up at the thought of a kid, the same age of his little brother, being left out on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was happily accepted as a new family member, but Tubbo always felt left out. Tubbo knew that Wilbur would never comfort him the same way he did for Techno and Tommy. He knew that Techno wouldn’t see him as a blood brother as he did with Wilbur and Tommy. He knew that Tommy would never see him as an older brother as he did with Wilbur and Techno.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that Phil would never truly see him as his son.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why it never hurt when they all turned their backs on him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t hurt when Tommy ignored him as he was talking about bee facts and the different family diseases one could get depending on their ancestry.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t hurt when Techno shot him in the face when he was trapped in an all too familiar box.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t hurt when Wilbur blew up the country that he had just became the president of.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t hurt when Phil asked if Techno and Tommy were alright, not even sparing a glance in Tubbos direction.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t hurt anymore. It didn’t. It didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was sitting at his desk, bags becoming evident under his eyes as he worked through all the paperwork that Schlatt had never done after he and Quackity had left, but he knew that all work stopped after the teen had run away. He was tired, but he couldn’t rest. He was the president, so he couldn’t rest until his work was done.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>The teen jumped at the sound of Phil’s voice. When blue eyes connected, Tubbo was quick to look away. “I-uh, hey, Phil! How’s it goin’? There something I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Phi shook his head as he walked further into the lamp-lit office. “Kid, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tensed at that question. When was the last time he had been asked that? How long has it been since someone even slightly cared to ask how he was doing? He couldn’t remember. </p><p> </p><p>“I...yea. I’m okay, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s head was low as he continued to look through papers. There was so much that he needed to do. So much that needed to get done. So much to do and not enough time.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, <em>shit,</em> kid, can you look at me? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo lifted teary eyes to look into dark blue orbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, <em> son</em>, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbos shoulders shook as he sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn’t okay. He felt as though the entire world was resting heavily on his shoulders, and he had no idea how to get rid of it. He was president though, so he couldn’t cry. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be crying.</p><p> </p><p>But it was so hard not to when Phil was <em> holding him </em> like that. Like he <em> cared</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo buried his face into Phil’s chest, harsh sobs and hiccups muffled in the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo pulled away slowly, drying his tears on the back of his sleeve. “I-It’s nothing, Phil. You don’t gotta worry bout me! You gotta worry bout your kids!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbos voice was strained as he gave Phil a shaky, half-assed smile. Tears were still falling, but Phil was quick to brush them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, you <em> are </em>one of my kids! You know that I love you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The teary-eyed teen looked to the floor. “There… There’s a difference between knowing it and feeling it, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sniffled as he looked back up to the winged man. “It’s hard to feel loved when I’m always ignored! The only reason anyone is talking to me is because I’m the fucking president, but even then it’s only for business stuff! I don’t think I have friends anymore! I feel like I’m back in that goddamn box!”</p><p> </p><p>Phil had his own tears falling as Tubbo collapsed into himself, sobs wracking his body once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I… God, Tubbo, I fucked up, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shook his head as he did his best to wipe his ever falling tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even try to help you after I heard what Techno did. I didn’t… I’m so fucking sorry, Tubbo. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo curled up in Phil’s arms, sniffled as the man brushed his hands through his messy hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep, son, you deserve it. You’ve already done so much for your country, you deserve to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded as his eyes began to close. He didn’t move as Phil began to walk towards his room. He didn’t move when Phil ran into Techno and Tommy on accident. He didn’t moe as Phil told the two of his breakdown. He didn’t move when he felt eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>He did move when Phil began to walk away from his bed, grabbing at the man’s sleeve tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“How about a cuddle pile?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt a smile form on his face as Phil wrapped his wings around him and Tommy who had decided to pull Tubbo as close to him as possible. Techno had laid behind him, taking the spot as a shield even after Phil’s wings had covered all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo finally felt like a family, even if it took a few tears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just gonna scream as I write the ARG--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo reflects on his past with Tommy before the start of the 13th MCC. Afterward, he and Tommy have a talk.</p><p>CW of mentions of abuse and manipulation (DSMP! Dream stuff)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed softly as he walked through the large building. It was finally the day of MCC which meant that he would be seeing Tommy for the first time in months. After the blonde’s exile, Tubbo had never been given the time to go visit him. It hurt the brunette’s heart, knowing that his best friend was all alone in the wilderness. Ranboo had told him of Dreams abuse on Tommy, and it pissed him off. At least he could do something now, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat on a bench and let his eyes close. He thought back to happier times, long before the Revolution and the SMP, longer before SMP Earth. He thought back to their childhood when the two of them would run through fields of flowers playing tag. Tubbo would always get tired quickly, so they tended to make flower crowns with each other. They never made any for Tommy’s family, and Tubbo never talked about his nonexistent one, so it was their special secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could remember the last time they made flower crowns. It was after Schlatt was elected, and the two had finally made time to meet up with each other. Tubbo knew he looked like shit, but he didn’t care at all. He was with Tommy, and that was all that mattered. He remembered how Tommy had told him to close his eyes as he took one of Tubbo's hands into his own. As they walked, Tommy went on and on about Wilburs new plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had been much happier before Wilbur went insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could remember opening his eyes, only to see Tommy right in front of his face, a large grin splitting his cheeks. Then he stepped back. Tubbo could remember the feeling of happiness flow through his body when he was the way the sunlight hit Tommy perfectly, and when Tommy lay in the flower, they framed his body and face perfectly. His eyes were brighter, his aura was lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo could remember the warmth that he felt as they lay together in the sunlight, soaking up its rays and chatting softly. They didn’t have to worry about any wars or revolutions or pets or leaders here. They could be themselves. They could be the kids they were. The kids they never got to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the feeling of emptiness he felt in his chest when Tubbo thought of Tommy’s exile. He had thought it was a good idea at the time, but now that he had gone actual months without seeing his other half, Tubbo could feel himself breaking. He wanted to slip back into old habits. He wanted to drink again, and feel something other than the cold chill in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this how Schlatt felt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes opened, and he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. He missed Tommy with his entire being. He needed to hug him again. Make flower crowns with him again. He just wanted Tommy again. Then the clock struck zero, and Tubbo was forced to move from his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arena went quiet when he entered, and Tubbo felt a sense of dread fall upon him when he saw all the eyes looking at him. Then he saw him. In front of Tubbo, only twenty feet away, was Tommy. He looked tired, and there were bags under his almost gray eyes. He had a mock Santa outfit on, and it almost looked too loose on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t hesitate to run to him, and Tommy didn’t hesitate to open his arms to catch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sobbed into Tommy’s shoulder, apologizing hundreds of times as the blond held him close, crying silently into his hair. They agreed to talk after the event was over, but they stayed together the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was grinning as they sang during Hole In The Wall, and he was laughing as they played TGTTOS. Tommy was smiling as he watched Tubbo run around Build Mart to get more materials, and he was cackling as he danced with Tubbo during Dodge Bolt. The two cheered each other on during Rocket Spleef, and they encouraged each other during Parkour Tag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all good things must come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Team Cyan came out to stand on the stage, victorious with golden crowns on their heads, Tommy and Tubbo walked to a more quiet place. Tommy looked into Tubbo’s eyes and took note of the well-hidden sadness. Tommy had missed Tubbo a lot, and he would never admit the many nights he cried himself to exhaustion, begging non-existent people to let him go back to Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His exile had felt like his heart was torn into two, and he had even tried bargaining with Dream to let him go back. But he wasn’t in the SMP right now. He was with Tubbo, who was doing his best to apologize to Tommy through large tears. His short friend hadn’t meant for this to happen, and he had been trying to shorten Tommy’s exile to only another month, with visitation to New L’Manburg. The news brought a spark to Tommy’s heart, but he only had one question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Said boy froze, his hands stopping their wild gestures. Tubbo looked up to Tommy with wide eyes. “Do you… Do ya wanna go make flower crowns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled, new tears welling in his eyes. Tommy’s friend let out a wet laughed, desperately trying to wipe his ever falling tears away before he looked back up with a bright smile, his eyes closed at the size of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, Tommy!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not dead!!! I may have put this book on the back burner due to the ARG, but I'm planning on updating it once a week now!!</p><p>In the meantime, IPurpleLife and I are working on a Ranboo-centric story that you should go check out!! I'll be starting a Techno-centric story soon as well, so stay tuned for that!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Tommy' and Techno have a talk after 'Tommy' is muted for more than a few minutes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild CW for vocal dysphoria and implied parental neglect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was silent. He didn’t feel like using his voice anymore. It sounded wrong, it sounded less like him and more like a stranger. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to edit. Editing meant that he had to listen to his recording. Listening to his recording meant that he had to listen to his voice. His voice wasn’t his voice though. </p><p> </p><p>The blond felt tears well up into his eyes as he muted himself in the vc with the rest of the sleepy bois. He felt as though his head was underwater as they spoke. Until Techno’s voice pierced through the rest. “Tommy? You okay? You’ve been muted for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded hesitantly before he remembered that they couldn’t see him. Instead of unmuting and acting like he was fine, Tommy DM’d Techno, asking if they could go to a private call. He needed some form of comfort from a guy he saw as an older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked his tears away as he was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his discord chiming. It was Techno. </p><p> </p><p>He hit accept.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, are you alright? Are you in trouble, are you hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>The teen sniffled softly, effectively silencing the American. “I, um, I don’t know why but I just feel… really really wrong…”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Techno’s frown. “What kinda wrong? Mentally or physically?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both, I guess? I mean, my voice is all wrong, but I just… I-I don’t feel like me…”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could hear Techno shifting around before the face of a familiar pinkette appeared on his screen. “Would you be able to turn your camera on for me, Toms? You don’t have to, but it might help.”</p><p> </p><p>With a click of his mouse, his messy blond hair and tear-stained face came up next to Techno’s calm one. “Hey, Toms. Glad to see ya!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t help the chuckle that came from him at that. “I’m glad to see you too, Techie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, well, can you elaborate on how you’re feelin’ right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked away, wiping a few extra tears from his cheeks. “Well, you… you know how I’m, y’know, trans, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He could see Techno nod from the corner of his eyes. He had told the sleepy bois and Tubbo about his situation a few months ago, and how his parents had given him the second name they had wanted for if they had a son. “Well, my… my voice sounds all <em> wrong </em> like it’s-it’s not mine anymore. It’s not like it’s too low, but… it feels like the gel isn’t working anymore and that’s scaring me…”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, and Tommy could see the lighting on his face change as he switched to a different tab. “Which dosage of gel have you been using?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can only use the 10 mg ones once a week, or else my parents will take it away…”</p><p> </p><p>He could see Techno scowl softly before his face smoothed back over. “Well, before I buy you a new dosage of gel, it may be a good idea to put it on more than once a week. Phil and I can talk to your parents if we need to, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, feeling new tears well up slowly. “Can you tell me what else is bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond looked away once more. The next thing was stupid, and probably shouldn’t be bothering him so much, but hearing it always left a pit in his stomach. “I… M-My name. I don’t… feel right going by Tommy anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>He was hesitant to look back to Techno, his head hanging with his bangs covering his puffy eyes. “Alright, what do you want to go by?”</p><p> </p><p>A mix of confusion and happiness swirled in his stomach. He was happy that Techno was understanding him, but he was confused as to why Techno was going along with this so willingly. The last time they had one of these talks had been months ago, and back then Techno had been awkward and hesitant, not wanting to say the wrong thing. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked back up before giving Techno a wary smile. “Do you remember the story you told on the SMP? The one you told before the withers…” Techno nodded before grinning, <em> grinning</em>, at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you feeling now, Theseus?”</p><p> </p><p>A sense of euphoria washed over Theseus at those words. It felt like a strange sense of home, and he loved it. “I’m-” He choked back tears as he gave a large smile to Techno, “ I’m feeling a lot better now!”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded, giving Theseus a soft smile. “Well, how do you wanna break the news to the others? Do you wanna do it now or after you rest?”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus looked away, thinking for a moment. “I think… I think we should tell them now. I want to… I want to hear them say my name too, you get me?”</p><p> </p><p>A smile made it’s way to his face as he heard Techno’s trademark laugh chime into his ears. “I get it, Theseus. If you want to talk about this stuff again, just let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Theseus called, stopping Techno from ending the call. “How come you seem so much more… calm now? That last time we talked like this you were really quiet…”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded slowly before Theseus took notice of a soft blush coming across his friend’s cheeks. “Well, after we had that talk, I may or may not have done a good amount of research. I wanted to make sure that I was informed and I could do my best to support you in every way possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Theseus let out a wet laugh, a grin now settled on his face. He was happy to hear Techno laughing alone with him.</p><p> </p><p>The two left to rejoin the vc, and the others happily welcomed them back. It eventually went silent as Techno looked over to Theseus. The blond nodded before taking in a deep breath. “I have… something to tell you all…”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up into the eyes of his virtual family. “I, uh, I’m going by Theseus now. I don’t… feel right with my old name anymore, so, uh, yea…”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he heard was Tubbo letting out a small laugh. “I like your name, Theseus! It really suits you!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded. “I’m happy to have you as my little brother, Theseus.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil gave him a soft smile. “You’re still my amazing son, Theseus. Nothing will change that.”</p><p> </p><p>The teen smiled brightly as they all laughed with each other, tears falling down his cheeks for the nth time that night. </p><p> </p><p>After they hung up with each other, all of them having to go to bed - or work in Techno’s case. He lay in his bed that night, thinking over everything that had happened earlier. He was happy with his choice, and he couldn’t help but go on Twitter to find the clip of Techno’s story. The tale of Theseus washed over him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TransInnit who goes by Theseus????? We love to fuckin see it--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Ghosts of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur is chilling with Friend and someone... new?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur let out a soft hum as he sat in the field. The day was perfect. The air wasn’t too warm, and the breeze was perfectly cooling. The grass was soft, and the ghost was happy to run his hands through the green blades as the wind rustled his transparent hair. He was happy to still have a familiar red beanie that covered his hair nicely. His yellow sweater was soft and hugged his wrists and middle. Friend was next to him.</p><p>Friend had been by Ghostbur’s side for a few months now, even keeping him company after Dream had sent him on a walk through a thick forest in a vain attempt to kill him. Friend had helped him find Techno’s house, and Ghostbur was more than happy to introduce Friend to Techno and Phil.</p><p>Techno had seemed panicked when Ghostbur saw him last, but Ghostbur didn’t know why. The yellow-wearing ghost looked up when a figure sat next to him. Friend looked over as well from their place on Ghostburs lap. </p><p>The man next to him was transparent as well. He had on a blue sweater, not unlike Friend. He had horns on his head, and there was dark brown hair curling around his face. His sweater had a small heart patch that was broken down the middle. Had he died from his heart? Maybe that’s why he looked so sad. </p><p>The stranger had a frown as he looked on in front of him, small gray tears falling from his dull eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The man looked at him with wide eyes. “Wh...What?”</p><p>“Are you okay? You’re crying, and people cry when they’re sad, right?”</p><p>The horned man looked at him with wide eyes before he looked away. “II-I think so? I don’t… I don’t really know. I don’t know much of anything, to be honest.”</p><p>Ghostbur nodded before he gave the man a smile. “Well, I don’t know very much either, but I do know that my name is Ghostbur and this is Friend! Do you know your name?”</p><p>The man nodded slowly, looking out to the sunset. “My name is Ghlatt. It sounds kinda stupid, but I like it…”</p><p>Ghostbur let out a soft giggle as he extended a hand out to Ghlatt. “Ome over here! You’re a ghost too, so you can hang out with Friend and me!”</p><p>Ghlatt smiled widely as he dived into Ghostburs side, letting his horns rub against the ghost’s side and the top of Friends’ head. Ghlatt felt… happy for the first time ever. He had been a ghost for a while now, and he had been staying at the side of a guy called ‘Quackity’. The guy didn’t like Ghlatt very much, or at least he didn’t like alive-Schlatt. Ghlatt had cried the first time he heard Quackity speak about his living self, and how horrible he had been, and how happy he was that he was finally dead.</p><p>Ghlatt had felt a horrible feeling in his chest as he watched Quackity eat his heart, and he felt a searing pain in his head as he watched the brown-haired teen wearing a nice suit eat his eyes. Ghlatt had found out that he didn’t like pain.</p><p>Ghlatt looked up at Ghostbur, giving the man a wide grin as his tears began to lessen.</p><p>“Thank you for talking to me, Ghostbur! I’ve never gotten anyone to see me before, so this is really nice.”</p><p>Ghostbur gave Ghlatt a smile in return. “I can bring you to my family if you’d like! I have a house over there with a place for Friend to stay!”</p><p>Ghlatt nodded happily.</p><p>Ghostbur took the others’ hand and the two of them started on their way to Technoblades house. If Tommy had been hesitant to talk with Ghlatt, no one mentioned it. If Technoblade had almost cut through Ghlatt, no one said anything about it. If Phil had almost broken down at the sight of the man who had killed one of his sons’ friends, it went unsaid.</p><p>Ghlatt had found a temporary place to stay until Ghostbur had offered to bring him on a new adventure. They were happy to have new friends. Maybe that’s why they went to a private server to play a new game they thought of.</p><p>How long would they be able to survive with the water rising every five minutes?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new years everyone!! For this very special occasion, I'll be posting 3 pre-written one-shots today!!! I hope that you all stay safe and happy, and remember to stay healthy too!! &lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. In My Heart, in My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is finally feeling safe in his new home with Technoblade and Phil. Too bad that doesn't last for very long.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for Major Character Death, kidnapping, manipulation, isolation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy looked up with a small frown. Techno had gone out to fetch some more supplies, so the teen was left alone. It had been a few weeks since Techno had found Tommy in the floorboards, hot with a fever and with a minor case of frostbite. Tommy had been doing much better as of late, and he was even able to walk around on his own without help or having to lean on a wall for support. Sure, he was tired a good chunk of the time, but he was able to get some work done. He had built a large cobblestone tower, and he knew that Techno wasn’t pleased with it, but it made the cottage feel more like a home to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When had the snowy biome become home to him? Was it after Techno had welcomed him with heavy arms? Was it after Techno lied to Dream's face to keep Tommy safe? Was it after he finally realized that he was never going back to L’Manburg? Was it after he had fallen asleep in Phil’s arms, feeling completely safe with Techno sitting at the door with a newly sharpened netherite ax? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was alone now, so he had time to snoop around and get into some minor trouble. He wouldn’t dare step into the nether without Techno or Phil by his side, so that cut off about half of his plans. He still had his tower and the few villages around the cottage. Maybe he could busy himself with making a flag? Techno had expressed the desire to hang a flag from the doorway, not unlike the days back on SMP Earth. The Arctic Empire had been much bigger at that time, and Tommy hadn’t been a part of it. Techno and Phil had been powerful and frightening, and the fact that they only recently have made uniforms has helped ensure their place as potential gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen felt a grin come to his face as he pulled out a scratch piece of paper and a quill that was thrown in a random chest. Getting to work, he sketched out a small design, almost a mix between the Business Bay and the old Arctic Empire flag. It looked pretty nice in his opinion. The colors were icy and cold, while the design was powerful yet… kind. Just like Techno and Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had been the father that Tommy never got to have. The man had held him when he was hurt and tired, even when he was on the borderline of having a breakdown, Phil had been by his side. Phil had brushed his messy hair and even braided it after it had gotten long enough to be tied back. Phil had made his favorite food after Techno had explained what Tommy had been put through by Dream, and had rubbed his back when he shook at the name of the masked man. Even just thinking of the time he spent with the admin sent shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had been like the older brother Wilbur couldn’t be. Techno had been the one to protect him from harm, slaying the mobs that threatened his life. Techno had been the one to bring him extra potions when they traveled through the nether. Techno had been the one to bring him upstairs after he was found laying on the stone floor beneath the hybrid’s house. Techno had been the one to convince him that he was worth his life and that there are people that care for him. That there were people who would miss him if he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was shaken out of his thoughts when a knock came from the door. Techno and Phil never knocked, and one of the villagers ever came by without an invitation. There was a stranger outside of the house, and Tommy was alone inside. He was not armed and he did not have any potions or weapons. Tommy was defenseless. A wave of fear shot through his stomach as he stumbled to stand up. Just because he was getting better doesn’t mean that he could move too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond did his best to get to his box, but the door came down before he could close the lid. Tommy felt his heart drop when he made eye contact with a familiar, ever-smiling mask. Tommy let out a pained screech as a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him up and out of his safe place. He could feel tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he was dragged away from the house, calling for Techno, for Phil, for anyone to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no one came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a small sound of pain as he was thrown to an unfamiliar blackstone floor. He had been dragged for hours, and he had long since given up on escaping Dreams grasp. Techno hadn’t come to save him, so it was no use fighting. Dream was just doing what was best for him, right? Dream was his friend, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy did his best to curl in on himself, trying to protect his stomach as his only friend started kicking him, shouting insults and profanities. Tommy felt numb as Dream told him he would be alone forever. He felt numb as Dream spat on the floor next to his face. He felt numb as he watched Dream walk away, his back turned and shoulders square. He felt numb as he heard the door close heavily to his right. He felt numb as he was surrounded in darkness, encasing him in shadows that felt suffocating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt numb as sobs wracked his body, forcing him to curl up further to protect himself from his own voice. He was always too loud. He was always too brash. He never thought things through. He never listened to his friends. He never listened to anyone. He deserved this. This was his punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know how long he had been in the dark room, but he felt his body flinch as light flooded his sight, effectively blinding him. He saw three figures in front of him, all shadows with no major details. He could tell that one of them was Techno, and he felt a sense of longing pull at his heart, and his mind was begging him to stand up and curl up into his brother’s arms. He was desperate to feel safe, and Techno was safe. Techno could kill him if need be, but Tommy trusted him. Tommy trusted him? Didn’t Techno do something bad? He couldn’t remember anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only remember how strong Techno was, and he could only pray that his brother was still the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy flinched slightly as the masked figure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind supplied, came up behind him to pick him up. He felt something cold push against his neck, and his body froze. Dream, one of the people he ‘trusted’ was holding an ax to his throat, threatening to kill him in front of what family he had left. Tommy felt warm tears fall down his cheeks once more as he trembled harshly. Tommy didn’t want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to farm with Techno. He wanted to cook with Phil. He wanted to sing with Ghostbur. He wanted to make flower crowns with Tubbo. He wanted to adventure with Ranboo. He wanted to bake with Nikki. He wanted to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy closed his eyes as the ax pressed harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped as his breathing sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know whether it was light or dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could see was his family, smiling brightly at him with open arms, calling his name with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could feel were arms around his waist, holding him close as his breathing slowed to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could think was how he was finally free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was free, and Tommy couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad he had left his brother and father behind, along with an unfinished flag that would never be hung from the doorway.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sudden angst pog? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Let the Kids be Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo, Tommy, Drista, Ranboo, and Purpled all hang out in the snow, but something brings up bad memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for implied manipulation and panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT THE <em> FUCK </em>, DRISTA?!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl cackled loudly as she ran through the snow. She had been able to hit Tommy in the dead center of his face with a well-packed snowball, and he had fallen on top of Tubbo as a result. Ranboo and Tubbo watched from the sidelines as Tommy chased Drista like his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo turned to see Purpled, who had left to get some new gloves and some hot chocolate after his pair had been ripped after he had taken a nasty fall. Tubbo looked back just in time to see Drista fall face-first into a snow mound, and Tommy falling on top of her after slipping on some ice. “Drista got a good hit on Tommy with a snowball, so Tommy tried getting back at her. I don’t even know what’s going on now, though. What about you? You got your cocoa?”</p><p> </p><p>Purpled nodded with a smile, shifting his scarf to cover his chin so he could take a slow sip. “Yea.” The dirty-blond teen let out a small laugh, watching his breath turn into clouds in front of his face. “It’s all warm, pretty nice on the hands. You wanna hold it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded quickly, holding out gloved hands to take the cup, letting out a sigh as the warmth seeped into his skin. “Can… Can I hold it next?”</p><p> </p><p>Purpled nodded as Tubbo grinned up at the enderman hybrid. Ranboo gave a hum as a soft blush dusted across his two-tones cheeks. As Tubbo passed the cup to Ranboo, and all three of them turned when they heard an all too familiar shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Drista, give that back! It’s not fuckin’ yours, you asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>Drista had been holding a small charm far above Tommy’s head, and Tubbo recognized it as the one Ghostbur had given to the blond teen not long before he disappeared. The charm was two little clay disc made to look like Mellohi and Cat, two of Tommy’s comfort disc that he hadn’t been able to hold since the disc war a few months ago. He knew he had to step in before anything bad happened.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo let out a shout as Drista accidentally pushed Tommy back, her frowning mask glaring down at the blond in the bright sun. He knew that Tommy wasn’t okay but the fact that he wasn’t getting up. Tubbo could see how Tommy’s shoulders were shaking, and how small whimpers were falling from his mouth that grew more into sobs as the seconds ticked on.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? Are you good? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Drista hopped off the log stump, reaching out to touch Tommy’s shoulder. “I can help you up, you know. I can give you back the charms too! I didn’t mean to make you upset, real-”</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by a terrified scream that had the eldest three teens running towards them. Purpled left his cocoa behind in favor of bringing Drista to his side, making sure her mask was no longer glaring directly into Tommy’s eyes. Ranboo did his best to stay in the middle, ready to catch Drista if she tried to charge, and ready to stop Tommy if he tried to run. Tubbo sat in front of Tommy, doing his best to get the youngest teen’s attention on him. He was unsuccessful so far.</p><p> </p><p>As for Tommy, all he could see was sand. He was back on Logsted, his face being forced into the sand as Dream pushed his foot down on the back of his head. Tommy couldn’t breathe. Sand was filling his lungs and he felt like he was dying. It didn’t help that TNT was exploding all around him, destroying his home. His L’Manburg, his Pogtopia, his tent, his island. Everything that Tommy ever loved was caught in the explosion. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was laughing. He was laughing as he held Tommy’s beloved discs above his head, taunting him before snapping them in half and throwing them into the lava below them. He didn’t know when they had moved to the nether, but Tommy reached out desperately for his discs. Tommy sobbed as he was met with nothing but water.</p><p> </p><p>Water was all around him. He was drowning, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t be able to see Tubbo, would he? Tubbo hated him. Tubbo never wanted him back. Tubbo had exiled him, after all. </p><p> </p><p>So why could he hear Tubbo’s voice?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sobbed harshly as small hands were put on his own, Slowly bringing his wrists above his head. He could breathe more easily, but panic threatened to overtake him once more. He felt the need to run. </p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p>As Tommy began to struggle, Ranboo was prepared to catch the tall teen. Letting out a small sound, Ranboo curled around the blond, letting him cry into his jacket. He could brush off the sting that the tears brought on his chest, and he brushed his fingers through Tommy’s hair. He could hear Purpled telling Drista about Tommy’s past from behind him, and he could see Tubbo walking to sit next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo placed the charms into Tommy’s shaking hand, watching as the blue-eyed teen looked at them before laughing softly, slowly being drawn from his panic. A small whimper left his lips once more as he buried his face into Ranboo’s chest, letting the older man’s arms wrap around his shaking form. </p><p> </p><p>Drista felt her shoulders drop at the sound. She had done that, hadn’t she? <em> No, </em> a voice whispered, <em> Dream did that. Dream broke one of your friends to the point of panic. This is </em> Dream’s <em> fault, not yours. </em> But what could she do to make it up to her friend? An idea popped into her head as she shuffled away from Purpled, and the boy followed behind her as she crouched next to her group of friends. “Hey, Tommy, can you look at me real quick?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at her with sad eyes, his once bright blue orbs dulling to a soft gray. She saw a flash of panic when he took notice of her mask, so she slowly reached up to unclasp the straps keeping it to her face. Drista felt her hair brush against her cheeks as the piece of porcelain fell to the powdered snow. Tommy looked into Drista’s green eyes with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>None of them had ever seen the girl’s face before, and they had honestly expected it to never be shown. Drista smiled brightly at the blond teen, reaching out her gloved hand. “C’Mon, Tommy! Why don’t we go steal your discs back from my asshole brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave a large grin, taking Drista hand with a loud laugh. Wiping his tears away, he turned back to the rest of their group, and they all smiled at him. As they turned to leave, Purpled made a sound of disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>“My cocoa’s gone all cold!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a loud cackle, and Tubbo promised his hoodie-wearing friend that they could get more before they went on their newest adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We need to see more of these guys-- Let them have fun and reign chaos all over the server!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. New Years Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo thought he would spend the first New Years' holiday in his new home alone, but someone comes along and changes that for the better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo smiled as he watched everyone around him have fun. It was drizzling out, so the enderman hybrid was forced to stay underneath the awning of Philza’s house. It was the first major holiday - other than Christmas - that Ranboo was able to spend at his new home. Though, he couldn’t help but feel upset that he was left out of all the fun. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t touch water without feeling as though he were on the brink of death. The teen sighed softly as he lowered his head, his pointed ears tilting downward. He felt alone like there was no one who would willingly spend time with him. He did his best to befriend every person on the server, even trying with Dream himself. </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the stinging wetness from his eyes, Ranboo turned to pick up his faithful umbrella. It was the one thing that kept the rain from falling on his shoulders and head, but it was useless if he was running. He couldn’t play while walking, so his umbrella was no use there. As he began to open it, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he was met with the sad blue eyes of Philza. </p><p> </p><p>The older man gave him a sad smile as he brought the teen inside. The house was warm, and he couldn’t help but relax as the sound of fire in the fireplace and the rain pattering on the roof created a soft sort of ambiance. In one of the chairs by the fireplace was Technoblade himself, and Ranboo felt a wave of anxiety course through his veins. He hadn’t really talked with the man since the day of his attempted-execution, and he knew that Philza had told him of what ‘The Butchers’ had done to the man, even if Ranboo hadn’t done much to help in either situation. </p><p> </p><p>The blood god looked up from his book with a raised brow. “Wh’ts he doin’ ‘ere?”</p><p> </p><p>Philza wrapped an arm around Ranboos shoulder. “He can’t go and play in the rain since he’s half enderman, so I thought he could spend some time with us! Are you both alright with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo nodded slowly, his hopes of spending the holiday in someone’s actual presence. When Techno nodded in agreement as well, Phil let out a small cheer, ushering Ranboo to sit in the chair across from Technoblade. Both hybrids looked away from one another with awkward stances. Ranboo eventually took great interest in his thumbs as Technoblade went back to reading his book.</p><p> </p><p>Taking note of how nervous the end hybrid was, Techno decided to make the first move. “So, how h’s yer day been?”</p><p> </p><p>Perking up, Ranboo gave a nervous, yet genuine smile as he raised his hands. “It’s been… alright, I guess. I mean, I didn’t really get to talk to anyone other than you and Phil since it started raining the moment I left my house, so…”</p><p> </p><p>The piglin hybrid nodded before motioning Ranboo closer. Scootching his chair to be next to Technos, Ranboo let out a sound of surprise as he was drawn into a side hug, his face being buried in the plush fur of Techno’s cape. He didn’t say anything as the man above him began reading aloud, the story swirling in his mind, shoving pictures of great wars and triumphs that were countered by sadness and heartbreak. Who knew Greek mythology could be so soothing?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the stories or just Techno’s voice in general, but Ranboo had never felt this safe in his life. He hadn’t even felt this way when he was still living in the End. He couldn’t help but relax in Techno's hold as he let the words wash over him. His eyes closed, and he, for once, fell asleep without any troubles. </p><p> </p><p>He was awoken with a small shake to his shoulder, and red and green toned eyes opened only to be met with the smiling face of Phil. The man's bright blue eyes brought an unnatural warmth to his chest as he was helped to his feet. Techno had already gotten up, and the book of Greek myths and stories lay on the coffee table only a few feet away from him. He was led to the kitchen table where food and drink were laid out in a nice fashion, and the smell of warm food drew him closer. </p><p> </p><p>There were only two open seats, and Phil took the one at the head of the table. Ranboo was stuck sitting next to Techno. He didn’t mind at all, though, as the piglin hybrid had read him to sleep for goodness sakes. As they ate, Phil and Techno made idle conversation, making plans for new farms and blueprints and notes for future builds. Techno was planning on moving back to the tundra soon, and Phil would be joining him, much to Ranboo’s new found displeasure. Though he had to ask himself; Why was he so upset they were leaving him?</p><p> </p><p>Was it because he had found people who acted like he were a real person? Was it because Phil seemed to be the only father-like figure in his life, even though he barely knew the man? Was it because Techno had made him feel so safe and protected that he was able to sleep for the first time since he arrived on the server? Whatever it was, Ranboo didn’t want his new ‘family’ to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>Not after he had been left behind by his first, nonexistent one.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Said teen lifted his head quickly, not having noticed that it had fallen as he was thinking. “I-I… Uh, I don’-” Ranboo’s voice caught in his throat, and tears threatened to spill over and burn his cheeks. “I-I just… This is the-is the first family dinner I’ve… I’ve ever <em> had </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s heart seemed to break at that, and an emotion that was unreadable to Ranboo had filled Techno’s eyes. Both men stood from their places at the table and walked to him. Giving him a hug that he’s never felt better in, Ranboo cried. It hurt like hell, but with Phil rubbing his back and Techno running his hooves through his black and white hair, Ranboo thought it was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>He sobbed about how he didn’t want the two to leave, even if they barely ever interacted, he had never felt safer and happier than he was feeling now. He could feel the way Phil’s shoulder shook softly, and how Techno seemed to hesitate for a moment, his dark hooves getting caught for a moment. “Why don’t you come with us?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil pulled away from the hug, keeping his hands on both Ranboo’s shoulders. He was smiling, and Ranboo felt his pearl lighten just a little bit more. “Why don’t you come live with Techno and me? I’m pretty sure Tommy is staying here, as his exile has ended much earlier than anyone expected, so there will be an open room for you to stay in!”</p><p> </p><p>The teen looked to Techno for confirmation, and he was met with a tusk-filled grin. Ranboo nodded slowly before tears started falling once more. As he was drawn into yet another hug, Ranboo knew one thing was for sure…</p><p> </p><p>This was the best New Years Day in his whole life, and he would never trade it for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last one for today!! I hope you all had an amazing day, and what better way to end it off than with some nice found family with Ranboo as the center??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. His Soldier Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil reflects on his sons and is met with a soldier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for implied murder and suicide!! There is minor character death as well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil remembered how he sighed softly as he entered the Dream SMP. His voices, or chat as Techno called them, had been shouting about something happening with Wilbur. He remembered the broken look Wilbur had given him right before he pressed a button that blew up his own, hard-earned country. He remembered how Wilbur had begged for Phil to kill him, and with regret filling his heart and tears falling down his face, he remembered stabbing his son in the stomach, holding him close as he took his last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil remembered how he had felt anger course through his veins when he heard of what happened to his youngest son. The chat had been crying in rage, demanding he go and save Tommy, but there was nothing that he could do. He had to stay with Techno and stay in L’Manburg. Getting stuck in his house with an ankle monitor had been the bane of his existence. He remembered the day his monitor came off and how he ran to Logstedshire, and how he screamed as the broken, bloody, and still body of his youngest son lay in the cold, cold snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil remembered how he had felt grief in his heart and pain in his stomach as he watched Techno bury Tommy next to Wilbur. Ghostbur had left many weeks ago, and Tommy hadn’t shown up as a ghost. They were both doubting that he would show up as one, so Phil had to move on. He had to watch as Techno began to fall apart, thinking of worse and worse things to get back at the country that took his baby brother from him. He remembered holding Techno’s hand as he took his last breath, the poison from his own withers taking its final toll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Phil stood on the ledge. L’Manburg was gone, blow to bedrock by his eldest son’s doing. He was alone, his wings were broken, he had no family left. L’Manburg had taken everything from him. L’Manburg had given nothing back. L’Manburg was the cause of the tears on his cheeks. L’Manburg was the reason all of his children, his wonderful children, were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. L’Manburg was the reason why he was on this ledge, toeing the line of life and death. With his wings broken, he wouldn’t be able to fly to save himself. He would join his sons. His amazing sons. The sons that he had left behind in their time of need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil felt a sob rise to his chest as he thought of how Wilbur used to ask to play his songs, but Phil had always told him another time that had never come. Phil felt more tears fall as he thought of how Tommy had begged him to play, but Phil had always turned his back and told him to ‘hush up’. Phil curled into himself as he thought of how Techno had tried so many times to let his feelings out, but Phil had brushed it off and told him that he should simply think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a terrible father, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil could feel the sky shake as his wings spread, rain pouring from the clouds, startling those below him. But there was one who was more concerned for the man than he was for the weather. As Phil cried in the pouring rain, he froze when it stopped. He could still hear it, but it was no longer on him. That was strange, so he looked up to see a dark umbrella.  Turning slowly, Phil gave a hesitant smile to the teen who was standing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Phil!” Ranboo held out his hand and helped Phil to his feet. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, a few more tears falling before he wiped them away. As he walked with Ranboo, Phil felt a sense of wholeness in his heart, almost as if he had found someone to help him heal, even if just a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil may have failed his other sons, but he would never fail his soldier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cried during yesterdays stream, and this was going to go in a much different direction that I'll do another day, but I need more Ranboo and SBI content--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. You and Me, You and Me, You and Me, Never Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled was just trying to spend some time with his brothers. Why did Dream have to ruin it for them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for character death, shooting (with crossbow), death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he had woken up, Purpled had told himself that today would be a great day. He would work on his new base, work on his farm, cook his food, do his chores, and hang out with his pseudo brothers. Ponk and Punz had told him about a new cave they had found and invited him to come along and explore it with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not what had happened, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream, the admin of the server, had stopped them on their journey to the nether portal, and with a snap of his fingers, they were all in the middle of a forest. It was dark and musty, and it felt like his skin was sticking to itself. When he turned around to face the masked man, Purpled felt a wave of panic flow through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, on their knees, were Punz and Ponk. They were bound and blindfolded, but they weren’t gagged. When they started shouting for help, Dream placed the sharp blade of an ax against their throat, effectively silencing them. “Well, Purpled, it seems like you have quite the decision to make, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen looked up at the man, fear in his eyes. The man before him looked like a monster, like how no other human should look. He wanted to run and cry and scream, but he couldn’t leave his brothers behind, not after they had given him a home and a place to sleep and eat and have fun and talk and relax and just be himself. He didn’t want to lose his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when I’m talking to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled flinched and looked into the porcelain mask that would forever haunt his dreams. “You can either kill Punz or kill Ponk. One of them will die. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly, before the words registered in his mind. Purpled fell to his knees, his hands covering his mouth as a muffled scream left his lips. He didn’t want to kill his brothers! He didn’t want either of them to die! He wanted to live in peace with his family!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but, I-” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No Purpled. Choose or they both die.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched as he looked at the two he called family. He could remember the first Christmas they had together, he could remember the first dinner they had, he could remember the first nightmare they brought him out of. He could remember everything that they had been through together, and it hurt. “Purp, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t respond, but he moved his hand in the rocks in confirmation. He could hear the smile in Ponk’s voice. “That’s great! I wanna tell you that everything is okay, and you should… you should choose me. I know that you don’t want to, but Punz shouldn’t have to die either. You’re both so young and have so much to live for. So please, Purpled, choose me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled sobbed as he clutched the sleeves of his hoodie, choking on his breath when a crossbow was forced into his hands. He didn’t want to do this, but Ponk said it was okay, right? Purpled stood on shaky legs, holding the weapon tightly. “H-Hey, Ponk?” The man’s head turned up, giving him the perfect place to shoot. “I-I-I love you, big bro-brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Ponk smile, a single tear falling past the blindfold. “I love you too, Grayson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the trigger and watched as his brother fell to the Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Punz, Purpled screamed as he watched Dream slit his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling to his knees once more, he sobbed, burying his face in the chests of his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never got to say goodbye.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahahahahaha, nice :,]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Musically Inclined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and his experiences with the SBI + Tubbo's instruments and his own piano.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back when Ranboo lived in L’Manburg (Back when L’Manburg was still a country and not a large crater in the Earth), the teen could remember how Tubbo would play a small ukelele in the afternoon. He could remember the sad smile the other teen had given him whenever he would sit across from the brunette, letting the soft strum of the strings draw him in as bees buzzed around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo had offered to teach him how to play, and Ranboo was not going to let the opportunity of learning something new pass him by. Sitting next to the president eagerly, Ranboo could remember how Tubbo’s shoulders seemed to relax as his eyes brightened just a tad bit more than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo was able to play his first song after a few weeks of lessons after supper until sundown, he never mentioned how Tubbo cried. He never mentioned how his friend had smiled so brightly, Ranboo felt as though he were floating as warmth spread across his chest. They had spent hours playing together, and they spent hours with each other before the end came along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t want to remember where the small ukelele ended up, but he could only hope that Tubbo had grabbed it before the TNT and the withers had overrun the once great country.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Phil had first brought Ranboo to the house in the snow, the teen had been terrified. He was shaky and his words came with a harsh stutter. Watching an entire nation fall in a matter of hours had shaken him, and the fact that the one place he had called ‘home’ had fallen as he was chased by a wither on his tail had affected him more than Ranboo would have liked to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding a home with one of the men who had taken said home from him had been more strange than anything he could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had set him on the couch, explaining that Techno was out with Dream settling some things and gathering extra supplies from the Nether. The fireplace was lit, warming him nicely and dulling the feeling of pain in his chest. Maybe walking in the snow with no sort of protection wasn’t the best idea, and his enderman half seemed to agree whole-heartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Phil had given Ranboo some soup to eat and warm up with, the tall teen was given permission to look around, even snoop in the chests underneath the main floor! As he looked inside one specific barrel, a clawed hand brushed against something smooth. Pulling it up and into the light, he found that it was an ocarina! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never seen one like this, though. It was a soft green that had small leaves carved into its surface. He had just about jumped out of his skin when Phil had appeared behind him, explaining that it was his old instrument that he would play when traveling with Techno to faraway lands. He hadn’t played it in years now, and he wouldn’t mind giving it to Ranboo, but the teen protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Phil’s insistence, Ranboo had pocketed the small thing and curled under the blankets of the guest bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the ocarina out, Ranboo didn’t hear when Techno walked through the front door, giving Phil a gentle greeting as music began to flow from the only other bedroom in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song had given Phil and Techno a sense of longing and homesickness that neither were familiar with, but the wisps of happiness and bright hope for the future had lightened their hearts just a tad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time since Tommy had been found that Phil had seen Techno give him a genuine smile.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ranboo sighed softly. It was a cold day in this antarctic, but he was in no place to whine about the temperature. He could deal with it. He was a ‘big man’ as Tommy would say. But he wasn’t Tommy, so the enderman-hybrid would silently grumble about the snow that was melting in his shoes. Techno and Phil were out of the house, and since a snowstorm had been brewing since before they had left, Phil had told him to stay in the house unless something required him to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t want to use their wood, though, so he had to find something that would distract him from the cold biting at his cheeks. He had even forgotten about the window that Phil had asked him to close only minutes after the older man had left with a warm grin. Snow had managed to coat almost a quarter of the floor when Ranboo had gone to the basement to talk with the villagers, but Edwards screech had brought him up to the sight of the powder on the couch and the fireplace and the floor and even on the table!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a pain to shovel back out, but he had gotten it done with minimal burns! After he slid down the wall, rubbing his sore hands together, Ranboo noticed a guitar sitting adjacent to him. Leaning forward, his fingers ran across the dusty neck. Wiping at it gently, he was met with a beautiful brown that shone in the light. Plucking at one of the strings, the teen smiled when he was met with a perfect note. The guitar, while dusty, was in tune and well kept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting himself sink into the floor, letting the music surround him, Ranboo didn’t see Techno and Phil stop outside the living room as he played a song that was all too familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The cute bomber jacket you've had since sixth form</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adorned with patches of places you’ve been</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is nothing on my khaki coat that I got</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From a roadside when I was sixteen…”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ranboo had laughed with Tommy when the younger had told him of how he used to play the flute. The taller teen had always wanted to try playing it, especially with the fact that he loved to play any and all instruments he could get his hands on, and Tommy had promised to hand it over when they arrived at Techno’s cabin in the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had sat on his bed, red blankets were strewn about the area they were cuddled into. The blond gave Ranboo advice on how to sit and hold himself so he could actually play without feeling the need to pass out (The two had laughed when Ranboo had toppled over after losing his breath, Tommy having to catch him before his head hit the wooden floor).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Ranboo began to play, and Tommy sang along quietly, not noticing how Techno had opened his door just a bit more so that the sound of their music could be heard throughout the house. Phil had smiled and Techno had sunk into his chair, both content with the atmosphere around them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Being put on cleaning duty was a much better punishment for messing up Techno’s yard than he had expected, but Ranboo wasn’t about to be caught complaining when he could be out of a home in the middle of a winter wasteland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storage basement was dusty, and the particles tickled his nose to the point of almost constant sneezing. With teary eyes, Ranboo waved the air around him, hoping to clear it up so he could actually breathe. Looking around once more, dual-colored eyes landed on a case sitting in the back of a dark corner. Brushing away the cobwebs, the teen brought a violin case to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small smile, Ranboo looked around before opening the case and bringing out a smooth violin. The case had protected it from the dust and constant moving that had given the case many scratches. Checking to see if it was tuned correctly, the enderman hybrid winced when he was met with a screech from the strings. It took a few minutes than he would have liked to tune it, but he was doing it by ear so he was proud of himself for doing it by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing with his tails waving behind him, Ranboo felt a sense of home wash over him as he played a simple song. One that reminded him of the End and how chilling yet safe it felt.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ranboo let out a shaky sigh as he sunk onto the piano bench. It had been so long since he was able to play his favorite instrument, but now wasn’t the time to complain. After L’Manburg had died and Phil had taken him in, Ranboo was sure nothing bad could happen to him anymore, but he was quickly proven wrong when the voices appeared. They were silent for the most part, but there was one voice that affected him more than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded just like Dream, and it always tried to get him to believe that he did horrible things. It said he had been the one to blow the Community House up, and that he had helped destroy Tommy’s original house. He had found a copy of his Cat disc not long after he had destroyed Techno’s lawn. He had been put on cleaning duty for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice didn’t disappear after that, though, It seemed to get worse instead. The Dream voice was constantly in the back of his mind, driving him to the brink of a breakdown before he had watched Dream himself be taken to the prison that Sam had built. He hadn’t been there for the construction of the large building, but he could tell that it was complex and something that would take time to get out of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone back to his Panic Room afterward, desperate to rid his mind of the loop of Mellohi in his mind. After returning to his shack with his copy of Mellohi that had mysteriously ended up in the jukebox in his Panic Room, the song seemed to start up all over again. The notes pounded into the back of his head, pushing on his eyes with a throbbing pain that had him wincing at everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had arrived back at the Panic Room once more, he had shouted for the Dream voice to say something once more, but nothing seemed to work. He had opened the lone chest after Mellohi had gone silent once more and had pulled out a new book. The leather was warm in his shaking hands, and Ranboo had made his way back to his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was there with a piano that had been gifted to him, waiting to ask for help. Ranboo couldn’t remember what had happened after that, everything going dark after Phil had given him a tired smile, but he took note of the grand piano that now sat in the middle of his Calm Room. Brushing his fingers along the black and white keys, Ranboo sat on the stool with a sense of longing. Longing to play and feel like he was safe and in his old home once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar notes of Chirp surrounded Ranboo as his eyes closed, imagining his fellow endermen surrounding him as he played for the queen they all feared and loved with all their hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother to wipe the stinging tear that fell down his cheek as he dreamed of returning home once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something soft for the soul after everything that's been happening on the SMP lately :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam reflects on his many times with Tommy, and how they fit into the present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for major character death at the end, hints/mentions of past manipulation and abuse, also hints at child neglect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam could remember the gray that had taken over the bright blues of Tommy's eyes. He could remember the look of sadness and betrayal that had painted the once bright face of Tommy. He had seen the silent pain in the teen’s eyes as Tubbo declared his best friend exiled from the once great country of L’Manburg. (Sam had remembered when Tommy had spoken so highly of the country when he and Wilbur had first started it, but all those words seemed all too empty now.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell that Tommy would need more support than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Sam ever visited Tommy, he could tell that things were already affecting him. Tommy mumbled about how no one had come to visit yet, so Sam vowed to himself, and to Tommy, that he would visit as often as he could. (He didn’t want to think about how he wasn’t able to visit the blond teen for weeks because Dream had hired him to build a prison.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy had appeared at the site of the exploded community house, he could see that something was wrong. Tommy was tall, but he was never that skinny and frail before. His eyes were dark and dull, and his skin looked too pale to be healthy. Hell, he was even missing one of his shoes. Sam could only assume Techno had been looking after him for some time, but with no change of clothes, it was hard to believe that the older man had been taking care of Tommy at all, instead just leaving him in the open. (Sam had liked to think that Phil at least tried to step up and be a good father to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> youngest son, but he knew that wasn’t true now.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam watched as Tommy and Tubbo fought, and he held back the urge to step in. Children shouldn’t fight, and they shouldn’t be in a war that will only hurt them in the end. Sam stood by as Dream shouted at Tubbo, and he saw the way Tommy had flinched harshly and had stepped away from the man. He heard Tommy whisper about how he was becoming like the people he hated, and that he was no better than Dream for the things he did. (Sam could only wonder what Dream had done to Tommy while he was away, but he had to hold himself back from killing Dream himself when the man had rambled on about what had happened on that beach. How could a man take such satisfaction out of hurting a child?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy had taken the role of leader, Sam could see how much things were beginning to weigh on the teen’s shoulders. Tommy looked tired, his shoulders were tense and his eyes were droopy. The teen needed sleep and a lot of it, but with the constant chaos surrounding him, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until it was over. (Sam wanted to ignore how Niki had seen the way Tommy tripped over his feet, practically dead where he stood. Instead, the girl declared one of the most selfless people a selfish prick and stormed away. Sam had to fight back his own tears as Niki stormed away, leaving the children who once looked up to her in the dust.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of reckoning came when Phil and Techno had arrived too early in the day and began blowing New L’Manburg to the sky. It was painful to watch, seeing the withers and the TNT fall from the sky like deadly rain, but it hurt more to see the pain on Tommy’s face. The teen was red from running and yelling at the hybrid he once called a brother. Techno had tried to defend himself, saying that everyone only ever saw him as a weapon, but wasn’t that what people thought of Tommy as well? They only ever used the child for power and gain, never once thinking about what he would truly want. Wilbur had used him against Dream, Dream wanted him to hold against the rest of the SMP, Techno had wanted him to show that he was powerful too. No one thought of Tommy as a human, only ever a child too young to think for himself or a weapon only meant to follow orders. (Sam didn’t want to think about what Dream had done to break Tommy into the perfect weapon, or what Wilbur had done to turn Tommy into the perfect soldier. He didn’t want to think about all the damage that the youngest person on the entire SMP has had to take.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy and Tubbo had gone to kill Dream, Sam had felt a pit in his stomach. He knew that the two knew what to do (He really wished they didn’t have to know how to kill to survive.), but that didn’t stop the feeling of dread from overtaking him. Sam held back tears from behind his gas mask, he felt like he was watching his own children leave for a war they never should fight. He wanted to drag the two to a safe place, a place where Dream couldn’t hurt them any longer. (Would Tommy think that it would be like his exile again? Would Tommy think that Sam would hurt him? Sam had seen the way he flinched at loud sounds and the way he froze whenever someone pointed any type of weapon at him. Gone was the carefree child who would spit at death itself, and here lies a boy who never got the childhood he deserved, being forced to look death in the eyes so many times he could no longer fear his own demise.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ponk had asked for everyone’s help, Sam didn’t question the blond’s motives, only following until he began to recognize where they were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to the second place Dream had him build in secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sam suppressed a shiver as he walked through the Nether portal, his eyes landing on the battered forms of Tommy and Tubbo. They weren’t wearing any of the armor that they had left with, and they had no weapons in their hands. Dream held an ax to Tubbos throat, and Tommy had tears falling from his cheeks as he begged for them both to be let go. Sam felt fury surge through him, and he was one of the first people to push Tommy away from the situation and out of harm’s way. Next was Tubbo, who’s wrist Sam grabbed and gently pulled him back, glaring at Dream while doing so. Tommy and Tubbo stood together before everyone began to corner Dream. (Sam relished in the shine that Tommy had radiated. The boy looked so happy and confident while stepping up to Dream, and he saw the way that it seemed to flicker when Dream refused to admit something he had done while Tommy was in exile. Knowing what he knows now, he can tell why the teen wanted Dream to say it. Tommy wanted his feelings and fears to be validated. Dream refusing to do so had dashed out what little hope he had held for it. Sam wanted to change that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After locking Dream away, Sam wasn’t surprised that Tommy was the man’s first visitor. Sapnap and George hadn’t been seen with the masked man in months, so Tommy was one of the only ones to even think of seeing Dream. Looking back on it now, Sam felt a little guilty for the way he acted while leading Tommy through the prison, but he hadn’t known what the kid had been through at that point. Now when Tommy visits Dream every other week, Sam was sure to joke with him and laugh at the kids’ quips and jokes. (He never mentioned the way that Tommy seemed to tense around the lava they went through or walked around. He never mentioned how Tommy always tried to fill the silence no matter what was going on. He never mentioned how, whenever Dream had been particularly mean, Tommy seemed to stick closer to his side than before as if he was trying to use the man as a shield. Sam would happily be Tommy’s shield if it meant that the kid could be happy for even just a moment.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy had come to him, asking for Sam to build an entire hotel, the man could see the way that Phil was seething behind him, glaring holes in the back of the blond’s head. When Tommy had presented him with thirty-two diamonds, Sam could see why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when things began to get interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had heard Tommy comparing him to a ‘Tom Nook’ character from Animal Crossing to Tubbo, so the man did his research. He had heard Tommy talk about some of the characters in passing, and how he felt happy doing tasks with the made-up scenario where he was helping them. (He had also heard how it felt better to do it that way instead of being yelled at or forced to do a task. Said it felt more enjoyable and he got it done faster when he thought about helping Tom Nook or Isabelle.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Sam dawned a shirt that Ranboo had given him, as it had been too small for the tall enderman-hybrid, and he stood outside the construction site, waiting idly for Tommy to come around. When the teen turned the corner, Sam felt a sense of accomplishment when he saw Tommy’s face brighten as he bounded over. Discreetly flipping a small switch for his mask, Sam spoke in a high pitched squeak, much like the way Tom Nook spoke. Hearing the way Sam was speaking, Tommy grinned and began jumping in place, silently chanting ‘Sam Nook! Sam Nook! Sam Nook!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, player TommyInnit! Seeing as I’ll be helping you build this hotel, I’m going to need you to get all of these things! When you finish, report back to me after putting them into this chest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(If Tommy had gotten it done faster than anything before, Sam never mentioned it. If Tommy had gotten so excited he had almost jumped off the small platform, Sam hadn’t mentioned it other than the call of ‘Be careful!’. If Tommy had fallen asleep on his shoulder after a long night of collecting cats and dye, Sam had taken him to his hidden base, desperate to let the kid have a good night’s rest. If Tommy had awoken with messy hair and bleary eyes, Sam had only smiled and placed a plate of breakfast in front of him, and offered him a place to stay.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day after Tommy had freed him from the eggs clutches, Sam had been forced to watch from afar as two villains used their young friends’ own creations to kill the child he had taken as his own. Sam had run to the island, praying to whatever god was up there that Tommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was met with the unmoving body of a blond child who would never run or laugh or shout or cry again, and Sam could only cry for his little phoenix.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have suddenly grown attached to the idea of Sam adopting Tommy and just, giving him a better life-- I desperately crave the soft interactions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Is There Something He Can Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy knows he has trauma. Half the damn server knows this too. So why is it so hard for Phil to be a decent person and help him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy has trauma. He knows this, and he hates it. He can’t look at the color green without feeling panicked, and he can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>glance</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a smiley face without breaking down in some way. Tommy hates the feeling of being weak, and he tries so hard to be strong, but it just wasn’t enough…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream had finally lost his last life, and Techno had decided to be the bigger person and forgive Tommy, the young blond had moved back in with his ‘family’. The same people who weren’t affected by his canon death. The same people who destroyed his home and blew it to bedrock. The same people who worsened his mental health by treating him like he was much much older than he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, as he had found, was not okay living with Phil and Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could remember his first day back in the house so far out in the snow. It had been cold, and Tommy had been shivering. It reminded him of his last few days in exile along with his first few days with Techno. Tommy had done his best to warm himself up, but nothing seemed to work. Blankets and hot cocoa were all that Tommy could grab, but even then they didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had gone out to hunt for the day, and Tommy knew he wouldn’t be back until the sun as far past setting, leaving Tommy home alone with the man he called his father. But he was never Phil’s son, was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had been the man to take Tommy in when his parents had been killed by Techno’s hand. Phil had been the man to clean up Tommy’s wounds. Phil had been the man to dry his tears whenever Tommy had woken up from a bad dream. But Phil had also been the man to leave him alone for days. Phil had also been the man to point out his flaws, but never said anything about his imperfections. Phil had been the one to take and never give back as the years went by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had been the one to change Tommy’s life, and whether that was for the best or the worst, Tommy would never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as time kept passing through Tommy’s clenched fist, there was nothing that he could do to stop the pain in his chest. A sense of longing had made itself home in his stomach, spreading a chill all around his body. Tommy felt cold, and there was nothing he could do about it. Was there anything that Tommy could do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could fight, but he was almost constantly beaten. He could build towers, but those were always spat on. He could cook, but no one ever ate his food. He could sing, but no one stuck around to listen. He could do many things, but no one ever paid any notice. The cold in his chest grew at that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were footsteps behind him. Tommy couldn’t help but think back to when he had been in his third exile. Dream would always walk behind him before pressing his hands on his shoulders, effectively scaring the shit out of Tommy each and every time. Now, Tommy knew that he was out of exile, and that Dream was dead, but that didn’t stop the rush of panic that spread through him when two hands were placed on his shoulder. Tommy couldn’t hear the voice that spoke over his head, he could only mentally prepare himself to give everything up again. He would lose his armor, he would lose his tools, he would lose his food, he would lose his belongings. Everything would be blown up in his face, and it was yet another thing that Tommy could do nothing about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the world started shaking, and Tommy couldn’t help the whimper that made its way past his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was shaking and Tommy was cold and everything was too loud and too soft and too warm and too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of warm tears falling down his cheeks caused Tommy to jolt slightly, knocking off the hands that were on his arms. Tommy curled in on himself, doing his best to make himself smaller and protect his stomach. He didn’t want Dream to hit one of his most vulnerable spots, even if it would kill his back and arms later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as time went on, nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could see the darkness that was his eyelids, but he didn’t dare open them in fear of seeing the smiling face that haunted his dreams to this day. But when the pain never came and the voice continued talking, Tommy opened his blue eyes and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in Techno’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was safe here. Dream wasn’t able to get him here, and he had never gotten him here before. Dream was dead, and Tommy was safe now. Right? A flash of green caught his eye, and Tommy was launched back into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green meant Dream, and Dream meant pain. Pain was never a good thing and Tommy couldn’t stop his sobs as he curled in on himself tighter than before. The hands were back on him, and Tommy wanted to scream, but nothing came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was stuck with no way out, and there was nothing he could do about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everything clicked. Tommy went silent as Phil, the constant voice he’d been hearing the whole time, continued talking. “C’mon Tommy! This isn’t the type of thing to joke about! You know better than this! Snap out of it and tell me what you want so you stop throwing this tantrum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>Throwing</em> a <em>tantrum</em>’? Tommy wasn’t throwing a damn tantrum, he was having a panic attack. Phil set him off and had the audacity to say he was faking it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head from his arms, Tommy growled at his father. Jerking his arms away from the blond man in front of him, Tommy tried to get away from the man who caused him hurt. “<em>I-I’m not</em>-I’m not <em>faking</em>, ‘dad’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil scoffed at that, giving Tommy a stern glare. Tommy glared back, baring his teeth as he brought his blanket closer. “You do realize I have fuckin trauma, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what that word means, Tommy, so stop playing around and get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt his heart ache. Where was the man that would kiss him on the head before bedtime? Where was the man that would listen to his cries for help? Where was the man he had grown up looking to for guidance? Where was Phil?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know what trauma means, Phil! I’ve had trauma since Wilbur dragged me into the L’Manburg war! I’ve had trauma since Dream took <em>all</em> of my lives! I’ve had trauma since Eret betrayed me! I’ve had trauma since I <em>first stepped into this server</em>! So of <em>course</em> I know what trauma is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil frowned at that. “What the hell do you mean, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I have trauma, and you aren't fucking helping, Phil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of hurt crossed Phil's face, but Tommy couldn’t have cared less at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to watch the people around me die when I was nine. I had to sacrifice my first life for a country that is now dead when I was eleven. I had to kill someone and have their blood on my hands when I was ten. I had to watch as my best friend, the one I consider my last living family, died at the hands of my 'brother’ not even a year ago. I had to watch you, the man I considered my father for the longest time, destroy the one thing that kept Wilburs memory alive and well. I had to watch you <em>leave me behind</em> on countless occasions so you could spend time with <em>Techno</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing from his place on the couch, Tommy began stalking off to his room. “You didn’t even <em>try</em> to find me when I was exiled. You didn’t <em>try</em> to <em>help me</em> when things began to turn dark. You didn’t even <em>try</em> to be a <em>good father</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Tommy had his belongings packed and his snow boots on. Tubbo had built a house with him in Snow Chester, so that’s where he would be staying until Sam could get rid of the Egg problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy walked down the stairs, he was met with the sight of a teary-eyed Phil and an upset Techno. “Where d’ya think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared at Techno, tightening his grip on his bag. “I’m leaving. This place isn’t a good place for me mentally, and Tubbo has some therapists I can see in Snow Chester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil tensed. “Tubbo? ‘Snow Chester’? You aren’t really leaving us, are you Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen snorted softly, putting on his boots without looking at the other two men. “Of course I’m leaving. I have trauma, you don’t believe me, and you don’t try to help me. It’s as simple as that.” Tommy’s eyes and voice were dull as he opened the door and looked over his shoulder. “Don’t try and find me. You aren’t my family, and you haven’t been for a very very long time. I just hope you don’t treat Ranboo like how you treat me, or else you’ll have one less person to keep you company at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Tommy was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who's back with only minor writer's block-- Anyways, Tommy who knows he has bad mental health and is trying to get better is what I dream of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. I May Not Live To See Our Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo has become president, and Wilbur decides to wait before pressing the button.</p><p>He doesn't know if that had been a good or a bad idea anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing was going to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had gotten too attached to the spy. Techno had been too easily manipulated. Fundy had turned his back and only showed his colors when it benefitted his case. Niki was a traitor at heart and a soldier in her mind. Eret was a traitor and nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wilbur?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had finally gotten the perfect moment to run off, amid all the chaos around him, and get to his little button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what would he do now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would love to press it, but a small voice in the back of his head whispered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Not. Yet.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat below the wooden button with a look of spite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waiting on a man who would never come. He was waiting on a father who would never stay. He was waiting on a brother who would never listen. He was waiting on a son who would never face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one who always looked towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had always been there. By his side, at his beck and call. He was always loud and pronounced, drawing attention to them whenever he could. Tommy was his light, his sunshine, the one who guided him through the darkness of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had always been there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was here now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood in the doorway of the room with his own anthem scrawled upon the walls. Tommy was there. Not Phil, not Techno, not Niki, not Fundy. Just Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gave his little brother a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tommy. What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond shook softly as he took a step forward. His red shirt was drenched with blood. “W-We, uh, we had a figh-fight after Tubbo was made-made president… I-I was worried ‘bout you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t surprise Wilbur too much. Tommy had always been protective of the things he holds dear. The discs, Henry, L’Manburg, Tubbo… and him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as Tommy stumbled into the room, sliding to the floor next to the brunette with a small groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thinkin’ o-of pressin’ the button?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he chuckled softly. “I don’t really know, Toms. Do you think I should?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the older turned to look at the teen, Wilbur’s heart dropped. The blood on his brother’s shirt hadn’t been from killing someone, it had been from being </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! W-What the fuck happened to you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed sadly. “I-I jus’ did wha’ I could for L’Manburg… That’s what I’m here for, right? That’s been my purpose since the beginnin’, hasn’ it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head as he lay his brother on the cold stone floor. He pressed his ragged, old jacket to the wound, but it was growing too warm too quickly. “No, no no no no, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> your purpose, Tommy. You were always meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and do all that I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re supposed to be better than me, Tommy!” Wilbur brought his shaky, bloodied hands up to cup Tommy’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the one who is meant to die, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be you. Not my little brother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never my little brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s tears were falling quickly, and he couldn’t hold back his sobs as Tommy whined softly. His little brother, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> little brother, leaned into his touch for what could be the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one came, not Phil, not Techno, not Niki, not Fundy, as Wilbur cried over his baby bird’s body. His baby brother was dead. His little brother had died far too soon. He was never meant to die so young, it was always meant to be him. Always him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy lay on the cold, dark stone, Wilbur stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a button he needed to press. After all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no L’Manburg without Tommy by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it all went boom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am backkkkkkkkkk, so yay!!! More one shots will come out soon :DD</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759703">Dream SMP - Oneshots &lt;3</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReader77/pseuds/AvidReader77">AvidReader77</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>